


Five Years

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Series: The Saga of Lacroa [2]
Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Anxiety, Books, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Siblings, Silly, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Tournaments, Vacation, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the 28 prompts writing challenge in 2013, sorted chronologically into eighteen short stories.</p><p>Unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

Standing in the rain, face upturned to the deluge, Winter felt a strong sense of being one with the Mana of the Universe and yet completely and singularly alone.It was a heady feeling, to be so connected and yet so apart and she kept having suppress waves of laughter.After all, everything was well in her world.She had conquered most of her inner turmoil, she had fine-tuned control over her ice magic and she was _home_ , in Lacroa, after eighteen long months.Not only that but she had been accepted by Queen Katrina and Princess Relejimana as a Royal Knight and King Zeon had apologized for how his troops had treated her.Her old friend, the commander of the human guard, had been reinstated to his post in her absence and didn't blame her one bit for what had happened.Happiness was bubbling through every fiber of her being, making her both loathe to move and unable to stay still.

The fact that her old unit leader still resented her and those that had been made to apologize against their will hadn't really meant what they had said meant nothing, really.It was human, and gundam, nature to be bitter about perceived unfairness, distrust the young and unexpected.To fear change.She had done her fair share of hating them, though now she held no ill will toward them.

Feeling as though she would burst if she didn't do something to let out some of the giddiness pinging about in her circuits, Winter let a low croon out, forming the improvised song as she went.Of their own accord her hands clasped in front of her and she let her eyes close, letting the low and raspy yet still on key music express everything the rest of her couldn't.

Abruptly, when she had been singing for what felt like five minutes, she felt the presence of someone else.The croon died in her throat and she wheeled, her mood still cheerful but more wary than giddy now.

"I wish you would not have stopped," Zero said, moving forward and disregarding, like she was, the pounding rain."It was lovely."

A worm of pleasure squirmed in her chest and Winter felt her face heating, despite the cool rain washing it.She couldn't help turning away, listening to the rain patter off of their armor."Thank you," she said, fidgeting."It is not as it once was, however."

"Your voice?" Zero asked, stepping up beside her.Rain was dripping from his visor and mask."My offer to heal your throat still stands, Winter.But I do not feel as though you need to; the deeper tones suit you now as the lighter ones did then."

"You are a paragon of wisdom," Winter said gravely, unable to help grinning.The expression took the gravity from her words and soon the two were laughing softly.

"I did sound pretentious, didn't I?"Zero stated, shaking his head slightly."The Triplets once told me my speech was far too formal.I believed they said I laid it on too thickly."

"The Triplets are little hellions and mischief makers," Winter announced, earning a soft chuckle from her companion."But they are also good boys," she added, to which Zero nodded.

"Are you not cold?"He asked a few minutes later, after she had lifted her face to the rain again.Winter blinked and looked over at him, expression surprised.

"Of course.It is what makes it feel so wonderful," she told him."But if you are too cold," she continued, feeling a bubble of wicked humor rise from her chest to her throat, "we could retire indoors."

"I am not chilled," Zero said immediately, his chin rising.Winter couldn't help it; she collapsed into giggles, earning a dry and long-suffering look from the Winged Knight.Only when his expression shifted to thoughtful was she able to calm down enough to catch her breath, coughing a couple of times. "Are you all right?" He asked, tone concerned.

"I am," she confirmed, grinning."Pay no mind to it.I am not ill.You sounded very silly."

"You and Baku delight in making me sound silly," he told her, which she did not deny."I do not believe I have heard you laugh that way, before," he added, prompting her to turn thoughtful.

"I do not believe I was happy enough, to, before," she said, smiling."I am happy now."

"This I am glad to hear," Zero said, conjuring a mana disk to shield both of them from the rain at last."Come.Let us go make sure Claw is not up to something."

Winter bowed playfully, moving to walk beside him.

On their way back to the castle Winter spotted some human children, wearing heavy rain coats and boots, splashing in the puddles the rain had formed.She stopped to watch, her head tilting slightly to show her puzzlement.Zero stopped as well, the disk keeping the rain from them, stopping with him, watching her more than the children."Have you never splashed in puddles?" he asked curiously.

"I...no," Winter admitted, glancing at him."As I said when I arrived, I was never here in the rain season before and puddles rarely form in the Isles.Most of the water feeds the plants."She paused, then grinned, looking like the still very young gundam she was abruptly."Shall we?It looks fun."

Zero couldn't help recoiling slightly."It is not dignified," he said without thinking.Winter watched him a moment but said nothing, simply continuing to walk.He caught up with her quickly."But," he said hastily, fearing he had offended his friend, "if you wanted to there is no reason you could not."

"I am glad to hear you say so," Winter told him, her tone entirely serious.Before Zero could ask what she meant she leaped sideways and sent a splash of water squarely in his direction, drenching him even moreso than he had been.

Of course, the moment could not be complete without witnesses.Not only did the human children see the splash but Fang had exited the castle just then and stopped short, his silver cape becoming the same color as the clouds very quickly as he strode over to them.The wolf gundam didn't laugh aloud, though his brown eyes were dancing with good humor and he offered Zero a cloth, which the Royal Knight used to dry his face."Royal Knight Winter," Fang said, affecting his best formal Lacroian accent and his tone serious, "that is no way to treat a senior Royal Knight.Particularly not the Savior of Lacroa.People might get the wrong impression."

"My apologies," Winter replied, her raspy tones just as serious."Who else do you think saw, Knight Fang?"

"I believe it is safe to say," Fang finally fell out of his formal speech with a grin, "that at _least_ Princess Rele saw.That was good, didja plan it?"

"I did," Winter just about chirped, grinning as well."Come, Zero, you can not deny that you somewhat asked for that."

"I did," Zero sighed, though he didn't sound upset."You will simply be left in suspense as to what my retaliatory strike will be, as I am not in the habit of splashing in puddles."

"Perhaps it is a habit you should get into," Winter suggested, knowing her dignified former mentor would never do such a thing.Coating Bakunetsumaru in roses was one thing but actually acting in such an undignified way was something entirely different.

"I think not," Zero said, though he smiled at them both."Thank you," he told Fang, handing the cloth back."I believe we should all head indoors, to give the children a good example of not getting sick by staying out too long in this weather."

"I told you," Winter insisted, though she did not object to walking with her two friends back into the castle, "the cough was not because I am ill."

"What is it from, then?"Zero wanted to know, with Fang listening closely.

"You know everything else about me," Winter challenged, grinning, "can I not have this one secret?"

"Not if it harms you," Zero shot back immediately.Fang put a hand on the Winged Knight's arm.

"Easy," he cautioned, calm and relaxed."Still upset about the splash?"

"He is simply concerned," Winter smoothed, smiling.The three of them had stopped just inside the door and she gestured, drawing the water from their forms to condense into a solid block of ice.In moments they were dry, if a bit chilled."It is from when Lodarian hit me in the throat," she told Zero, "nothing to be concerned with."

"I don't think the lad's reassured," Claw said idly from the doorway, where she was casually leaning on one shoulder and inspecting the claws of the opposite gauntlet.Fang sidled over to Winter and whispered something in her ear and obligingly, Winter loosened her grip on the solid block of ice, causing it to melt into slush rather quickly.In a flash Fang snatched the slush from her hand and pelted his sister with it, howling in laughter at her reactionary squawk of surprise.

Before Claw could do more than shake the ice and water off Princess Relejimana entered the room and the four gundams came to attention, though Claw did so last, still shooting glares in Fang's direction.Taking in the situation at a glance-- the bits of slush still clinging to Claw's front, the fact that both Winter and Fang had their hands slipped conveniently behind their backs and Zero's expression caught between bewildered and disapproving-- the Princess' expression quirked slightly.She crossed the room toward her destination in silence, then turned."As you were," she said, and the door closed behind her.

Instantly Claw launched herself at Fang, tackling him back out into the rain and growling curses.Though she wanted to laugh, a side long look at Zero's face caused Winter to realize that they were the senior Knights in this situation and they needed to stop it before it got out of hand.Appearances must be kept, after all.Together Winter and Zero separated the brawling former Smoke Jumpers, Winter hauling Claw off and Zero helping Fang to his feet.They were all covered in mud and water again by this time and though Zero and Claw were obviously distempered, Fang saw the humor in it all and Winter was still feeling cheerful from earlier.From long days working in Argon's garden back in the Pirate Isles she didn't mind a bit of mud on her armor.

Fang didn't seem to be able to help himself from teasing his sister, even while Zero gave him his best disapproving scowl."Just stand out in th' rain a bit, sis," Fang told the still growling Claw, "the mud'll wash right off."

This comment prompted Claw to try to jump for her brother again and Winter had her hands full holding the cat-gundam back, which made her entirely unprepared for Zero's comment.

"Come, Fang," the Winged Knight said, his expression straight, "you know cats hate water."

Everyone involved stared at Zero for a few moments before Fang and Winter dissolved into laughter. Even Claw smiled a bit, though she did not take her sibling's advice.Instead the four of them trooped back into the castle, making sure not to trail muddy footprints behind them, and separated toward their rooms in order to clean up before they were expected at the evening's Court.Somehow Zero and Winter ended up walking beside each other, Zero already attempting to clean the mud from his usually pristine white and blue armor.

"I think you should wait until you reach your rooms and wash off in the bath," Winter suggested, not doing a thing about her own mud."Did you mean it, before, when you said you would get back at me for splashing you?"

Sending a side-long glance in Winter's expression, Zero smirked."You will have to wait and see."


	2. Naive

In one way, Winter was jealous of those living in NeoTopia, including Captain and Shute.Particularly Captain and Shute.They shared a friendship so deeply seated, so innocent and pure that it could be considered indecent, in some ways.Overtures to their words, skewed perceptions and what they meant was twisted in a completely unintended manner.They took for granted things that Winter had never known.The ease of a peaceful childhood-- or any childhood, for that matter.As soon as Winter was aware she had been placed on a transport to Lacroa Castle and assigned to a training group.The luxuries of a safe environment in which one could learn from harmless mistakes made never existed.Betrayal was her best friend, as she grew.Ridicule her playmate.Shame her champion.Mother, perfection never gained.Father, resentment from those around her.

These experiences made an extended stay in NeoTopia supremely uncomfortable for the Royal Knight, if only because she didn't know how to act.Mark asking her how her day was going caused a burst of panic and a stammered response. Keiko's friendly invitation to a meal was akin to a royal command.Fine, sir.Of course, my lady.

At least that was how it had been when she was Song.Now that she was Winter she looked toward the trip to NeoTopia with Rele and Zero with some trepidation but more curiosity.Would things be the same?Would she feel like hiding behind her companions or would she be able to stride out, confident in her new armor, new life?What would these people, these ultimately kind and flawlessly generous people, think of her transformation?

Would they even remember her?

Did she want them to?

Zero offered a kind smile and an excuse to pass on the trip: she was working with Fang and Claw to find more Royal Knights.To again test Claw for the aptitude to be a Royal Knight.To try to convince Peregrine Wing, Knight of the Skies, to return to Lacroa.Everyone knew she would never leave the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ and Falcon Freeborn again.Claw, while powerful, loved her selfish ways too much to give them up for the rigor of a Royal Knight's schedule.If there were more Knights with the destinies to become Royal in the land they would have felt compelled to come forward already.Each excuse had its answer and Winter was simply too honest to hide behind any one of them.

To the unearned and unquestioning friendship of others Winter was unused and unfamiliar.To the wrongs wrought by human, robot and gundam she was well acquainted.To the rights and beauty...even now, even with years behind her, she was struck shy.Disbelieving.How?She asked herself, time and time again, even while she watched Rele cast the teleportation spell.How could one know the evils of the world and be so open?Be so trusting?Take everything at value first given and never second question?Keiko couldn't possibly believe Bakunetsumaru and Zero to be actors, still.Couldn't possibly believe the DaiShogun, whose signature was framed on her wall, would someday appear in a movie.

Winter simply didn't understand, which was frustrating for a Knight.After all, Tolerance was one of the first rules of the Code of Chivalry.A code which she tried her best to live by. _A Knight is kind.A Knight's first duty is to understand._

Feeling the Princess' magic bathe her and gently drew her feet from the floor, she looked over at Zero to see him standing with one fist clenched in front of his chest and his eyes fixed on some point in the distance.Before she could do anything Rele laid a hand on Zero's arm and though he started, after a moment he graced his Princess with a smile.

Instantly on landing Winter found her balance and looked around, searching for anything which could possibly be a threat.This time it was Zero who reached over to rest his hand on her arm, shaking his head slightly.This was NeoTopia, his gaze seemed to say.No need to be vigilant here.A gentle wind fanned both of their capes, carrying with it the laughter of nearby children and the scent of backyard cooking.Similar to the streets of Lacroa, though missing were the shouts of adults and the acrid scent of new building.A note of fresh cut grass brought Winter's attention to a petal as it floated by; she reached out and plucked it from the breeze, examining its white and pink patterns with curiosity.No such flower in Lacroa or the Isles she had seen held such a mix.

An inquiring glance from the Princess brought a slight nod from the Royal Knight: Yes, she was all right.No overwhelming memories, here.Just scattered and confused ones, like looking at another person's life.Together the three of them crossed rolling hills toward the nearest road, Zero floating, Rele and Winter walking.

Spotting a patch of flowers which seemed to match Rele's informal dress perfectly, Winter found herself making a detour to gather some, catching up to her fellow Royal Knight and Princess before they noticed she was missing.The two were deep in discussion over something which Winter, keeping half of her attention on listening for her own name, didn't feel the need to pay attention to.She was busy watching for more flowers, having gotten the idea to give some to Keiko when they arrived.It wouldn't do, after all, to show up even to a friend's house without some kind of gift for their hosts.It simply wasn't polite.

Rele said her name and Winter looked over, seeing her Princess' gaze were on the flowers she held.Blushing slightly she offered them, earning a beaming smile from the young lady.Despite his reputation, Zero didn't look more than mildly jealous; he actually looked somewhat approving of the gift.Winter found herself smiling and her spirits lifting.NeoTopia was a strange place, she decided, detouring again to gather some flowers which had small red and yellow sunburst patterns on their petals.No matter if one was a Princess, Knight or commoner outside of NeoTopia, one became something else while visiting.At least, she seemed to have become someone else.Someone willing to gather flowers and let the cares of her rank flick away on the breeze.Was this how Mark and Keiko felt?Was this why Shute was such a remarkable optimist?

Feeling her steps slow as they turned onto the path which led to Shute's home, Winter fell slightly behind the others.She looked down at the flowers in her hands and felt the same trepidation she had before Rele had teleported them here.Perhaps NeoTopia wasn't so magical, if she could still feel apprehension toward how she would be received.What if? _What if what if what if what if--_

Keiko loved the flowers.Finding herself in charge of the none-too-steady Nana while the woman rushed off to find a vase, Winter looked into the blue eyes of the infant and found herself summoning one of her earliest carvings, a duck, for her, which the youngster instantly took and began to gnaw on.Keiko was also delighted by this small act of kindness, though she retrieved the wooden carving and tried to replace it with a duck made of plastic.Nana wouldn't have any of the new duck, putting up quite the fuss until her mother relented and returned the wooden duck to her.Its beak returned to Nana's mouth almost instantly.Winter assured Keiko she didn't mind in the slightest.

Somewhere during this conversation Shute, Zero and Rele disappeared into Shute's workshop, leaving Winter alone with the rest of Shute's family.Mark brought out his guitar and, thoroughly distracted by the music, Winter completely forgot to be nervous.When the three of them returned, Shute smelling of scorched electronic components and looking entirely chagrined, Winter was carefully strumming newly-learned cords on the guitar while Mark flipped burgers and Keiko played with Nana and her new duck.Shute was sent inside to get changed and washed up, Rele and Zero settling comfortably nearby.

Both Zero and Winter came to their feet when Sayla and her parents arrived, Zero conjuring a Princess rose for the teen while Winter simply bowed.Though both Knights offered to give their places to the newcomers, soon everyone was settled where they had been, the new arrivals pulling chairs from nearby.Everyone cheerfully greeted Captain when he arrived, the last of their gathering for the evening.Winter returned to her quiet practice with the guitar, Mark reaching over every now and again to correct her grip or show her a new cord.

The dinner passed in a similar way, Shute teasing Zero about the size of the slice of cake he got and the swiftness with which it disappeared.Zero gave as good as he got after a few moments of looking affronted, earning quite a few laughs from those gathered.The first stars began to show in the sky and Sayla's family cited needing to get an early start for some planned activity as the reason for an early end of their evening.Everyone praised Sayla's cake and Mark's burgers, spent a bit more time talking, then drifted away.The gundams helped with the clean up and Mark offered to find Winter a guitar more her size.Blushing, Winter declined but thanked him for the offer.

Rele did accept the offer of staying the night, assuring all involved that Shute's workshop was a good enough bedroom, even for a Princess.Shute, after a sharp look from Zero, stated he would stay up at the house.Captain returned to the SDG base and the two Royal Knights wound up relaxing on the roof of the workshop in a companionable quiet.Far enough to give Rele privacy, close enough to fulfill their duties as guards.

"You did well," Zero murmured, his voice just about covered by the sound of the breeze washing through the nearby trees."I know you were worried."

"I was," Winter admitted, her rasping tones just as soft."I still do not understand this place or these people.It is so easy to be here.I mistrust it."

"As did I, at first," Zero agreed, gazing up at the stars overhead."But after two years of solitude...how easily this family accepted me, how gentle Princess Sayla is, the kindness the SDG and Mayor Gathermoon has shown me...it was a balm upon my soul.It still is.Let this place ease you, Winter.There are no traps, here.Everything is exactly as it appears to be."

Rolling onto her stomach and looking up at the house, Winter sighed softly, glancing over when Zero placed a hand on her back, his touch soothing."I am afraid I will fall in love with these gentle rolling hills and this kind people," she told him."And never want to return to the sometimes harsh land and lives in Lacroa."

Zero fell quiet, his breathing slowing until Winter thought he might have fallen asleep."I love this place," he said finally, "though not as much as Lacroa.It is possible to love more than one land, I have discovered, just as it is possible to love more than one person.Lacroa may not be perfect but NeoTopia is not without its faults, either.We are made for swords and Princesses, Winter, not schoolbooks and Mayors.We can love elsewhere, but not live it.Not for long."

"Swordplay and sorcery," Winter said with a soft chuckle, resting her chin on her hand."That is what a Knight is made of.I am learning, Zero.I will become comfortable with peace, yet."

"Good," Zero told her, a smile so clear in his voice that she didn't need to look over at him."To be naive of the good things in the multiverse is no way to live.NeoTopia is a good place to learn of them."


	3. Angst

In one way, Winter was jealous of those living in NeoTopia, including Captain and Shute.Particularly Captain and Shute.They shared a friendship so deeply seated, so innocent and pure that it could be considered indecent, in some ways.Overtures to their words, skewed perceptions and what they meant was twisted in a completely unintended manner.They took for granted things that Winter had never known.The ease of a peaceful childhood-- or any childhood, for that matter.As soon as Winter was aware she had been placed on a transport to Lacroa Castle and assigned to a training group.The luxuries of a safe environment in which one could learn from harmless mistakes made never existed.Betrayal was her best friend, as she grew.Ridicule her playmate.Shame her champion.Mother, perfection never gained.Father, resentment from those around her.

These experiences made an extended stay in NeoTopia supremely uncomfortable for the Royal Knight, if only because she didn't know how to act.Mark asking her how her day was going caused a burst of panic and a stammered response. Keiko's friendly invitation to a meal was akin to a royal command.Fine, sir.Of course, my lady.

At least that was how it had been when she was Song.Now that she was Winter she looked toward the trip to NeoTopia with Rele and Zero with some trepidation but more curiosity.Would things be the same?Would she feel like hiding behind her companions or would she be able to stride out, confident in her new armor, new life?What would these people, these ultimately kind and flawlessly generous people, think of her transformation?

Would they even remember her?

Did she want them to?

Zero offered a kind smile and an excuse to pass on the trip: she was working with Fang and Claw to find more Royal Knights.To again test Claw for the aptitude to be a Royal Knight.To try to convince Peregrine Wing, Knight of the Skies, to return to Lacroa.Everyone knew she would never leave the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ and Falcon Freeborn again.Claw, while powerful, loved her selfish ways too much to give them up for the rigor of a Royal Knight's schedule.If there were more Knights with the destinies to become Royal in the land they would have felt compelled to come forward already.Each excuse had its answer and Winter was simply too honest to hide behind any one of them.

To the unearned and unquestioning friendship of others Winter was unused and unfamiliar.To the wrongs wrought by human, robot and gundam she was well acquainted.To the rights and beauty...even now, even with years behind her, she was struck shy.Disbelieving.How?She asked herself, time and time again, even while she watched Rele cast the teleportation spell.How could one know the evils of the world and be so open?Be so trusting?Take everything at value first given and never second question?Keiko couldn't possibly believe Bakunetsumaru and Zero to be actors, still.Couldn't possibly believe the DaiShogun, whose signature was framed on her wall, would someday appear in a movie.

Winter simply didn't understand, which was frustrating for a Knight.After all, Tolerance was one of the first rules of the Code of Chivalry.A code which she tried her best to live by. _A Knight is kind.A Knight's first duty is to understand._

Feeling the Princess' magic bathe her and gently drew her feet from the floor, she looked over at Zero to see him standing with one fist clenched in front of his chest and his eyes fixed on some point in the distance.Before she could do anything Rele laid a hand on Zero's arm and though he started, after a moment he graced his Princess with a smile.

Instantly on landing Winter found her balance and looked around, searching for anything which could possibly be a threat.This time it was Zero who reached over to rest his hand on her arm, shaking his head slightly.This was NeoTopia, his gaze seemed to say.No need to be vigilant here.A gentle wind fanned both of their capes, carrying with it the laughter of nearby children and the scent of backyard cooking.Similar to the streets of Lacroa, though missing were the shouts of adults and the acrid scent of new building.A note of fresh cut grass brought Winter's attention to a petal as it floated by; she reached out and plucked it from the breeze, examining its white and pink patterns with curiosity.No such flower in Lacroa or the Isles she had seen held such a mix.

An inquiring glance from the Princess brought a slight nod from the Royal Knight: Yes, she was all right.No overwhelming memories, here.Just scattered and confused ones, like looking at another person's life.Together the three of them crossed rolling hills toward the nearest road, Zero floating, Rele and Winter walking.

Spotting a patch of flowers which seemed to match Rele's informal dress perfectly, Winter found herself making a detour to gather some, catching up to her fellow Royal Knight and Princess before they noticed she was missing.The two were deep in discussion over something which Winter, keeping half of her attention on listening for her own name, didn't feel the need to pay attention to.She was busy watching for more flowers, having gotten the idea to give some to Keiko when they arrived.It wouldn't do, after all, to show up even to a friend's house without some kind of gift for their hosts.It simply wasn't polite.

Rele said her name and Winter looked over, seeing her Princess' gaze were on the flowers she held.Blushing slightly she offered them, earning a beaming smile from the young lady.Despite his reputation, Zero didn't look more than mildly jealous; he actually looked somewhat approving of the gift.Winter found herself smiling and her spirits lifting.NeoTopia was a strange place, she decided, detouring again to gather some flowers which had small red and yellow sunburst patterns on their petals.No matter if one was a Princess, Knight or commoner outside of NeoTopia, one became something else while visiting.At least, she seemed to have become someone else.Someone willing to gather flowers and let the cares of her rank flick away on the breeze.Was this how Mark and Keiko felt?Was this why Shute was such a remarkable optimist?

Feeling her steps slow as they turned onto the path which led to Shute's home, Winter fell slightly behind the others.She looked down at the flowers in her hands and felt the same trepidation she had before Rele had teleported them here.Perhaps NeoTopia wasn't so magical, if she could still feel apprehension toward how she would be received.What if? _What if what if what if what if--_

Keiko loved the flowers.Finding herself in charge of the none-too-steady Nana while the woman rushed off to find a vase, Winter looked into the blue eyes of the infant and found herself summoning one of her earliest carvings, a duck, for her, which the youngster instantly took and began to gnaw on.Keiko was also delighted by this small act of kindness, though she retrieved the wooden carving and tried to replace it with a duck made of plastic.Nana wouldn't have any of the new duck, putting up quite the fuss until her mother relented and returned the wooden duck to her.Its beak returned to Nana's mouth almost instantly.Winter assured Keiko she didn't mind in the slightest.

Somewhere during this conversation Shute, Zero and Rele disappeared into Shute's workshop, leaving Winter alone with the rest of Shute's family.Mark brought out his guitar and, thoroughly distracted by the music, Winter completely forgot to be nervous.When the three of them returned, Shute smelling of scorched electronic components and looking entirely chagrined, Winter was carefully strumming newly-learned cords on the guitar while Mark flipped burgers and Keiko played with Nana and her new duck.Shute was sent inside to get changed and washed up, Rele and Zero settling comfortably nearby.

Both Zero and Winter came to their feet when Sayla and her parents arrived, Zero conjuring a Princess rose for the teen while Winter simply bowed.Though both Knights offered to give their places to the newcomers, soon everyone was settled where they had been, the new arrivals pulling chairs from nearby.Everyone cheerfully greeted Captain when he arrived, the last of their gathering for the evening.Winter returned to her quiet practice with the guitar, Mark reaching over every now and again to correct her grip or show her a new cord.

The dinner passed in a similar way, Shute teasing Zero about the size of the slice of cake he got and the swiftness with which it disappeared.Zero gave as good as he got after a few moments of looking affronted, earning quite a few laughs from those gathered.The first stars began to show in the sky and Sayla's family cited needing to get an early start for some planned activity as the reason for an early end of their evening.Everyone praised Sayla's cake and Mark's burgers, spent a bit more time talking, then drifted away.The gundams helped with the clean up and Mark offered to find Winter a guitar more her size.Blushing, Winter declined but thanked him for the offer.

Rele did accept the offer of staying the night, assuring all involved that Shute's workshop was a good enough bedroom, even for a Princess.Shute, after a sharp look from Zero, stated he would stay up at the house.Captain returned to the SDG base and the two Royal Knights wound up relaxing on the roof of the workshop in a companionable quiet.Far enough to give Rele privacy, close enough to fulfill their duties as guards.

"You did well," Zero murmured, his voice just about covered by the sound of the breeze washing through the nearby trees."I know you were worried."

"I was," Winter admitted, her rasping tones just as soft."I still do not understand this place or these people.It is so easy to be here.I mistrust it."

"As did I, at first," Zero agreed, gazing up at the stars overhead."But after two years of solitude...how easily this family accepted me, how gentle Princess Sayla is, the kindness the SDG and Mayor Gathermoon has shown me...it was a balm upon my soul.It still is.Let this place ease you, Winter.There are no traps, here.Everything is exactly as it appears to be."

Rolling onto her stomach and looking up at the house, Winter sighed softly, glancing over when Zero placed a hand on her back, his touch soothing."I am afraid I will fall in love with these gentle rolling hills and this kind people," she told him."And never want to return to the sometimes harsh land and lives in Lacroa."

Zero fell quiet, his breathing slowing until Winter thought he might have fallen asleep."I love this place," he said finally, "though not as much as Lacroa.It is possible to love more than one land, I have discovered, just as it is possible to love more than one person.Lacroa may not be perfect but NeoTopia is not without its faults, either.We are made for swords and Princesses, Winter, not schoolbooks and Mayors.We can love elsewhere, but not live it.Not for long."

"Swordplay and sorcery," Winter said with a soft chuckle, resting her chin on her hand."That is what a Knight is made of.I am learning, Zero.I will become comfortable with peace, yet."

"Good," Zero told her, a smile so clear in his voice that she didn't need to look over at him."To be naive of the good things in the multiverse is no way to live.NeoTopia is a good place to learn of them."


	4. Silly

The rock arched lazily through the sky and tumbled downward, pelting off of the helmet of Zero the Winged Knight with a solid _thunk_.  Caught mid-stride and entirely off guard, the Royal Knight stumbled, instinctively raising a hand to cover the offended spot and turned to glare at the gundam from whose direction the missile had been lobbed from.  "That was entirely unproductive and uncalled for," he snapped, feeling his temper mounted when Winter merely tossed another rock up and down in her palm.  The original projectile hadn't been larger than Zero's thumb and the second, which was still being flipped casually into the air by the younger Royal Knight, was even smaller.

The two had been escorting Princess Relejimana on a scouting mission for the SDG at the insistence of the King and Queen.While Winter, Zero and the Princess had been investigating an odd energy reading Captain had detected in a ravine, a sudden earthquake had caused a land-slide.Zero had toppled backward off of the rock he had been perched on, recovering just in time to catch Rele from where Winter had shoved her out of the way of the avalanche of dirt and stone.Now Winter was trapped and attempting to dig her out only made the situation worse with an even larger amount of dirt and rock held at bay by the same boulder keeping her trapped.Moving the boulder without a way to get Winter free immediately would bury her completely.Though both she and Rele wanted Zero to go get help, the Winged Knight was refusing to leave.

Winter caught the rock she had been flipping and hurled it at Zero, who had started to pace again.The small missile caught him on the shoulder and pulled another cry of annoyance from him."Stop that!"

"I will not," Winter said, crossing her arms over the golden jewel in her chest."Zero.You are not acting rationally, with grace or elegance.A Royal Knight follows the orders of his Princess."

"What if something happened to one, or both, of you while I was gone?" Zero demanded, scowling."I couldn't bear it!I wouldn't be able to li--"

"Zero the Winged Knight you will listen to orders!" Rele said, stamping one delicate foot and raising a puff of dust."I order you to go and bring back our allies!"

"Forgive me, Princess," Zero said, meeting her ferocious gaze squarely, "but I will never obey that order from you again."

Princess Rele took a step back, startled by the passion in his denial."We are not besieged by enemies," she said, perplexed."Zero--"

"No!"

Silence fell and Rele finally settled sitting next to Winter on a boulder the Princess was pretty sure was not contributing to the gundam's current state of half crushed.Because she was so close she was able to hear the young Kngiht's mutter:

" 'E's just bein' daft, completely daft.Crow be savin' all from stubborn Knights!"

"Excuse me?" the Princess asked, more amused than anything.Stopping her minor struggles, Winter froze, peeking up past her visor at her Princess.

"Apologies, m'lady," she said, her raspy voice returning to the formal Lacroian accent she spoke with normally. "Please pardon my crude language.It was a momentary lapse."

"No, what was that?" Rele asked, genuinely curious."Who is Crow?"

"I--" Winter sighed, leaning back as much as she could while buried to the mid-chest."Argon said it countless times about me, Princess.I suppose it simply slipped into my mind and stuck.I do not know who Crow is, but all in the Pirates Isles swear by her."

"Her?" Rele asked, even more intrigued.Winter nodded, absently watching Zero drag wood into a pile.

"The Queen may know more," the young Royal Knight suggested, feeling more helpless in the conversation than she did half buried in rubble."Again, my apologies, Princess."

"My Royal Mother is loathe to speak of her time in the Isles," Rele said, drawing her knees up and resting her chin on them.Curled like that she looked like nothing more than an over-dressed normal teen and Winter found herself wondering if the royal teenager had any friends at all besides the Gundam Force.She certainly seemed very alone, wound into a little ball in the bottom of a ravine on top of a wobbly boulder.

"The first time I heard Argon use that particular curse," Winter began, dredging the memory up from the back of her mind, "I had mostly recovered, physically, and insisted on helping Argon with everything I could, even if it was beyond my strength or...vertical limitations."

Seeing that Rele was listening closely Winter began telling the story of how she had been doing her best to, without using her magic in any way, help Argon transport some barrels of paint from the dock to their cliff-top cabin."Each barrel was easily as large as me," Winter explained, her gaze focused on how silly she must have looked trying to haul the huge barrel up the steep path."But I forbade Argon from assisting me.I said I would get the barrel up to the cabin alone and I was going to do just that."

"What happened?"Rele asked, her eyes wide.

"I got almost to the top," the young Knight murmured, "but I tripped and my other foot slipped on a little rock." She picked one up that was about the size of Rele's thumb nail."No larger than this.The barrel and I went tumbling back down the path, careening around the corners, every time I tried to catch myself the barrel would knock me off of my grip!"

The Princess of Lacroa had her hands over her mouth but Winter could see her shoulders shaking in silent laughter."Did you...?" Rele asked, unable to keep the mirth from her voice. Winter nodded with a wince that wasn't entirely faked.

"I did.The barrel reached the bottom in one piece but when I crashed into it--" she sighed, shaking her head."I was covered in brown paint, head to foot.I had barely wiped the paint from my eyes when I saw Argon looming over me.'Daft, completely daft.Crow be savin' all from stubborn Knights!' he said.It was not the last time I heard it by far."

"Oh, Winter," Rele giggled, her hands still pressed in front of her mouth."I cannot imagine you being so silly!"

"I once battled Destroyer Dom with a whisk," Zero said abruptly, crossing to stand on Winter's other side.Both girls stared at him, eyes wide.

"A whip?" Winter questioned, sure she had heard wrong.Zero shook his head, looking chagrined.

"A cooking whisk."Though Zero told the story with as much dignity as he could manage, by the end both Rele and Winter were doing their best not to laugh outright.When he was done Rele related a brief story of how, when she had just been unpetrified by the Gundam Force she kept summoning small capes for the group.

It was near nightfall by this time and Zero picked up his sword and shield, crossing back over to the somewhat massive pile of broken branches he had been collecting during the afternoon.The moment he began to scrape the edge of his blade against his shield Winter realized what he was doing and raised a hand to summon her own weapon."Here," she called, catching his attention."Zero, use my sword.It might be easier."

"What is he doing?" Rele asked, watching Zero scrape the two swords together and carefully watch a small ball of bark and dried grass just below the two weapons.

"Making a signal fire," Winter told her."We will be overdue for our check in, soon.Captain and the others will be looking and without the fire will not likely see us in the darkness."

"It is so far over there," Rele said softly, glancing at the trapped gundam."What if it gets cold?"

"I will be all right, Princess," Winter assured.

"If we had that flaming samurai," Zero muttered, obviously unaware how his voice was carrying, "this would not be nearly so difficult."

Looking at each other at exactly the same time, Rele and Winter descended into giggles."At least we will not want for entertainment," Rele gasped, using the ragged end of one sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"He tries," Winter said softly, leaning back slightly to try to ease some of the pressure on her armor.A few moments later she fell still, not having expected Rele to shift over until she had her head on Winter's shoulder.

"Are we friends?"The Princess asked quietly."I do not want a formal answer, Winter.I want the truth."

"I believe Zero is very fond of you," Winter murmured after an entirely startled pause."I...when you sent me to NeoTopia I had little knowledge of what friendship was.I remember throwing a tantrum about it in front of him."

"You have not answered my question," Rele said, giving a huffy sigh.

"I would like to be friends," Winter told her somewhat hesitantly."We girls need to stick together against --"

"The arrows and missiles of outrageous fortune?" Rele asked with a grin.

Winter buried her face in her palm, grinning."I can believe he said that," she confessed."Zero is prone to such dramatics."

"It is my duty as a most elegant Knight," the gundam in question said, prompting fresh laughter from the two girls.He was posed in front of his fire, which he had finally succeeded in lighting, the Buster Sword in his shield, Winter's blade in his hand.At the moment he looked nothing like an elegant Knight, covered in grime, dust and stains.He walked over to them, handing Winter her sword with an overdone flourishing bow."Your weapon, m'lady."

"Thank you, good sir," Winter accepted, banishing the blade back into its holding pocket."How long do you think it will be before we are found?"

"Knowing Captain," Zero said, settling on Rele's other side, "not long."

"I must admit I still find Captain very strange," Winter confessed."NeoTopia as well."

"Shute found Lacroa and Ark strange when he first arrived in each land," Zero pointed out.

"Ark _is_ strange," Winter said, shifting slightly.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Zero asked.Winter gave him a flat look.

"No, m'lord," she said, expression deadpan."I am wonderfully and perfectly content with my lower half buried under a boulder so large I cannot move and you cannot lift it without risk of injuring me.Which, I may add, I would not mind if we could get out of here earlier."

Zero huffed, stalking back to the fire.

Expecting at least a smile from Rele, Winter was surprised to see a wistful look on the teen's face."Rele?" She asked, using the Princess' nickname for the first time.

"I believe you are in love with him," the Princess whispered back, prompting Winter to jerk her head back in utter bewilderment.

"Me?" She squeaked, unable to help sneaking a glance at the Winged Knight, who was pacing on the other side of the fire."No offense, but you must be mistaken.We are comrades, nothing more.Claw fancies him.He is...Zero.I could never-- I--" Seeing the amused look Rele was giving her, Winter trailed off with her furious whispers, aware her mask was burning and her eyes were bright with embarrassment.

"Claw could never appeal to him," Rele murmured softly."She is much too brash and crude.I see her much better with Bakunetsumaru."

"Baku is scared of her and Zero is my mentor!" Winter protested, remembering just in time to keep her voice down.Abruptly and entirely against her will Winter's memory suddenly brought up the time she and Zero had, exhausted, bunked together on the _Swallow's Rest_.It had been the first time she had seen him anything other than poised and smooth-- the then Last Royal Knight had been genuinely scared of whatever dream had knocked him to the floor."I-- Can we not discuss this now?"Winter asked miserably, burying her burning face in her hands."Rele, please!"

Cloth slid against rock and Winter glanced over to see Rele had stood, gazing intently at the sky."We will," she said, glancing down at her captive guardian, "if only because Captain has found us.This discussion is not over, however, Winter!"

"What discussion?" Zero wanted to know, walking over to join them.When he saw Winter's current state of flustered he shook his head slightly."No need to be embarrassed for your predicament in front of Captain," he advised.

Winter merely huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.


	5. Bath

She hadn't always loved water.  Even now she wasn't fond of hot water, though there was some enjoyment to be had from sinking into a hot bath.  After a little while, however, she began to itch and was just as likely to drain the tub and finish the wash under a nice cool spray.  Today was different, however.  Today she was standing guard while Rele used a shower at the SDG, doing her best not to shift under what felt like five extra pounds of mud and grime.  She would get her turn, soon enough, she simply needed to be patient--

A thud from inside sent Winter charging into the room, doing her level best to both fulfill her duty as guardian and not infringe on her Princess' privacy.Rele sighed, though it was more in relief than irritation, and pointed to a bar of soap which had apparently escaped her grasp and sailed clean across the room."If you would, Winter, thank you."

"Of course, Princess," Winter said, trotting over to retrieve the item.Realizing her own hands were too dirty to pick up the bar, she instead levitated it, bringing it carefully back to Rele.Both the teen's dignity and her own sensibilities were protected, she then saw, by a partition of frosted glass which hid Rele from neck to knee.A graceful hand extended and Winter gently placed the soap into it, turning to go as soon as she had.

"Please don't go," Rele said, startling the Royal Knight."We never just talk, Winter, and I know you have to be miserable, with all of that muck on your armor.There is another shower," the girl pointed a few feet away, "there."

Relieved, Winter bowed."By your leave, Princess."Moments later she was using the ample soap and wonderfully adjustable water to scrub the grime from her armor, humming absently as she worked.

"I don't believe I have ever seen Claw so upset," Rele said, startling Winter slightly.Glancing up at the teen, at first the Royal Knight wasn't sure how to respond.

"One thing I have come to realize about Claw, Highness," Winter finally said, watching the soap and grime rinse from her armor in relief, "is that her armor is not only modeled after a cat...she seems to have modeled herself after one, too."

"Cats are such dignified creatures, though," Rele mused.

"The ones in the palace, perhaps," Winter said, applying herself to scrubbing a particularly stubborn clot of mud from one of her arms, "but I have seen alley cats in the Pirate Isles who are..." the Royal Knight trailed off, trying to think of how to best explain."Earthy," she finished, "wanton.But she enjoys her life, or seems to."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like," Rele murmured, her voice soft.Winter glanced over and saw the teen examining herself in the mirror, her hair in waving sheets down her back and a towel wrapped around her slim body.

"Wonder what?" Winter asked, when the Princess fell quiet.Rele met her gaze in the mirror and attempted a smile.

"I suppose you wouldn't understand," Rele said, "and might think it the wining of a spoiled child."

"I would never think that," Winter said, startled."Princess--" she stopped, then shook her head slightly, pulling her helmet off to get the grime from the places she couldn't reach normally."Rele," she said, her ice blue eyes meeting the Princess' blue-violet ones, "you are over ten years older than I am.I have never seen you as a child and you are certainly not spoiled.You have even less freedom in your decisions than we Royal Knights.At least I can apply for vacation."

"Perceptive," Rele said, her smile more genuine."And daring.Zero would never speak to me such."

About to apologize, the Royal Knight realized Rele was jesting with her and relaxed a bit."Zero is noble, courageous and elegant," Winter said, pitching her voice so it woudn't carry into the hall through the closed door."He is also, however, imprisoned by what he believes to be the right and proper way of things.He can loosen up...in private."Seeing Rele draw breath to say something, Winter plowed on before the Princess could."I am not as educated as he, nor am I as cultured.I am somewhat crass and I never learned to properly hold my opinions to my self."

At first the teen looked startled, then she began to laugh, a soft sound of genuine amusement."For example?"Rele asked, eyes sparkling.

"I can be convinced to gossip, on occasion," Winter supplied, using the mirrors to make sure her silver armor was free of all grime."Something Zero would never do.Knights are supposed to be above that, after all.I also know some tavern dances and have been known to swear, when my temper is badly broken."

"Who is the source of your gossip?" Rele wanted to know, settling primly on a nearby bench.

"Claw," Winter said."Some of the younger Knights, though they are more apt to socialize with her than with me.Rele, are there rules keeping you from getting to know your Knights better?"

"My Knights?" The Princess asked, startled at the abrupt question."I...no, I do not believe so.Why?"

"Forgive a brash gundam for saying so," Winter began, "but you seem incredibly lonely.With no humans of your own age and rank to spend time with...why not spend time in the classes the young Knights must take?I am sure you could at least help with teaching of some of them, if you did not want to learn."

"My royal Mother would hate the idea," Rele said, though her tone was not discouraged.By the contrary, it was light and enthusiastic."But I'm sure I could convince Father to allow it.I must choose two more Royal Knights, after all, and how am I going to do that if I don't know any of the new Knights?"

"Indeed, Princess," Winter said, bowing.In doing so she slipped slightly on the slick floor and had to jerk back abruptly to keep from falling.When she had steadied herself, flushing lightly in embarrassment, she found Rele looking concerned and a bit amused but not contemptuous.

"But that is how they will always see me, isn't it?" Rele asked quietly, her cheer fading."As their Princess."

"Shute will always see you as his friend," Winter said on impulse."So will Captain.You are not Peregrine Wing's Princess, nor Falcon's.Kibaomaru sees you as an equal.Fang--"

"Fang likes everyone equally," Rele said primly.Winter gave a soft snort of laughter but shook her head in disagreement.

"Once Fang makes a decision to either like or dislike someone, that opinion stays," Winter said."He does not much like Guneagle, or Kao Lyn.There are also those among the Royal Guard whom he avoids.He seems to tolerate Sayla, mostly out of respect for Zero."

"I wonder about that girl," Rele confided, leaning forward slightly.Winter grinned.

"As do I, Rele.She is nice, but sometimes..."Winter shook her head, then returned to her original point."I realize you must be lonely, in the palace.But you are hardly alone."

"You are hardly crass," Rele said abruptly, standing and moving to place a hand on Winter's head.The Royal Knight still held her helmet, so was startled by the gesture."You are candid and insightful.May I count on your council, Winter, when others are blinded by protocol and duty?"

"I can not promise to not be blinded myself," Winter said slowly, looking up at her Princess, "but I will do what I can to serve you, Princess.And not just because I must.I serve you, like Zero does, from love, not duty."

The royal teen finally gave a genuine smile."Thank you."


	6. Reading Books

_Please,_   came the accented voice as soon as Zero, the Winged Knight stepped into the cavernous room.   He looked over to see one of Library's heads snake out from its pillar, looking disapprovingly at the water that dripped from his cape.  _Dry yourself before touching anything, Zero.  I do not wish to have any of my books or manuscripts damaged by the water._

"Of course," Zero said, bowing to the black and green head."I am looking for Winter, is she here?"

_She is,_ Library replied, using one of his many, many hands to point deeper into the room. _She requested to see my documents on different fighting styles but got distracted.Is she late for something?_

"No," Zero said, striding in the direction Library had indicated.He knew he was trailing water but couldn't really do anything about it so didn't try."She missed a couple of meals and I am simply concerned.Winter?"

"Hm?" Winter asked absently from where she was curled beside a roaring fire.The fire was deep in the wall, well away from any of the books, and had a screen preventing any sparks from getting out or stray papers from getting in."Oh!Zero, you are soaked!"

With a gesture the Royal Knight sucked the majority of the water out of Zero's form, creating an orange-sized ball of ice."Thank you," Zero sighed, sinking into a nearby chair.He blinked and shifted slightly, finding it almost criminally comfortable."This chair is amazing."

_Thank you!_ A nearby Library head said, sounding pleased. _Winter, Zero says you've forgotten to eat._

"Have I?"Winter asked, glancing up from her book again."I suppose Kibaomaru is upset."

"More amused," Zero admitted."I was concerned.What are you reading?"

"A fantastic book that Library suggested," Winter said, absently sectioning the ice into small enough chunks that it would be able to pass through the grill.The pieces were so small that they just caused the fire to crack and pop in protest instead of doing anything to extinguish it."It is actually part two in a series."

A black and pastel patterned green hand presented a book to Zero, who took it curiously."What is it about?"

_A Knight,_ Library said. _It's a story from Lacroa, actually.It is very good._

"Is it?"Zero asked, opening the book and turning to the first page.  
  
**  
  
"...I should have known."

Blinking, Zero and Winter both looked up, startled.Kibaomaru was standing between their chairs, a Library snake head over each shoulder.Glancing at the window was a lost cause; the storm outside still lashed rain against the panes violently.Zero looked down at the book in his hands and realized that he was more than halfway done with it and his eyes widened."How long...?"

"You two both missed evening meal," Kibaomaru said, shaking his head slightly."That's a full day's of meals you've missed, Winter.Just like you used to."

"Apologies," Winter sighed, setting her book aside reluctantly."Reading about Lacroa's history is fascinating.Did you know there used to be human Knights as well as Knight Gundams?"

"I did not," Kibaomaru said, "I do, however, know the story of the first Knight to become a Musha."

Zero jerked his head up, staring."A Knight Gundam who became a Musha?"He asked, "how?"

_Here,_ Library said, handing Zero a book that was easily four times as thick as the one he was currently reading. _It is also very good.And mostly true._

"Hm," Kibaomaru said, taking it from Zero to leaf through."You're right, Library.The story itself is true but this one is written from the point of view of the Musha.It isn't flattering to the Knight and his companions in places."

"Zero is tolerant," Winter said, standing with a stretch."Ooph, I am stiff."

"He may be," Kibaomaru said, regarding the Winged Knight in such a way that caused him to bristle."But perhaps you should read it first, Winter.I wouldn't want to shatter his ideas of Lacroa's past."

"This," Zero said, tapping the book he had been reading, "is already changing some of the things I thought I knew.Is this one true, Library?"

_Mostly,_ Library said, _a human wrote it so there are some historical inaccuracies, but I suppose poetic license can be taken in some areas._

"What I find interesting," Winter said, handing Library some of the scrolls that she had been reading earlier.

_Thank you,_ Library murmured, the hands departing to replace the scrolls in their proper places.

"You are welcome.I find it interesting that this book mentions there being human Knights in Ark."

"That must be one of the inaccuracies," Kibaomaru said."I have never heard of humans being in Ark before now."

_No, that is true,_ Library objected. _There were humans in Ark close to a thousand years ago._ One of its hands descended with a scroll, unraveling it carefully so the former warlord could see the writing it held. _See?_

"I wonder what happened to them?"He asked absently, reading without taking the scroll from Library.

_The Mushas killed them,_ Library said, looking around when silence fell. _What?Is something wrong?_

"They really killed their humans?" Winter asked, puzzled."Why?"

_That part of the scroll is burned._ Library said, holding it up for inspection. _I do not know, regrettably.I would love to find out._

"We can ask Britainmaru to look for anything that might explain," Zero suggested, drawing nods from around the room, even from the two snake Library heads.

"Ark is a large land," Kibaomaru pointed out."There are at least two nations which still do not accept his rule."

"You happen to have allies in those nations?" Winter asked, a smile in her tone.Kibaomaru fixed her with a look, then laughed.

"Perceptive as always, child.Yes, I do.I will send them messages."

"You haven't sent them messages to persuade them to agree with Britainmaru?" Zero asked. 

"That was not polite, Zero," Winter pointed out."We are Kiba's guests--"

Kibaomaru put out a hand and Winter fell quiet, watching the Royal Knight and former warlord.Though they did not seem to be aware of it they had squared off, each giving the other a hard look.

Four green and black hands extended from various points around them and retrieved all of the books while the two snake heads which had followed Kibaomaru over each gave one of the gundams a disapproving look. _If you must fight,_ they both said, _please do so outside.I will not have my books damaged._

Startled, particularly when one of the hands snatched the book from Zero's grip, the Royal Knight stood blinking in confusion.Kibaomaru simply gave the snake head facing him a mild look."What makes you think we were going to fight?" He asked.

"It appeared so to me, too," Winter said."You both were in battle stance.Library, may I have my book back?"

_Only if they promise not to fight,_ Library replied. 

"I am not in the habit of simply jumping gundams," Zero said, obviously doing his best to sound civilized."It is unseemly."

"Even gundams which had been your opponent at one time?" Kibaomaru asked."I wouldn't be offended.We often have honor duels in Ark."

"I saw the one between Bakunetsumaru and Ashuramaru," Zero stated."Winter is correct, however.It would not be polite to challenge one's host to a duel."

"Another time," Kibaomaru said, giving the Royal Knight a steady look."Library, they are not to spend the night reading as they have the day, either of them.If they are still here come midnight, please escort them out."

_Did you want one of the books to take with you?_ Library asked, the lime-green and black snake head following the Musha toward the door.The pastel-green and black snake head retracted back into a nearby pillar, the hand accompanying it offering Zero and Winter the books they had been reading.Winter accepted hers instantly, Zero hesitating only slightly before doing the same.

"Why do you act so toward him?" Winter wanted to know, curled back up in her chair, her book in her lap. 

"Why do you?" Zero asked in return."He assisted in the conquest of Lacroa."

"He was the only one friendly to me at the Castle," Winter said, frowning."He was in Ark when Lacroa was being taken over, Zero."

"He was a member of the Dark Axis!" Zero said, scowling. 

"He is not, now," Winter pointed out."He assisted with the defeat of General Zeong.If the King and Queen did not trust him they would not have agreed to allow him Governorship of the Isles."

"He attempted to melt Genkimaru down for his gundanium," Zero argued."He tried to kill all of the Gundam force and the Princess."

"How many times will he need to prove himself before you are willing to be civil to him?"Winter asked, her pale gaze a bit disappointed. 

"I don't know," Zero muttered, walking away."He can't undo what he has done."  
  
**  
  
After stewing over the conversation for some time while pacing in the room he had been given, Zero went back to the Library, stepping in silently.Making his way over to where he had last seen Winter he smiled slightly on catching sight of her still curled in her chair, a blanket tucked around her dozing form.Very gently he eased the book from her grip and marked the place, handing it to Library, who took it without comment. 

Doing his best not to wake the younger gundam, Zero lifted her in his arms and took her back to her room, floating so his footsteps wouldn't jostle her or wake her with the noise.Only after he had tucked her in did he notice that her eyes were slightly open and watching him drowsily."I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," she mumbled, reaching to pat his hand."Thanks.'M sorry for what I said."

"You were right," Zero said softly."I have been acting outside of our code of Chivalry.Though Kibaomaru was once our enemy...I will endeavor to treat him with at least civility.I can not promise anything more, for now."

"S'all I ask," Winter mumbled, letting her eyes close."He's a good gundam."

"Sleep," Zero encouraged, smiling slightly. 

"You, too," she told him, waving a finger in his general direction.Within a few moments she was out, completely relaxed.Giving a slight chuckle Zero left the room, closing the door as quietly as he could.


	7. Dancing

"I've seen you," Zero said, trying to stop Winter from leaving the room.His fellow Royal Knight gave him a flat glare and stepped around him in a quick move.

"Which was different," Winter stated, the temperature in the room plummeting to match her mood.It was a rare thing, these days, for the ice mage to lose control of her abilities but Zero could see his breath the next time he spoke.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to shiver."Winter-- talk to me.Explain why this bothers you so."

"It does not--" she began, wheeling on him.Stopping short when she saw her own breath and realized how much the order from Princess Relejimana was affecting her temper, the Royal Knight took a deep breath and let it out, the temperature rising in increments.Zero found himself glad that Winter was not a fire mage instead of an ice mage-- images of how Fenn and Bakunetsumaru reacted to things on a much grander scale flooded into his mind's eye.Winter said something so softly he didn't catch it.

"What?" He asked, moving closer.

"I do not know how," Winter said, not looking him in the eye."I was never trained.What you have seen me do in the Isles was mostly imagined on the spot one afternoon which one of the tavern girls happened to see."

"All Knights--" Zero stopped himself before he could shove his foot into his mouth any further than he already had.

"Exactly," Winter said, turning to walk down the hall. "My apologies to our Princess but I must decline."

"You simply must be trained," Zero said, mostly thinking aloud.Winter stopped short and wheeled to face him, her expression hard to read.

"Trained?"She asked, her voice as hard to decipher as her expression."In formal dancing?Because I have the time to be flitting away my time in a room with the current class of Knights-In-Training, probably just before the class I teach them in shield work?I thank you, but no.I have no wish to erode the hard-won respect they have for me."

"Stop being so caustic and listen to me," Zero said, growing tired of Winter's ill mood."I am not Claw to enjoy such verbal spars.Are you trying to drive me away?I only wish to assist you."

This brought Winter up short and she dropped her gaze to the floor."My apologies," she said finally."Truly, I am sorry.I have no excuse for my behavior."

"No, you really don't," Zero said, finally approaching his friend."Come, we need to speak of this in a less public local."  
  
**  
  
"Odd that I have been in your rooms but you have never been in mine," Winter murmured, closing the door behind them.Zero nodded, looking around curiously.

The set of rooms, which included a front room, bedroom and powder room, were sparsely decorated and almost identical to how he had seen them when they had been empty.The only touches of personality Winter had given them were examples of her carving scattered across the flat surfaces and a glimpse of a deep cobalt blue coverlet on her bed through the open door.He saw the expected Shoji set laid out off to one side, part way through a game, a table and chairs of Pirate Isles style, but that was it.No pictures on the walls, no rugs on the floor."You don't seem to spend much time here," he commented, turning to face her.Winter proved him right with a shake of her head.

"They are too big for me," she said."I--" she glanced at the door to the hall before continuing."I consider them a guilt-gift from the King.I would much prefer a room like yours."

"My single room," Zero said, a smile in his voice, "doesn't have enough space for what we are going to be doing.I will teach you, Winter, the formal dances.Privately.In three days you will be an expert."

"Why do we need to dance in the first place?" Winter wanted to know, plaintively."Our roles are protection, not entertainment."

"You don't wish to dance with me?"Zero asked idly, mostly to see Winter's reaction.

"Of-of course I do," Winter stammered, feeling her mask heat sharply.Gratified, Zero crossed to take her hand and bow over it.

"Stay here," he said, the gentleness in his voice taking the edge from the order."I will return with a music player."  
  
**  
  
By the time Zero returned, Winter had composed herself, greeting him with a smile that only trembled slightly with nervousness."You will be a natural," Zero soothed."With your knowledge of music and natural grace, how can you not be?"

His fellow Royal Knight simply nodded, silently helping him carefully move the furniture in the room to the walls.Once the floor was clear he started the music and made sure it was loud enough to be heard but not so loud he couldn't comfortably talk over it."Your left hand goes on my shoulder," he said, "and my right hand goes on your back.I hold your other hand out, like this."

Zero moved close enough and placed her left hand on his right shoulder, carefully placing his right hand just under her shoulder on her back.His left hand brought her right hand out until they were in a traditional waltz pose.This close, he could feel her trembling and smiled."Relax," he murmured."You'll be fine.Put your right foot between my feet.That's so we don't step on each other."

"That makes sense," Winter said, glancing down to position her feet.Zero gave an encouraging nod.

"It's a box step," he told her softly."On a six count.One two three, four five six.Hear it in the music?"At her nod he tightened his grip slightly and moved her back, sliding into the waltz with a soft sigh.It had been a long time since there had been enough peace in Lacroa for him to do something as simple as dance, so he went slowly at first, pacing their dance half as fast as it should have been and murmuring the beats for them both.

As the afternoon passed he showed her the simple box step and when she seemed to have enough of a grasp on that, he introduced the turning box step.Again they took it at half speed until she was comfortable with the added movement enough that she no longer watched their feet, instead looking into his eyes.Blinking slightly he found himself blushing at the intenseness of her look."Zero," she said softly, when they had been dancing silently for a while.

"Yes?" He asked, just as softly.

"The music stopped," she said, her mask reddening.Instantly Zero stumbled, flushing hotly.

"Sorry," he said, stepping back and letting her hands go."Ah, I'll start it again.Do you want to take a break?"

"How much more is there?" She asked, turning to walk over to a light and turn it on.Only then did Zero realize that the sun was setting; it had been noon when the lesson had started.

"Two or three more things," he said, shrugging to loosen his shoulders.

"How did you learn all of this?" Winter asked, facing him again.Thinking back, Zero chuckled.

"In my Knight training," he told her, "only there were no lady knights in my class.It must have been quite the sight, all of the Knight Trainees, dancing with each other."

Winter stared at him, then pressed a hand to her mask to stifle a giggle."It must have been!" She said, sounding cheerful for the first time that day."All right," she added, before he could say anything else, "shall we continue to practice?"


	8. Vacation

Once a year Winter went to visit Argon.  She had taken the journey four times before and only once did Zero follow her.  Usually he occupied himself doing other things, such as joining Princess Rele on missions for the SDG or running vigorous training scenarios with both the new full Knights and the in-training Knights.  But this time there were no Knights-In-Training ready for a field trip nor were there any new Knights for him to test.  The Knights who were more restless than the others were already running patrols at Lacroa's borders and ever since Fang had been promoted to Royal Knight he had been the one to accompany the Princess during the social season.  At the time the relief of that particular duty had been a blessing-- it had given the Winged Knight a much needed chance to catch up on some rest.  But now he was finding himself without anything to do.

Well, not quite.Making a decision, the Winged Knight left the Castle to the guarding of his well-trained Knights and using the by-now permanent portal between Lacroa and NeoTopia, stepped from early morning to noon.The time shift was something those who regularly moved between the two dimensions, namely the Gundam Force, had gotten so used to that it hardly registered anymore.What had been shaping up to be a brisk and blistery day in Lacroa was a mildly sunny one in the utopia the SDG called home.

"Hey there, Zero," Juli called, waving from the portal control platform.Zero smiled and floated up to greet her, offering her a rose by habit.

"M'lady Juli," he greeted, "you are as beautiful as your fair land, as always.How are things here in NeoTopia?"

"Good," Juli replied, accepting the rose with a grin."No troubles at all.How's Lacroa?"

"Peaceful," Zero said, "enough so that I trust my Princess' safety to the young Knights for a brief time.They are, as most youngsters can be, eager to show they have earned their ranks."

"Listen to you," Juli chuckled, "you've sure become a responsible guy.The Chief and Shute are in a meeting and Captain is in Ark with Baku.I could tell one of them that you're here, if you want."

"I believe I will go greet Shute's parents and possibly Princess Sayla," Zero replied, lifting himself from the deck."No need to disturb any of them on my account.Merely let them know I am visiting your fair city, when their duties are done."

"Will do, Zero," Juli agreed."There's a fair going on in the Peace Park, if you're interested."

"Sounds splendid," Zero said with a smile."Have a good day, Juli."  
  
**  
  
Keiko and Nana, it turned out, were on their way to the fair when Zero arrived.Mark wasn't home currently but would be later that evening.After promising them, particularly the toddler Nana, he would meet up with them at the fair, the Winged Knight made his way to the next home over, the palatial home of Sayla.

"Oh, hello, Zero!"The young lady exclaimed happily, stooping to hug the gundam.Now nearly eighteen, Sayla, like Shute and Rele, had gained several inches and just about towered over the Royal Knight.Zero didn't mind, conjuring a multicolored bouquet of roses for his long-time friend.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted, earning a gentle peal of laughter from the teen."Princess Rele sends her regards and her thanks for the lovely cake you made for her last birthday.She wants to know how you managed such complex decorations and wonderful tastes without any magic at all."

"Oh, it was nothing." Sayla waved a hand carelessly, finding a vase for the flowers."I am simply glad it reached her party without mishap.I feared it would topple half a dozen times, such a delicate thing, traveling that far...Zero, wherever did you find those fantastic fruits you had delivered last month?I have never seen their like and they were ever so delicious."

Zero contemplated the beautiful, blond and somewhat spacey teen before him.He was extremely fond of Sayla but often wondered just how much the young lady knew of where he came from or where Shute went on his 'travels'."One of the other Royal Knights has a friend who grows them," he compromised.

"How lovely," Sayla said, clapping her hands together in front of her chest.She whirled to face Zero, beaming."Could you arrange for a regular delivery?I would be more than willing to pay for the cost of shipping them, of course."

"I'll ask," Zero promised, making a mental note to bring it up with Winter when they both arrived back at Lacroa Castle.He was rewarded by Sayla's beaming smile and a tour of her newest bakery, which was hard at work turning out hundreds of small cakes for the fair at the Peace Park.Though he did accept a box of the pastries to share when he got back to Lacroa (which Sayla, knowing his sweet tooth, made him promise to actually share), he did gracefully refuse a coupon which would get him even more cakes at the fair itself.  
  
**  
  
"Shute!"

The young adult cringed on hearing Juli's call.The seventeen year old had arranged for the afternoon off from his duties at the SDG almost three weeks before and had really been looking forward to spending some time with his family, including the little sister he very rarely got to see.Juli's call usually only meant one thing-- he had forgotten to do some crucial piece of work or a situation had come up which needed his experienced touch.A situation that would no doubt last until the fair at the Peace Park closed and not one minute longer.Resigning himself to missing the event, Shute turned with an only slightly forced smile for the older officer."Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't look so miserable," Juli said, catching up to him with a smile."I just wanted to let you know that Zero arrived a couple of hours ago."

Shute's brows ticked together.Zero very rarely, if ever, left Lacroa voluntarily unless there was a SDG mission or something was very, very wrong, he knew.His stomach sank and he looked around, expecting to see the Royal Knight Gundam standing close at hand."Where is he?Why didn't you interrupt the meeting?"

"He's visiting," Juli said soothingly."Everything's fine in Lacroa.He said he was going to go see your parents and stop by Sayla's place before heading to the fair."

At first, Shute was perplexed but slowly he began to smile, mood lightening."He's really just here to visit?" he wanted to know, green eyes sparkling."That's a relief."

"I didn't know he knew how to relax myself," Juli agreed, grinning.

Reaching up to loosen his collar, Shute stretched his arms behind his back."I'll let the Chief know when I see him," he told Juli with a smile."See you tomorrow."

"Have a good time, Shute!"  
  
**  
  
It had been so long since the battle with Commander Sazabi's attack on NeoTopia that most of the citizens didn't remember who Zero was and simply regarded him as a regular gundam so gave him no special treatment.It was something, though he wasn't used to it, Zero realized he appreciated.Honorifics and bowing had their place, he knew, but it was very nice to simply blend with the happy crowds of humans and mobile citizens.Drifting along, he waved to those he did know and generally enjoyed himself, sampling a few of the foods.

Shute caught up to him just as he was discreetly dumping a licorice-flavored candy into a trash bin."Yeah, I'm not a fan myself," was the teen's comment.Zero turned and gave a sheepish grin."Hey, Zero."

"Hello, Shute," the Knight greeted, "Princess Rele sends her greetings."These days Zero had to look up to talk to his friend, even while floating; he had just about doubled in height over the last couple of years.He wore his hair short in the samenot-quite military style that most of the officers in the SDG favored.Even ordinary citizens were beginning to pick up the fashion so Shute didn't look entirely out of place at the fair."How are you?"

"I'm okay," Shute said, beginning to walk down the row of stalls.Zero floated beside him, mostly so he could see where he was going among the humans around them."Sorry I haven't been by to visit in a while; the SDG is super busy."

"That's all right," Zero assured him, pausing to let a mobile citizen pass in front of him."Juli said you were in a meeting when I arrived."

"You scared me," Shute said with a grin, "I thought something was wrong in Lacroa so I wouldn't get the afternoon off!"

"My apologies," Zero said, though there was a clear smile in his voice."Next time I will endeavor to send a message ahead, though today's visit was very much a spur of the moment decision."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong in Lacroa?"Shute teased, "something that you're putting off telling me about because it's my afternoon off?"

"Stop doom-mongering!" Zero said, laughing."How are Captain and the Chief?"

"As busy as I am," Shute said, relenting."I'd hoped Captain would be home in time to come to the fair but he wasn't at the base when I left, so I guess whatever he and Baku are up to is pretty gnarly."

"If they need our assistance they will let us know," Zero said, forcing himself to believe it.About to say more he caught a flash of familiar red armor and grinned, pointing."Or perhaps Captain was simply convincing Bakunetsumaru to join us!"

Shute looked where the Royal Knight was pointing and grinned, quickening his pace to where Baku and Captain were standing with his family."Hey, guys!"

"Hello there, Shute," Captain greeted, smiling."Hello, Zero.We weren't expecting you."

After exchanging their hello's, the group of gundams and humans ended up walking around together, eventually deciding to find a spot to enjoy the dinner Keiko had brought.Catching the strange looks Bakunetsumaru was giving him, Zero ignored them until he and the samurai were walking a small distance from the others.

"What?"He asked, keeping his tone mild."Is there something on my armor?"

"Did you and Winter have a fight or something?"Baku asked bluntly.Zero, walking instead of floating, stumbled slightly and stopped short to glare at the Musha.

"She is visiting Argon," he said, scowling at his long-time friend."Why?"

Baku shrugged."It's odd to see you two apart, these days."

"Our magics compliment each other's," Zero said stiffly, his mood souring."And we are both Royal Knights.Naturally, we are assigned together."

"You two gotta stop pretending we don't all know what's going on," Baku teased, grinning.Zero glared, turning to walk toward where Captain, Shute and his family had settled on a grassy knoll.

"Why is it that whenever I see you you always manage to darken my mood?" The Royal Knight asked of the samurai.Bakunetsumaru put on a hurt face, even as he accepted a plate of rice balls from Keiko.

"It's not like that always," he protested."C'mon, Zero, I was just teasing.Lighten up."

"I was," Zero told him, though he softened the words with a smile.Soon he and the Musha were settled on the grass with Shute and his family, enjoying the evening and trading gossip about the various people they all knew, though after letting everyone know how Winter and Rele were doing, Zero kept out of the conversation.He preferred to listen, firmly believing his beloved code of Chivalry forbade Knights from doing things like gossip.Feeling pleasantly full and listening with half an ear to the conversation, Zero relaxed back on the grass, hands behind his head, studying the darkening sky above them.

"The fireworks should start soon," he heard Shute comment when stars were beginning to peek out.The next ten minutes or so were spent convincing Keiko that the fireworks wouldn't be too much for Nana so by the time everyone had settled it was quite dark.Smiling, Zero settled in to watch the show with his friends, silently appreciating life's simple joys.


	9. Beach

Isle-At-The-End never had a traditional winter.Like NeoTopia, the temperature dropped by about ten degrees and the regular rainfall which happened at just after sunset and again just after dawn lasted about an hour longer.Because of this, and because she adored winter in Lacroa, Winter typically scheduled her yearly visit to Argon during high summer in Lacroa, when temperatures in her homeland made it somewhat miserable for the ice mage.

This was not her typical visit, however.Falcon had brought her the news that Argon had injured himself and, in the Pirate gundam's opinion, needed some help managing.Winter had immediately requested leave and, with Princess Rele's blessing, gone to find out how badly the large dark man had managed to hurt himself.It turned out to be a broken arm, which made his usual method of earning income just about impossible, since he worked in the harbor repairing whatever the local gundams needed.Winter sent word to Lacroa that her stay would be an extended one and cheerfully ignored Argon's protests that he could make do just fine.

The first to arrive, about a week later, was Baku, striding in through the door and looking around curiously.Though startled to see the samurai, Winter greeted him and directed him, when he let her know he would be staying for at least a couple of days, to a local land-owner who lent out bungalows to tourists and those who wanted a break from every day life.When Falcon and Peregrine arrived a few hours later, well, the _Sparrow's Rest_ was often in port collecting cargo, so she cheerfully greeted them and told them where Baku was staying.

Just as she was thinking about closing shop and heading back to Argon's place for the evening, Falcon and Claw showed up.Winter began to suspect something was up, but told them where the others were, knowing that they rarely had a chance to leave their duties in Lacroa and visit their sailor sibling.Winter was sweeping the day's dust out the door when she spotted Shute and Captain coming up the drive.Irritated and not entirely knowing why, she simply pointed in the direction of the gathering, shaking her head at their offers to help; it was all done by this time anyway.

Instead of joining the group, Winter locked the front door and left by the back, walking through the post-sunset rain to Argon's house on the cliff-side.The rain cheered her up and by the time she arrived she was willing to cook dinner for her friend, ignoring his growls about being able to make do for himself, thank you.Thinking the others would likely be gone by the time the shop opened the next day, she went to bed, falling asleep to the sound of the rain on the roof.

Zero was sleeping beside her when she woke, something which at first confused her, then irritated her even more."And who," she demanded, sitting up, "is protecting their Majesties?"

His eyes jerked open and he gave her a fuzzy look, which she returned with a dirty one."Hmph?"He asked, blinking sleepily.Bringing up a hand to muffle a yawn he stretched ... and snuggled back down, apparently falling right back asleep.Not feeling remotely sleepy, Winter got up and made breakfast, despite Argon himself not being up yet.Leaving enough for both human and gundam on covered plates, Winter left the house, wondering why she was in such an ill mood.Seeing her friends should have improved her mood, not soured it.Deciding some exertion was in order, she headed out to the beach which she used to practice her ice magics because it was isolated and just about impossible to get to unless you knew a touch of wind magics and a healthy knowledge of climbing.

With the rain pouring down, it was even easier to get into the meditative trance she used to heighten her control of her ice magics.Soon the driving rain was turned to stinging sleet, ice crystals forming then melting in each droplet.She never practiced like this in Lacroa, simply because she was sure it wasn't how other Knights mastered their magics.Listening to the gentle chimes which even now sounded when she drew on Mana, Winter began to move, flowing into katas from Ark and dance moves from the taverns of the Isles.Ice sprang into being at the limit of each move, dissipating when she drew back.Ice encased her feet and she propelled herself down the beach and even in and out of the waves, copying some of the ice skating moves she had seen commoners in Lacroa doing on frozen lakes in winter.They could perform some of the most complicated jumps and flips she had ever seen and, using her magics, she was able to try to duplicate them.

Coming out of a tight spin she flared her hands up over her head, creating an ice sculpture which looked like a complicated arch.Summoning her sword mid-flip she landed in a backward slide, broadsword held over her head in Kibaomaru's starting stance, her left hand extended with her wrist parallel to the ground and her palm vertical.Without halting her momentum she kicked into a spin, slashing her sword through the air in a graceful twist."Snow Blade!"

The aggressive spell snapped out from her weapon and its shockwaves destroyed the path of ice she had been sliding along before the point of the spell itself slammed into the arch of ice.It shattered, sending chunks of ice flying into the ocean and across the beach.Landing securely, Winter allowed herself a grin, pivoting and melting the ice along her feet to break into a run along the shoreline.Flaring her hand she created a wave of ice and slid along it, transferring her sword to her left hand to concentrate on the one thing she had never been able to do: banish her Ice Spears spell.Rolling her shoulders as she slid, Winter brought her right hand up, fist clenched."Ice Spears!"

The jagged, razor-sharp stalagmites instantly split the ground, jutting up from the sand of the beach in a wicked and toothy row.Coming to a stop, Winter stared at them, then tried something she never had before; instead of attempting to banish the spell and release her hold on Mana, she drew as much Mana to her as she could, focusing her concentration on first flattening the spears, then drawing the cold out of them.To her great joy it began to work--

\--just before the stalagmites exploded, sending razor-sharp shards of ice hurtling through the air.Just in time Winter jerked her shield up, wincing slightly when several of the shards slammed into it.Sighing and letting go of the Mana she had gathered, Winter began to draw the cold from the shards near her, returning them to harmless water when a thought struck her.Had she been attempting the wrong thing all this time?Instead of banishing the stalagmites themselves, why didn't she just pull the cold from them, like she did with the rest of the ice she created?Turning sharply, she again raised her clenched fist."Ice Spears!" 

This time, she stayed where she was and began to draw the cold out of the solid spikes of ice, letting it dissipate into the air around her.At first the stalagmites seemed unaffected, but after a few seconds they began to shrink slowly, then faster and faster until they were nothing more than puddles on the torn up sand.Winter let out a whoop of excitement and grabbed Zero, pulling him into a fierce hug."Did you see?"She asked, grinning."Zero, I did it!I fi--"

It occurred to her, as he was hugging her back in congratulations, that she had been alone on the beach."I saw," he said, smiling at her."Good job!"

"When did you get here?"Winter asked, drawing back slightly.Zero gave her a sheepish look. 

"Not long ago.I'm sorry, Argon gave me an earful about how little you like surprises and sent me out here to apologize for not telling you the Gundam Force had decided to come visit while you were helping Argon."The Winged Knight chuckled, glancing up slightly as the rain began to taper off."I should have realized how much you hate surprises, considering how you're always against the idea of surprising anyone."

"I simply do not feel it to be fair," Winter replied, shaking off her shock of having him on what she considered to be her private beach."But thank you for apologizing.What about Falcon and the others?And who _is_ guarding their Majesties, with all the Royal Knights here?"

"The Royal Guard," Zero said, letting her go."They can handle the job for a couple of days. or so they assured me.Your friend is leading them."

Knowing her first commander was very good at his job and would take the guarding of Lacroa's Royal Family seriously was all the assurance Winter needed and she relaxed, letting her sword and shield vanish back into the Mana pocket which held them."Thank you," she murmured."I should go apologize to the others, I was rather brisk with them yesterday."

"I'm sure they understand," Zero commented, glancing around."This is a beautiful beach, though hard to get to."

"I know of others," Winter offered, "where everyone could spend the day.I should tend Argon's shop, though."

"Argon told me to tell you both thank you for the breakfast and that he doesn't mind if the shop is closed for one day," Zero told her, smiling."Come, let's go gather the others and see which one of the other beaches they like the best."


	10. Peace Tournament

The banging on the door jerked Zero from a dream he would rather not remember.Glancing at the window his electric blue eyes widened sharply when he saw how late it was; dawn had been close to an hour ago judging by the light pouring in."Yes," he called, pushing his blankets back and stumbling out of bed."Yes, I'm up, just a moment!"  


The door was opened when his back was turned and though he wheeled, trying to jerk his helmet on, Winter had closed the door behind herself by the time he had managed it.Giving him an amused look, she crossed the room and straightened the offending piece of armor and helped him get his rebraces on."I find myself torn between happiness that you actually slept and worry that you have allowed yourself to be late," she said, her rasping voice gentle.  


"I was dreaming," he confessed, taking a moment to compose himself."Of--"  


She shook her head, handing him his usual breakfast, only wrapped up so it could be easily eaten on the run."Not until you have eaten, m'lord."  


"How late am I?" He asked once he was finished, both of them ignoring the indignity of eating so quickly.  


"Baku commented."  


Groaning, Zero glanced in the mirror, brushed some crumbs from his front and headed for the door."It will be long before he allows me to forget it."  


"You were meditating," Winter told him, trotting with him until they were just out of sight of the others.She pulled on his arm to get him to stop, smiled, then stepped forward at a more sedate pace."He was meditating," she repeated when they were within comfortable talking distance of those gathered.  


"You meditate?" Shute asked curiously.  


"We all do," Winter said, "it helps us to better control our magics."  


"Come on!" Bakunetsumaru said, hurrying ahead of the rest."The brackets will be announced any moment!"  


"I hope you three are not set against each other," Shute said, quickening his pace.Captain nodded his agreement.  


"Worried that we would not be able to bring ourselves to fight each other?"Winter wanted to know.Zero gave his fellow Royal Knight a side-long look but didn't say anything.  


"Kinda," Shute agreed, "I don't think Zero and Baku would have that problem, though.They fight all the time!I just don't know who I'd root for!"  


"Root for Bakunetsumaru," Winter suggested, a smile to her rusty voice."He needs all the help he can get, without the Bakushin Armor to assist his efforts."  


Fortunately the samurai was too far ahead to hear the comment, or the tournament may have started early.Instead he had arrived at the large magical board that was displaying the first matches."None of us are against each other," he called, waiting for the others to arrive before pointing out their names.  


"Indeed," Zero agreed, seeing that Claw, Baku and the three Royal Knights were in different brackets all together and only if they won their own groups would any of them even face off."It is probably this way by desi--" He stopped short, seeing a name on the list that he had not expected at all.  


Everyone fell quiet when they saw the name, exchanging glances."Kibaomaru?" Baku asked at last, finally looking more concerned than excited."Who let him in?"  


"I requested it," a deep, smooth voice said from behind them.Everyone wheeled, Bakunetsumaru and Zero with their hands on their weapons by reflex.Winter, by contrast, smiled and walked forward, offering the former warlord a bow.  


"Kiba," she said, startling the small group further. "It is good to see you!"  


"You have come far in the world, child," he replied, a chuckle under his words.He inclined his head with a very slight bow in return, more than any of those gathered had ever seen him give anyone before."I'm glad you finally listened to me."  


"You know how stubborn I am," Winter told the Governor of the Pirate Isles, grinning at him.Half turning, she finally noticed the stares of the others."What is wrong?" She asked, her voice fading to puzzled.  


"They are remembering my time as their opponent on the field of battle," Kibaomaru said, moving forward to place a hand on Winter's shoulder."Don't blame them.I found some scrolls in Library that you will be interested in, Zero.I will give them to you after the fights, so you will not be distracted in the meantime."  


"Ah," Zero said, shaking himself free of the shock."Thank you.And thank you for being so kind to Winter when she was young."  


"The tournament begins," Kibaomaru said by way of reply, dropping his hand from Winter's shoulder."We will catch up later, child."He turned his brown gaze to Shute and nodded slightly."Shute."  


"Kibaomaru," the young man replied, guarded. Only when the Musha gundam had left did he let out a heavy breath.Winter glared around, earning a startled look from Shute and a return glare from Bakunetsumaru.  


"He has been Governor of the Pirate Isles for how long?" She demanded, shoving through the group to get to her bracket."He assisted in saving King Zeon from Lodarian!"  


"He nearly destroyed Ark," Baku argued, scowling when Winter kept walking.  


"Fighting angry will not help you," Zero cautioned both of them, earning two nearly identical huffs of exasperation.Shaking his head he floated up, looking around until he spotted his first opponent."Good luck to all of us," he said, heading in the other Knight's direction.  


"That could have gone better," Shute sighed, shaking his head."C'mon, Captain, let's get to our seats."  
  
**  
  


The fighting lasted all day with the first few rounds happening simultaneously.The cries of Musha, Pirates and Knights in battle echoed over the grounds at Lacroa Castle, echoed by answering cries from the audience, also made up of citizens from all three countries.By the time noon had rolled around the Smoke Knights and members of the Gundam Force whom were fighting had won their respective fights and were taking a welcome rest, the morning's arguments forgotten in the excitement of advancing to the next round.Fresh off of his last fight, Baku saw Winter pull off a decisive victory over a fighter from the Isles and swung her off her feet in a hug as soon as she had exited the ring.Agreeing they would meet up as soon as Fang and Claw finished their current fights, Bakunetsumaru went to find Zero while Winter escaped into the private pavilion she had earned by passing the first few rounds.  


"Are you holding back or are you out of practice?"  


Winter opened her eyes to behold Kibaomaru, noticing the single scratch on one of his arms which he had earned in the first round.Since then he hadn't been touched, much to Bakunetsumaru's dismay.   


"Neither," Winter said, wincing slightly at how breathy her voice was at the moment.It was a continuing struggle to not let her friends, or opponents, notice how quickly she ran out of breath in the ring.   


Kibaomaru, however, was extremely intelligent and saw the problem immediately.He crossed the tent and picked up a pitcher of water, pouring her a glass and pushing it into her hand."So far you've been able to defeat your opponents quickly," he pointed out."Soon you'll fight someone who can't be knocked out so quickly, particularly since they will have seen your earlier fights.What then?"  


"I will manage," Winter said, drinking the glass quickly."I always do.I worked myself hard to prepare for today.My endurance is better than it appears."  


"It had best be," Kibaomaru pointed out, though gently."You fight Claw next, child.She won her match."  


"So quickly?" Winter asked, startled.  


"It's been four hours," the former warlord told her, amused."Your allies have all won their matches.Bakunetsumaru, Zero, Fang and Claw have all moved up with you to the next round."  


"I saw your last match," Winter offered, her breathing finally returning to normal."You were magnificent."  


"We are not discussing me, child," Kibaomaru said, giving her a look.   


"Winter--" Zero stopped short when he saw Kibaomaru.   


"I am coming," Winter replied, getting to her feet."We were simply discussing our next opponents.I am against Claw."  


"I saw," Zero said, troubled.Winter rolled her eyes and walked over to pull him further into the tent.   


"Zero, you know Kiba.He is an ordinary gundam, like you."  


"We are hardly alike," both Zero and Kibaomaru said at the same time.Winter simply gave them both a look.   


"One thing I would like to know," Zero asked slowly, "why do you permit her to call you Kiba?"  


"I've never been able to stop her," Kibaomaru sighed, clear amusement in the words."No one has dared call me anything but Master or my full name in many, many years."  


"I could go back to calling both of you Old Man," Winter suggested, grinning.Zero and Kibaomaru exchanged looks, looked back at Winter, then turned and walked out of the tent together.  
  
**  
  


"Ready for me, poppit?" Claw asked from across the ring, holding her polearm like a quarterstaff and leaning against it casually.Winter took a careful breath and adjusted her grip on her sword and shield, narrowing her eyes against the sun's afternoon glare.Both of them could hear the others fighting around them, five bouts going on at the same time to give time for the finals before the last match.Knowing that Claw had defeated as many opponents as she had was no comfort; equally weary, neither of them had an edge.  


Until this round, magic had been forbidden.In the rings were one opponent had no magic, it was still against the rules.However, both Claw and Winter had their own spells so they were permitted to cast against each other.Claw used hers first, disappearing from where she had been standing and appearing directly above Winter.The Royal Knight propelled herself forward with her own mana, turning to slash her blade through the air in Claw's face."Snow Blade!"  


Not having expecting Winter to cast anything so soon due to knowing the Royal Knight's preference to pure sword work rather than hybrid fighting, Claw was forced to generate a pocket of null gravity to keep from getting hit by the ice spell.Winter sucked some water from the air and swiftly formed a solid ball of ice which she hurled in Claw's direction.Catching the projectile in the anti-gravity field, Claw propelled it back at Winter, who sucked the cold from it so the water splashed against her harmlessly.Ignoring the crowd's roar, Winter swung her shield onto her back and propelled herself forward with a half-formed Wind spell, using a broad-sword type slashing attack to come at Claw from the side.  


The Smoke Knight blocked the blow with her polearm, driving the end against the ground to give her more leverage.Winter let go of the grip of her weapon and pointed at the ground, using the water still on her armor to create a spot of ice directly under the butt of the polearm and coat the bottom.It slipped and Claw yelped, landing hard on the dirt ground of the ring.   


Before Winter could pin her with any more ice, Claw used her jumper magic to teleport to the other side of the ring.Forgetting the end of her polearm was still coated in ice, she attempted to use it to vault across the ring at Winter and instead ended up sprawled on her back, blinking.Seeing her chance, Winter sprinted across the ring and presented the tip of her blade at Claw's throat, winning the bout.

Claw stared up Winter's blade at her, then crossed her legs and twined her hands behind her helmet."Congrats," the cat-gundam said, her voice carrying under the sound of the crowd."I underestimated you."  


"Obviously," Winter said, straightening before offering her hand to Claw.The Smoke Knight considered the Royal Knight for a moment before accepting the hand and climbing to her feet.Using the grip as leverage she pulled Winter close into an embrace.  


"Best get'cher throat healed before the next batch, poppit," was the cat-gundam's quiet advice."Meanwhile, wipe your mask 'fore someone asks if I hit'cha in the face."  


Winter froze, not having realized that fluids had dripped from beneath the piece of metal protecting the majority of her face.Claw pushed back and patted her cheek before heading to the side of the ring.Winter quickly wiped her face and followed, arriving next to Shute and Captain a few moments later.  


"Very well done," Captain said, offering his always somewhat stilted smile.Winter was cheered by the expression none the less and smiled back.  


"Thank you," she replied, finally looking out over the rings."Has anyone else finished?"  


"Your fight lasted only five minutes or so," Shute, returning his attention to the other fights."Check it out-- Fang, Zero and Baku are still fighting."  


"As is Kibaomaru," Captain added."I estimate that they all have a ninety nine percent chance of winning their bouts."  


"What were the odds on my fight?" Winter wanted to know, curious.  


Before Captain could answer there was a great shout from the crowd around them-- Kibaomaru and Zero hand won their bouts almost at the same time.Minutes later Bakunetsumaru and Fang also knocked their opponents out of the competition, though the result of Fang's bout could only be seen when an odd black fog dissipated from the ring and the wolf gundam could be seen standing over his Knight opponent."Now are the preliminaries," Shute said unnecessarily."Wonder who you'll be against, Winter?"  


"Hopefully not m'lord Zero," Winter said softly, watching how her fellow Royal Knight was moving with liquid ease even after almost a full day's hard fighting.Shute winced.  


"Yeah, that'd be bad," he agreed.Winter dredged up a smile from somewhere to reassure the young man.  


"You could root for Zero," she said, quashing a surprising thread of jealousy before it grew into something nasty."I wouldn't mind."  


"I'd cheer for both of you," Shute said after a moment's thought."You're both my friends!"  


Feeling a laugh bubble up, Winter let it out softly, clapping a hand gently onto his shoulder."I will call you R.O. from now on, my friend.For Remarkable One!"  


They laughed together until Winter noticed Captain watching her."Yes?"  


"You said 'wouldn't'," Captain said."Are you all right?"  


"Weary, but fine, " Winter said quickly, mentally cursing herself for allowing the condition of her throat affect the way she spoke.Normally she only shortened her words when she was half asleep!"It has been a long day, has it not?"  


"There you are!" Feeling arms encircle her from behind Winter blushed as Zero, still on the high from winning his batch, lifted her in a circle."Claw told us-- fantastic, Winter!"  


"Trickery, mostly," Winter said, doing her best to stop blushing after Zero set her down."What else can one use against Claw?"  


"I heard that," Claw said, sauntering over."An' it be the truth.I'm glad I was able t'bring out your dirty streak, poppit."  


"Preliminaries're next," Fang put in, his tail wagging absently."Eight matches.Whoever wins their next goes on to the semi-finals, tomorrow."  


"Then the finals," Bakunetsumaru put in, joining their circle, "and then the glory of the final match!"  


"They postponed it?" Winter wanted to know, frowning."Why?"  


"Let's not think about that now," Shute put in hastily, not wanting the gundams around him to start arguing about who among them would be making it that far."Good job, everyone!"  
  
**  
  


Claw moved to Fang's corner, supporting her sibling with one of her friendly yet somehow sinister cat-smiles at Winter.The two Royal Knights were facing off against each other, with the winner going on to face Bakunetsumaru, who had already defeated his Pirate opponent, in the semi-finals.Kibaomaru and Zero had already started their separate matches and Winter could hear the crowd reacting to the moves of the two very well known warriors.Rolling her neck, Winter pretended that she didn't mind the smaller crowd and tried to convince herself that Claw's desertion hadn't caused the little ball of resentment burning in her chest.It didn't help that she knew next to nothing about Fang's fighting style. _Do not fight angry_ , she told herself, readying against the start of the match.  


The chime sounded and Winter forced herself to focus, bringing her shield up to make herself a smaller target.Fang's magic was mostly that of the tracking and path-finding type so she didn't expect him to cast anything right off the bat.The two Royal Knights saluted each other and immediately Winter knocked Fang's Pirate Isles style cutlass to one side, sending it spinning into the dust.Her next move was to boldly strike for the center of the shining crest of Lacroa on his chest, trying her best to end the match before it really began.  


Fang slapped the flat of her blade with his palm and threw her off balance, driving the tip of the sword into the ground.Winter stumbled but turned the misstep into a tumble, diving under the chain Fang whipped out to try to get her shield away from her.Twisting, Winter came up facing her opponent, belatedly remembering that Fang was an expert at hand-to-hand styles-- much better with them than he was with any weapon.She had done him a favor in knocking his blade from his hand and leaving it free to work the other end of his grappling hook and chain.Taking as deep a breath as she could past her ruined throat, Winter dove forward again, avoiding a kick, and after slinging her shield onto her back to protect it, sent a wave of frost along the ground.It was an attempt to make his footing less than steady but due to it being so late in the afternoon, the ice was thin and Fang's weight cracked it easily.  


A prolonged battle with a lot of acrobatics was exactly the type of fight Winter wanted to avoid but it was the type of fight that Fang had trapped her into within the first few seconds.Glancing up into the black shield he wore over his face while fighting, she could almost feel his brown gaze turn pitying.Anger exploded in her mind and a new wave of cold radiated out from her, plunging the temperature within the magical boundaries of the ring into the single digits.Against anyone else this would be a distinct advantage, causing their joints to stiffen at the very least, but with Fang's heavy greatcoat, the wolf-gundam ignored the drop.Circling to the left he began to move in, chain whistling through the air at his side.  


"Ha!" Winter cried, using a burst of wind magic to throw herself forward, snatching Fang's cutlass up on her way.Fang's chain whipped through the air and wrapped around the cutlass, snapping the blade and making it useless.Casting the weapon to the side Winter swept her broadsword down with her left arm, catching Fang in the bicep of his right arm and drawing a cry of pain from the wolf gundam.Spinning herself mid-air with the wind magic, Winter landed on her feet, sliding easily on the ice and beginning to shift her weight so she would once again be facing her opponent.Suddenly a huge quadruped leaped from her right and Winter jerked her shield up by pure reflex, getting bowled over by the form.Teeth snapped inches from the side of her head and Winter, terrified, brought her sword around in an attempt to crack the whateveritwas in the side of the head.Her fist, weighted by the handle of her sword, bashed into the side of something furry and extracted a yelp from it.It vanished and Winter scrambled to her feet, eyes wide and her breath coming short and ragged.  


At Fang's side was a gray and blue wolf, bearing its teeth in a growl at her.Another wolf swirled into being on his other side, bleeding bright white liquid from a gash on the side of its head.Winter glanced down at her fist and saw a smear of white glittery fluid on it; that had been the furry form which had attacked her. _Fang's aggressive spell,_ Winter realized, her panic fading. _He can summon spirits.Not just spirits-- spirit wolves!How do I fight against something like that?Think, Knight, think!_  


Shaking her head slightly Winter transferred her sword back into her right hand, taking a good grip on her shield with her left.The two wolves crossed in front of Fang and charged for her, each circling in the opposite direction of its fellow.Swallowing, Winter gathered her ice magic around her, noting that the claws on the wolves' paws made quick work of the veneer of ice on the ground.About to try to face both of them at once, an idea struck the Royal Knight and she dove forward, banishing the cold and turning the ground of the ring into slick mud.Fang, who had been running forward the same as his wolves, slipped and Winter vaulted over him, sliding on the mud the same way she had on the ice.Spinning, she took a careful breath and clenched her fist around the grip of her sword."Ice Spear!"  


The ice stalagmites split the ring, coming up directly beneath one of the wolves.It dissipated, leaving nothing behind but a smear of the white sparkling liquid.Slightly dizzy from the sliding and not being able to catch her breath Winter squinted across the ring, doing her best to keep tabs on where Fang and the other wolf were.She knew she needed to end this-- and soon.  


The thought had no more crossed her mind when the second wolf jumped her from behind, knocking her to her front and causing her sword and shield to go skidding across the mud.Disarmed and pinned, Winter growled to herself but could do little else; Fang quickly took the place of the wolf and had officially won the match.Only when he helped her to her feet did she see the damage her Ice Spear attack had done him; not only was there a gash in his armor from her earlier strike but there was a bad crack in the black shield over his face.  


Fang slid the shield back and grinned at her."You're a mess," he said, holding a hand out to her."Best fight I've had yet, Winter.No hard feelings?"  


"You..." Winter managed, her voice a croak, before falling into a coughing fit.Instead of trying to talk again she simply took his hand and shook it with a grin, laughing slightly when the large gundam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned to face the crowd, one fist upraised."You're not much cleaner'n I am," she finally managed, pretending to wipe her hand off on his armor.The act merely smeared the mud around on both of them and the two Knights shared a laugh.  


"Best get that throat tended to 'fore Zero hears ya," Fang murmured to her, walking with his arm still around her shoulders out of the ring."He'd throw fits if he knew it makes ya cough that bad."Winter winced.  


"I mostly need something to drink," she rasped, "I am glad to have you at my back rather than across from me, Fang.You fight hard."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, steering her into his pavilion and closing the door before Claw could follow.Winter didn't argue, though she didn't know what consequence shutting the cat-gundam out would have."When pushed.You succeeded'n pushin' me when none else in this tourney could, Lady Knight."Finally letting her go, Fang pushed a glass of water into her hand before disappearing into a second chamber of the large tent.  


Winter had just finished scraping the worst of the mud from her armor and managed to get her breathing a bit more under control when the Buster Sword sliced through the ties holding the door closed and Zero charged into the room, obviously still agitated from his battle.Winter, still on battle-high herself, sprang back, snatching the nearest weapon that came to hand and hurled it at him.Thankfully the cup missed but the water that had been inside drenched the Winged Knight and he stopped short, blinking.  


Fang walked calmly from the second room, absent his greatcoat and holding a rag to his left arm where Winter's sword had sliced through his armor."Aye?" He asked mildly, apparently no more perturbed at Zero charging armed into his tent than he was at the flecks of mud still on his armor.  


Lowering his weapon and deflating rapidly, Zero stared at Fang for a few moments."I...my apologies," he said with a sigh, Buster Sword and shield vanishing."Claw said you had brought Winter here after your match.I don't know what I was thinking.It does not seem rational, now."  


"Claw can have that affect on a gundam's thinking.I've no interest in your Lady Knight," Fang said with a laugh."I like my partners more of the damsel in distress variety."  


"I would not believe that for a moment," Winter said, earning another laugh from the easy-going wolf gundam."You would like a partner well able to match you in the ring, Fang.What would be the fun, else?"  


"Even so," the Knight said, bowing to her, "I know you be off limits, Lady."  


Claw entered and began berating her sibling for what she considered sloppy fighting, giving Winter a chance to cross to Zero's side and gently pull the moisture from his form."It's all right," he said, giving her a tired smile."I deserved it, for rushing in like that."  


"What was that about?" Winter asked quietly, leading him over to a pair of chairs so they could sit.  


"As I said, it does not seem rational, now," Zero said, not meeting her gaze."Claw said she saw Fang walking with his arm around you."  


To her own surprise, and obviously Zero's, Winter found herself smiling and leaned in to rest the jewels in their visors together with a soft clink."Seems Fang knows where I belong better than you do," she murmured.

**

Though Shute, Captain and even Claw wanted to celebrate after the final match of the day between Kibaomaru and his opponent was won by Kibaomaru, Princess Relejimana convinced everyone that a quiet dinner was in order before the weary fighters were sent to bed.To keep things even she only agreed to heal Fang's arm after inspecting all of the remaining fighters and casting a simple healing spell on each one.Fang's arm wasn't completely repaired but he flexed it a few times and grinned, saying he would rather be on even footing with Bakunetsumaru the next day than have the injury completely normal.   


After dinner Claw grabbed her sibling by the back of the coat and dragged him back to his rooms, ignoring his half-hearted protests."You'll be wearin' the favor of the Smoke Jumpers on the morrow," she snapped at him, pushing him out the door, "an' you'll be rested, like the Princess wants.Git!"  


The group dispersed quickly after that, despite Zero wanting to know about the bit of red and blue cloth the Musha gundam had been wearing wrapped around one bicep, until only Winter and Zero were left sitting at the large table.Winter slumped in her chair, wishing she hadn't passed on Rele's healing spell-- she hadn't wanted to risk the healing also changing any of the damage to her throat so now had to live with the aches and pains of the day's fights.It occurred to her belatedly that Zero had asked her a question and she flushed."Apologies," she said, sitting up straighter and looking over at him, "my mind wandered."  


"It was hard enough to say the first time," Zero said, sounding resigned, "will you come over here?"  


Winter got to her feet and was at Zero's side in a few moments.Instantly she saw what he must have been asking about; one hand was covering a large tear in the armor just over his right knee."Oh, Zero," Winter said, dropping to her own knees to be on a better level with the injury, "why did you not have Princess Rele heal this?"  


"She cast the same spell on me as she did on the others," Zero murmured, wincing slightly when Winter gently probed the edges of the sparking wound with her fingers."Which is why I am not screaming."   


Winter reached over to the table and took a glass of water, pouring the liquid carefully into one palm.What began as a hiss of pain turned into a sigh of relief as she applied the only kind of bandage she knew how; a gentle wrapping of ice to help numb the area."Come with me to my room," she murmured without thinking."I have some tools Argon gave me which will do more than this."  


"Gladly," Zero said softly, taking Winter's hand.He didn't let go even as he levitated himself from the chair, floating as he used to do all the time in NeoTopia.Abruptly feeling entirely too awkward for speech Winter fell quiet, which lasted for the whole walk back to her rooms and while she retrieved the tools.   


"Here," she said, not looking at him."Sit in that chair, there."  


"I believe I will sit here," Zero said, floating past the chair and into her bedroom.Winter followed him, trying to walk with feet that felt three times their size and trying not to fidget with the tools that always seemed to be on the verge of slipping from her fingers.Zero settled on her bed, one foot folded under the leg with the injury, propping it up helpfully.   


Seeing him sitting there, Winter stopped at the door and was hit by how _right_ this all seemed.She wanted this-- and badly.It was something Argon had berated her for the very last time she had been on the Isles, the fact that she had been living in the same land, in the same castle, not seven doors down from the Knight she felt such resonance with and had yet to do...anything.It was only right and natural, in Argon's opinion, for two Knight Gundams to get together and do whatever it was that Knight Gundams did while alone.   


Winter stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, the tools that had been in her hands dropping to the floor forgotten."It might not be the right time," she said softly, approaching Zero with careful movements. "I might not be the right one.But there's something about us, I want to say.'Cause there's something between us, anyway."  


Something in Zero's electric blue eyes changed and though she didn't know what it was, it took her breath away."What was that?"He asked, his voice just as soft as hers.Winter was only two steps out of arm's reach, by now.  


"A song," she replied, taking a slow and measured step forward.She knew that if she stopped moving now, she would never have the courage to approach him like this again."There is more, do you want to hear it?"  


"I do," Zero said, staying perfectly still.   


"I might not be the right one," Winter sang, the low volume of the words taking the raspy edge off and applying a smoky husk, "it might not be the right time.But there's something about us I've got to do.Some kind of secret I will share with you."She took a deep breath and finally met his gaze, letting the music flow."I need you more than anything in my life.I want you more than anything in my life.I'll miss you more than anyone in my life.I love you more than anyone in my life."  


She was within arm's reach now and Zero leaned forward slightly to take her shoulders, drawing her onto the bed with him."You are the right one," he whispered, running his fingers through her aura."This is the right time.I have waited five years for you to decide you were ready, Winter.For you to realize how much of a pair we are."  


After the kiss Winter leaned back slightly, her mind making one last effort toward rationality before her instincts and body took over."You need to rest," she said, "I need to fix your leg."  


"Later," Zero said, dismissing both concerns with a wave of his hand."It is scarcely dusk.We have all night for such things."  
  
**  
  


The rustling of a body next to hers was as welcome as it was unfamiliar.Winter was reminded of a time of brief but supreme comfort in a too-small bed on board the _Swallow's Rest_ and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to shatter what she was sure was a dream.Gentle lips met her forehead and her eyes shot open in surprise.Coming face to face with Zero she drew back slightly, not entirely awake and not thinking for a moment how he would interpret her expression.When his expression turned alarmed, however, she realized how bad he could take her shocked face.   


He began to say something but she didn't let him, just about pouncing him and dragging the blanket over both of their heads to create a kind of cave.Once his worries had been silenced by kisses she looked up at him, feeling a bubble of joy rising in her chest.She didn't break into giddy laughter, like she wanted to, or into song, knowing her battered throat could never take the abuse after the fights.Instead she simply grinned at Zero, letting him take _that_ expression however he wanted.  


"I was about to say," he said, sounding a bit giddy himself, "if you regretted what happened earlier in the evening we could recant but I now see it was simply surprise which turned you so."  


"Indeed," Winter said, rolling to one side and stretching."What time is it?"  


"Time enough for me to get back to my rooms," Zero said reluctantly, sitting up and causing the blanket to fall back.   


"Or I could repair your leg," Winter said, climbing to her feet and gather the tools she had forgotten before."And you could sleep here.I promise to make sure you do sleep."  


"The Princess will expect me to wear her favor tomorrow," Zero said suddenly, reaching to carefully pick up a small carving of Fenn.   


"And so you will," Winter said, returning to his side to begin the repairs on the gash in his leg.Zero winced."On your arm," Winter continued before he could protest."This will not mend completely by the morn.So you will wear my favor over it, in the form of a bandage."  


"My saving grace," Zero murmured, resting a hand on her head as she worked."It seems Fang did know better than I where we both belong."  


"I believe you were simply attempting to defend my honor," Winter said, concentrating on the wound on his leg."Flex your foot, please.I want to make sure this is not too tight."  


Doing as he was told Zero left his hand on her head, lifting the carving of Fenn to eye level with his other hand so he could examine it more closely."I'll never know how you do this," he murmured, noting the carefully wrought details on the small Feather Dragon's form."I miss him."  


"I know," Winter murmured gently, "for all he was a great lazy beast I miss Qurn.I suppose they are a part of us.Put that down and shield your eyes, I need to weld this."  


Nodding, Zero set the carving back where he had found it, using the now-free hand to shield the flare of the welding torch from his gaze.Belatedly he remembered that welding _hurt_ and braced himself-- but though there was a white-hot blaze of pain where the torch actually touched him, there was a soothing cold directly after it and when Winter was done, all he could feel was the residual ache and numbing cold."You knew I wasn't paying attention," he rebuked, though gently.   


Winter simply grinned at him, standing and gently dislodging his hand so she could set the tools on a shelf across the room."I did.I made sure you would not jump, m'lord."  


"Still calling me that?" Zero asked, feeling an abrupt let down.Winter smiled at him and pushed him back into the bed, climbing in beside him.   


"Who else do I give such an honorific to?" She asked, settling on her side."Would you rather I called you Ol--"  


He pressed a finger to her lips, though there was a smile to his tone when he spoke."Never call me that again."  
  
**  
  


"Good morning," came the sleepy voice in his ear, pulling him from the now familiar reoccurring dream.Zero rolled over and smiled to see the drowsy-eyed Lady Knight beside him, pleased even more when she leaned in for a kiss which chased the last shadows of the dream away.   


"Good morning," he returned, resting their foreheads together.   


"You talk in your sleep," Winter told him, grinning."Do I?"  


"I...don't know," he admitted, stretching comfortably."I slept soundly.What was I saying?"  


Winter's expression quirked and she sat up, also stretching."I did not understand it all," she said, standing."You were speaking another language for part of it.It sounded like old Lacroian."  


"Odd," Zero murmured, glancing out the window to see it was breaking dawn.At least today he would not be late!Standing reminded him of yesterday's leg injury but it only twinged instead of sending him to the floor in agony."My leg feels much better."  


"Good!"Winter flipped him an apple, which he started on while she sorted out their armor with a businesslike air."Only two fights today.The first against the last gundam from the Isles and then the final match."  


"Assuming I get that far," Zero said with a smile.Winter's glare caused him to lift his hands with a placating gesture."All right, all right.I will get that far."  


"Believe it," Winter huffed, catching the apple core he playfully tossed at her and tossing it back at him.After they had both dressed she sat on the bed, fussing with a bit of cloth in her hands.  


"What?" He asked gently, sitting beside her."Regrets in the morning light?"  


"No," she said, glancing up at him."You mentioned Deed, in your sleep.Have you been dreaming about him much, lately?"  


"A...couple of times," Zero admitted, frowning."Put it from your mind.Please.He is gone."  


Nodding, Winter went down on one knee to tie the light blue cloth she had been folding around the welded wound on his leg, only letting him see what it was when it was firmly tied on."There," she said, straightening.It was the bandanna she wore in lieu of her knight helmet while visiting Argon in the Pirate Isles.   


Zero brought her up level with him and gave her a gentle kiss."I won't let anything touch it," he vowed softly.

**

Thanks to the way the tournament was spread out for the second day, the Gundam Force, including Zero, was able to watch the fight between Fang and Bakunetsumaru.   


The first time Fang caught Baku's blades on the outsides of his wrists without damage everyone knew that this would be quite the fight.Startled, Baku allowed himself to be tossed back, though he landed on his feet, skidding on the packed dirt surface.   


"Watch him," Zero said softly to Winter and Claw."I've seen this before.He's changing his strategy on the fly-- it is something he is very good at."  


Charging forward, Baku jabbed with his left katana while the right swept in, a move Winter had seen several times before.Fang again knocked both blades to the side, one with each wrist and took a lunging step forward, both palms forward in an identical move which had sent Baku flying before.This time the samurai ducked under the move, using the momentum Fang had given his blades to bring both around in a butterfly sweep, obviously intending to cross them over Fang's arms at his throat.   


Zero, not having seen Winter's bout against Fang, charged to his feet when the first of Fang's two spirit wolves appeared, locking its jaw onto the flat of the Musha's left-hand blade with a snarl.Braced on Fang's shoulder, the wolf jerked the katana away from its master, attempting to disarm Bakunetsumaru with a toss of its head.The Musha held on to his blade, however, pulling it smoothly from the wolf's jaws as though he were drawing it from a scabbard.Leaping forward, Baku planted one foot on Fang's shoulder and vaulted over him, out of the Royal Knight's reach.He twisted mid-air in a vertical flip, a move which had him easily landing on his feet facing Fang's back.   


Hauling Zero back down, with a care for his injured leg, Winter leaned over to whisper in his ear: "calm down.The wolves are Fang's aggressive spell and vanish when given a killing blow.Bakunetsumaru is a smart and resourceful fighter.He can yet win this."  


A hand smacked the back of Winter's helmet, though the blow could have been called gentle by some.She looked over to see Claw giving her a dirty look."Back your fellow Knights," the cat-gundam snapped.   


Winter gave Claw a withering look and returned her attention to Zero, who gave her a grateful look, twining their fingers together.Both of them returned their attention to the fight just in time to see Bakunetsumaru spin away from the hook end of Fang's grappling hook and chain weapon, tapping it just enough with his sword to change its momentum and send it flying into the ropes around the ring.Fang tugged on it once, realized it was caught and dropped it, settling into a martial arts fighting stance.   


Nodding slightly and knowing that Fang wasn't completely disarmed with the way he could catch the blades of the katana on his wrists without damage, Baku moved forward, circling slightly to the left.   


"He's going to do the Tenkyoken," Zero whispered, clenching his free hand."But he doesn't have enough room for the charge."  


Sure enough, the tips of Baku's katana began to circle and flames began to flicker around his form.Fang gestured with a hand and the single wolf that had manifested turned around behind him and began running at Fang's back.Just as Baku brought the circle in front of him Fang dropped to one knee and the wolf used his shoulders to catapult itself over the preparation of the Tenkyoken at the samurai.At the same time Fang himself charged forward directly in the path of the Tenkyoken, moving faster than any of the Gundam Force had seen the wolf gundam move before.   


The Blazing Samurai pulled off the fastest Tenkyoken he could and directed it upward at the wolf.Fang dropped into a slide, trying to kick Baku's feet out from under him but the samurai was too quick, leaping over the Knight.The spirit wolf, caught directly in the Tenkyoken's path, dissipated the instant it was hit.Bakunetsumaru never stopped moving, the tip of one katana dragging in the dust as he sprinted in a curve, fire still licking around his armor.Fang sprang to his feet and crossed his arms in front of him just in time to catch another Tenkyoken on the outsides of his arms.The burning X scorched through the arms of his great-coat armor, revealing the reason he was able to catch the katana on his wrists without damage: bladed metal bracers which laced from wrist to elbow.   


Baku clashed his swords against the exact same path his Tenkyoken had taken, throwing sparks from Fang's bracers.With both of his arms occupied with the swords Fang had no way to change their leverage or to get Baku away from him.He went to one knee, his expression impossible to see behind his black face shield, even cracked as it was.The stalemate silenced the crowd until all that could be heard was the screech of metal against metal and the panting of the two combatants.The other fight that had been going on, Kibaomaru versus one of the last Pirate Isles combatants, had also gone still, both fighters calling a mutual time-out to watch Fang and Bakunetsumaru.   


"C'mon, Fang!" Claw suddenly cried, "show th' bastard who be th' pride a' the Isles!Stop playin' around!"  


Fang's head snapped up and with a powerful surge of his shoulders he knocked the two katana to the side and landed a devastating flat-palmed blow to Bakunetsumaru's chest.The Blazing Samurai went flying, twisting to land on his front in the dust of the ring.A roar came from the Islanders in the audience, answered by a blood-chilling howl from the figure standing in the ring.Bakunetsumaru was pushing himself to his feet shakily, shaking his head to clear it.  


"I thought Fang was entered as a Knight," Winter said, never taking her eyes from the ring.  


"He was created in the Isles," Captain answered."It seems those from the Isles remember this."  


"Is it true?"Shute wanted to know, watching as Baku turned to face Fang again."Has Fang been holding back?"  


"Aye," Claw said, a savage expression in her golden eyes."Fang don't get railed easy.Always been that way-- 'fore them as raised us was killed, he never fought at all.Baku be in for it now.Fang's ire's been raised."  


"Do not underestimate Bakunetsumaru," Captain replied."He seems to fight his best once he has caught his second wind."  


"Indeed," Zero agreed, "he was nearly killed against Ashuramaru and only after he had been knocked down did he give his best."  


The two figures in the ring charged each other, their moves a flurry of clashes of sword and bracer.Several times in the next few seconds both Baku and Fang landed blows which would have ended the match against nearly anyone else but they kept fighting, ignoring the gashes and dents they received.   


"Someone better remind them this is not a fight to the death," Winter muttered, starting when a hand landed on her shoulder.She looked over to see Shute, his mouth set in a thin and worried line.The young man nodded his agreement and they both looked back to the match just in time to see Baku land a kick to Fang's middle which sent the wolf gundam flying.Just as he was about to present his blade at Fang's throat the second spirit wolf lunged forward and knocked the katana to the side, snarling.Baku lept back and after a moment to get his balance lunged forward again, sending the wolf into the magical barrier around the ring, where it dissipated.   


By this time Fang was back on his feet, the fur along the back of his helm and his tail bristled out in anger.Launching himself forward, he started the fight anew, forcing Baku back again and again with blows which the samurai was barely able to avoid.   


Suddenly a chain snaked around Fang's arms, pinning his wrists together.Startled and caught off guard, the wolf gundam tugged on it, struggling to free himself.Baku's katana snaked in from behind and he presented it at Fang's neck, ending the bout.   


Unfortunately Fang seemed to have forgotten they were fighting in a tournament.He ripped the chain off of where it had been caught around one of the ropes marking the edge of the ring and reached up to grab Baku, sending him flying.Grabbing the now-free grappling hook he sprinted forward with it whistling over his head, obviously intending on using its quite sharp ends to do whatever damage to the samurai he could.   


Zero, Winter, Claw and Captain all threw themselves from their seats toward the fight but Kibaomaru beat them all to Baku's defense, catching the wicked hook on his Zanba sword.With a single thrust he sent Fang flying into Claw's arms, who quickly hissed something into the wolf-gundam's ear.Whatever she said caused him to slump to his knees, head bowed.   


Letting out a trembling breath Bakunetsumaru let himself fall onto his back, eyes closed, gasping for breath."I never want to fight him again," he panted, shaking his head slightly.Zero, hearing this as he came to his friend's side, laughed slightly.   


"You never will, until the next tournament," he told the samurai."Are you injured?"  


"Battered," Baku said, still breathing hard."But whole.Is Fang all right?"  


"Aye," Fang said, raising his head slightly."You've my apologies, mate.Thought I could keep it under control."  


Finally Bakunetsumaru levered himself to his elbows, then to his feet, weaving slightly.A sudden shout from the crowd startled everyone; they hadn't realized that Kibaomaru's fight had started up again.Baku turned wondering eyes toward the warlord, his expression confused."He saved me," he said softly, glancing at his friends for confirmation.   


"He did," Winter said, stepping around Zero with a smile."Now will you believe me that he has changed?He does not wish any of you ill, least of all you, Baku."  


"I am beginning to believe you," the Musha said slowly.He glanced over at Fang, who had his black face shield pushed back, and grinned at the wolf-gundam."You're a really good fighter," he offered.   


"As are you," Fang said, bowing slightly."You won fair'n square, though I think I'd be rightly disqualified if I had won."he raised a hand to rub the fur on the back of his helmet."Didn't know it was you I was fightin', at the last."  


"Remind me never to get you angry," Zero put in, smiling at his fellow Knight.Fang, obviously back to his calm self, laughed.   


"Aye," Fang agreed."Somethin' in me never wants t'see you angry, Winged Knight.Ain't it 'bout time for yer own match?"  


"Yes," Zero said, releasing his hold on Winter's hand.The Royal Knight already wore Rele's favor on his right arm and Winter glanced down to see her favor still tied around Zero's right leg.Smiling, she reached up to brush her mask against his cheek.  


"Pride of the Royal Knights," she murmured under the crowd cheering Kibaomaru to his next victory."You know my heart and that of the Princess is with you, Zero.Do not hold back."  


Apparently forgetting they were in the middle of a crowd, Zero bent to kiss Winter full on the lips, missing the grins their friends exchanged at seeing the very public display of affection.Finally hearing the cat-calls and whistles from those around them, both Knights stepped back, blushing scarlet.   


"Finally!" Claw was calling, "you kittens are so cute!G'wan, Zero, go win it for the Lady Knight!"  


At the same time Zero snapped his fingers to cover Claw in a cascade of bright pink flower petals usually reserved for Bakunetsumaru, Winter reached out and smacked the cat-gundam in the back of the helm.The two Royal Knights bowed to each other and Zero departed toward his ring, leaving behind an irritated Claw.Bakunetsumaru and Fang were leaning against each other, unable to keep their feet they were laughing so hard.

**

Sunlight glinted from the three swords in the ring. The audience was hushed, taking in the battered condition of the two warriors-- neither's armor was in better condition than the other. It was the last fight of the finals. Whomever won this match was going on to face the final battle in two hours.  


A chime rang, signaling the start of the round. Bakunetsumaru and Kibaomaru raised their weapons in a salute to each other, causing a complete silence, the kind which can only happen in a crowd, to fall.No one, from Princess Rele to the Gundam Force, took their eyes from the two combatants, in spite of how they both stood stock still for more than a minute.Words Kibaomaru had once said to Winter echoed in her mind: _A sword fight with a master lasts on average 1.7 seconds.After all, the goal is to find a vulnerable spot in your opponent--_  


_And poke it,_ Winter had chirped, imagining at the time how she would do so to Pawn Leos, turning them back into harmless dice to earn praise from those around her.Now she shuddered slightly, letting Zero grip her hand as much as he wanted to.   


Unsurprisingly it was Bakunetsumaru who made the first move, taking two running steps and launching himself into the air, his armor already burning with his inner flame which traveled down his swords.Sparks flew, Kibaomaru's single blade engaging both of Baku's and with a seemingly effortless flex he tossed the smaller Musha back.Flipping in mid-air Baku touched down lightly and lept again, propelling himself off of the magical boundary around the ring and toward his opponent again, screaming a war-cry.It looked as futile as a bird attacking a tree, the war-lord able to calmly counter each one of the Blazing Samurai's attacks without making any effort to attack himself.   


"Patience," Winter heard Zero whispering, his grip about crushing her hand."Calm down, Baku.Be patient.He is not Ashruamaru.He's older-- wiser."  


Had she not been watching Baku so closely, she would have missed it when the Musha, in the middle of another attack attempting to bring Kibaomaru out, glanced over at Zero as though he had heard the Royal Knight's words.A barely perceptible nod passed between them and Baku broke off his attack, landing back in his original position across from the war-lord.The crowd was on its feet now, so noisy that the roar seemed to fade to white noise.   


"How did you do that?" Winter demanded in a whisper, gripping Zero's hand as hard as he was holding hers."Zero!"  


"I doubt he actually heard me," Zero told her, his electric blue gaze not leaving the form of his friend."It's impossible.The ring is spelled against interference-- all interference-- from outside sources."  


"What about the Bakushin Armor?" Shute wanted to know, having heard Zero's last statement.   


"Neither Kibaomaru nor Baku put any restrictions on armament or weapons," Captain supplied."It is possible, though highly unlikely, since it is so far away, that he could activate it."  


In the ring Kibaomaru finally changed his stance, raising his sword over his right shoulder with the blade pointed at Bakunetsumaru with one hand while the other pointed at the smaller samurai with his index and middle fingers.The others were curled under to meet his thumb.Feeling an abrupt atmospheric shift, Winter glanced up to see dark heavy clouds appear overhead, boiling out form a spot directly over where the war-lord was standing.The air became greasy and the sharp smell of ozone laid heavily over the battleground, capturing a rise in temperature by almost ten degrees.Despite all of this, Bakunetsumaru stood still, flames still licking here and there over his armor.   


This time both samurai charged at the same time, the lightning streaking across Kibaomaru's armor meeting Bakunetsumaru's flame and causing a thunderclap of sound.All three swords were a flurry of movement, the two katana thrusting forward and jerking back, the single sword countering and lunging.The two combatants were equally quick, spinning and jumping, sometimes horizontal to the ground with their twist flips and acrobatics.Both used the sides of the ring as well as the floor, rising so much dust that if it weren't for the wind generated by their furious movements they would have been impossible to see.   


"How long can Baku keep this up?" Winter whispered, never having seen the Blazing Samurai fight to his true ability before.   


"As long as necessary," Zero replied, letting go of Winter's hand and taking a step forward.She caught his arm and hauled him back again, shaking her head.Neither had taken their eyes from the battle, afraid they would miss some crucial moment.   


The two warriors from Ark broke apart and retreated to their respective corners, Bakunetsumaru limping slightly.Though Kibaomaru seemed undamaged Winter spotted a leak of some kind of liquid down from his left shoulder.Winter heard a low growl from behind them and glanced back to see Fang bristling sharply.He saw her looking and his ears flattened to the sides, making him look both upset and sheepish.   


"I fear my fight wore Baku beyond his means," he said, a growl still in his words."That limp's what I gave him, at the last.I'd take it back now, if I could."  


"Do not worry on it," Winter said, looking back at the ring."Kiba is hurt as well.He has not had a walk of his own fights, though this is the first time I have seen him push this hard."  


"Odd," Captain said, attracting the attention of all of the Gundam Force.They knew that tone of Captain's; his sensors had detected something crucial to the situation.   


"What?" Zero asked, trying to keep the impatience from his voice.   


"A very strong energy signature just activated close at hand," Captain said, looking around."I cannot determine the source but it is very familiar."  


"The Dark Axis?" Shute asked, simply out of habit.To everyone's relief Captain shook his head.   


"No, it is similar to readings I have seen before of both the Bakushin Armor and the DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue."The soldier gundam paused, his voice turning puzzled."And Genkimaru."  


"That is odd," Zero stated, preparing himself to call upon his weapons."Whatever it is, we mus--"  


A bright light appeared directly above Bakunetsumaru and plunged down atop the samurai, driving everyone back with a sudden wave of heat.Only Kibaomaru stood still, calmly looking on as though he had expected something like this to happen.The burst of light faded and there Bakushinmaru stood, gazing down at himself as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.   


"Are you ready to begin the fight?"   


Everyone fell quiet at Kibaomaru's casual question.Knowing her companions wouldn't appreciate it, Winter stifled a sudden urge to burst into laughter.Hearing a snicker from behind her she looked back and saw Fang had relaxed, his body shaking with mirth.She grinned at him and turned back to the fight just in time to see the two combatants charge each other again, looking like little more than a figure of pure flame clashing with a figure made entirely of lightning.Their blades clashing together rang through the silence of those gathered like chimes, deceptively delicate.   


It was clear that both combatants were extremely good at their chosen art, Baku using one blade to attack while the other was used to block, Kibaomaru using his single blade as both weapon and shield.Every time the swords touched sparks flew, not simply from the meeting of the metal but from the force of will exerted by each fighter.Though the Blazing Samurai let out a cry at each particularly hard attack, Kibaomaru was surprisingly quiet, only voicing shouts every now and again.It was obvious, however, that each time the war-lord let out his shouts it was for a purpose: every one seemed to knock Baku the slightest bit off balance, halt his attack or cause his defense to slip slightly.   


"Winter," Zero said softly, "what is Kibaomaru doing?How is he able to manipulate Baku so thoroughly?"  


"He is directing his chi through his blade and into Baku's," Winter murmured."He told me how but I never was able to master the technique.With each stroke he is in effect dealing two: one physically and one upon Baku's own chi.Zero, does the Bakushin Armor not also draw on Baku's chi?"  


"It does," Zero said, his eyes widening."You can't possibly be saying--"  


"Kibaomaru is attempting to use the Bakushin Armor against Baku," Winter murmured."Forcing him to use up his energy twice as fast as he normally would."  


"Baku must end this fight soon," Captain said, earning a nod from both Knights, "or he will be at risk of using too much energy."  


"Kiba would end the bout before risking Baku's life," Winter told them loyally.  


"I hope you're right," Shute said.   


Bakushinmaru dove forward over a sweep of Kibaomaru's weapon, running directly at the side of the ring and vaulting up onto the top rope.Using the momentum of the rope's flexing against his weight, he launched himself into the air, bringing both swords down toward the same part of Kibaomaru's armor which had been severed in the fight with General Zeong.The older samurai shifted his grip on his sword and caught one of Baku's katana on the flat of the blade, bracing the weapon with his fist under the far end.Baku's other katana chopped down, gouging a deep scrape in Kibaomaru's armor.Instantly the war-lord snapped the hilt of his weapon around and caught Baku in the side of the helmet, sending him flying against the side of the ring.   


Instead of going in for the end of the match while the Blazing Samurai recovered, Kibaomaru retreated to the other side of the ring, reaching back to try to stem the flow from his wound.This time Zero hand to haul Winter back into her seat when she tried to go to her friend and former mentor's aid.Baku stood, though slowly, and after a few long moments of simply resting against the ropes around the ring he straightened.Bringing his katana up he moved further out into the ring, signaling he was ready to continue the bout.Watching, his own blade's tip resting on the ground, Kibaomaru again didn't move.   


The flames around Bakushinmaru's armor began to intensify and the prongs on his back shifted into their final position."Baku's going to end this," Shute said, leaning forward where he stood.   


Before the Blazing Samurai could do anything more, however, Kibaomaru took three quick steps forward and launched himself into the air, starting his own attack at last.It was one that Bakushinmaru held his own against at first but in five decisive moves and with one last shout the war-lord had presented the tip of his blade at the side of Baku's neck in such a way that the Blazing Samurai could not block.   


The bout was over.Kibaomaru had won.   


Though the crowd exploded into cheers around them at such a fiercely fought battle, the Gundam Force was quiet, all of them looking at Zero in varying levels of dismay.Zero simply nodded slightly, standing straight.  


"Sobeit," he murmured."Come, my friends.We need to go make sure Baku is all right."  


"And Kiba," Winter said, though she didn't move, still watching Zero."But Zero--"  


"I will be fine," he assured her."To tell the truth, I was not looking forward to facing Baku in the final match, if he won."  


"But you'll be against Kibaomaru now," Shute said, his hands clenched in fists in front of his chest."Aren't you worried?"  


"Of course," Zero said, beginning to head toward where Bakunetsumaru was standing, the Bakushin Armor already having released him from its grasp."But I cannot do anything about it until I fight him in two hours.Don't worry, Shute.I know what I'm going to do."

**

During the two hours between Kibaomaru's fight and the start of the last match, both Zero and Kibaomaru had allowed Queen Katrina and Princess Relejimana to apply healing magic to their wounds.Neither warrior was completely healed, however; Zero still favored his left leg while Kibaomaru had a visible scar along his back.Winter saw the injury was causing the former war-lord's movements to be slightly stiff as he stretched.  


Kibaomaru shot the young Royal Knight a look."What are you doing here?"He asked bluntly, testing how the damage to his back would limit the amount he could extend his arms."You should be with your Winged Knight."  


"I care for you, too," Winter snapped, her temper worn by the feeling of being caught between a rock and a hard place. _Or between a gundam who treats me like a daughter and my lover,_ she thought, glaring."I would not be here, else, and he has many supporters."  


"The people of the Pirate Isles have adopted me as their own," Kibaomaru said."I have no want for company or support."He reached to catch her shoulder as, stung, she turned to stalk out of the tent."I appreciate your care," he murmured, looking into her eyes.  


"You were there for me when none else were," she said, shifting uncomfortably."I _like_ you, Kiba.I was glad to be practice for your son."  


"You were never practice for Genkimaru," Kibaomaru said, returning to his stretches.He glanced at her and smiled, something she had never seen before."I doubt you'll believe it but I am fond of you for your own sake, Winter.I'm glad to see you've made the right choices in life."  


"I have death on my hands," Winter retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.Kibaomaru shrugged.  


"What warrior does not?It is a valuable lesson, to take the life of another.Not everyone has the stomach for it."The Governor of the Pirate Isles examined the edge of his sword, then turned to face her, his expression intent."Now we will see if Zero does.I doubt it."  


Winter drew back, startled."This is no fight to the death," she said, feeling a tremor run through her at the expression in Kibaomaru's eyes.  


"For the first time in close to seven years I will fight like it is," he told her."Do not tell Zero I will pull my killing blow.I want to know how he fights when fighting for his life."  


"You have seen it," Winter argued, frowning sharply."Against the General and the Admiral."  


Kibaomaru shook his head, securing his sword at his side and making one last stretch."I intend to show Zero he has no allies in the ring.No one to defend him, no one to aid him.No way out...but killing me."  


"You believe you are good enough to keep him from doing so?"Winter asked, realizing she was wondering the same thing herself.She also wondered, she realized with a slightly guilty squirm of her insides, if Zero was good enough to defeat her former mentor.  


Kibaomaru smiled. "That is what this fight is about."  
  
**  
  


"The rules for the final bout are simple," King Zeon said, looking between the two battered and fiercely intent gundams."You are allowed no more and no less than what you walk into the ring with.You may use magic.The winner is the first gundam to place his sword against the other's neck or to have his opponent yield.This is not a fight to the death.There will be no breaks.There will be no interference from outside sources.Do you both agree?"  


Royal Knight and former war-lord nodded in unison.Kibaomaru wore his own crest and, tied on one arm, a folded flag of the Pirate Isles.Zero wore Princess Rele's favor on his arm and Winter's bandanna around his leg.They both saluted the King, then retreated to their own side of the large square ring.Unlike earlier rounds, this ring took up almost the entire space of the training grounds and was framed by all of the seating that would fit.The Gundam Force and the Smoke Knights had seats directly in front and below the Royal Family, Winter standing next to Rele and allowing the teen to cling to her arm.She only made a token effort to hide the fact that she took comfort from the Princess' hold.Fang was on Winter's other side, one hand on her free shoulder.The wolf-gundam hadn't said why but Winter assumed it was to keep her from rushing in and stopping the fight should it get bad-- for either warrior.She left her appreciation unspoken.  


Just before the fight began two figures joined the Gundam Force, Peregrine turning to bow to the Royal Family before she and Falcon settled.The Pirate grinned at the curious glances from Shute and Bakunetsumaru."Like we'd be missin' this?"He asked, "our wind-god against our Governor?Y'be daft."  


The chime beginning the match rang before anyone else could talk.  


This time both warriors sprang forward, Kibaomaru with his Zanba sword held in his favored position over his right shoulder with his left hand extended and Zero with his sword up for a mighty strike and his shield before him.The Winged Knight slashed his sword before him, creating the Lacroian Crescent without speaking the spell.He sped after the semicircle of blue light, moving faster than most present had seen him fly before.When Kibaomaru twisted out of the way of the spell Zero was there to meet him, locking the hilts of their swords together in a body-to-body and using the force of his flight booster to drive the war-lord back.Kibaomaru skidded in the dirt of the ring but only for a short way, black clouds whirling into being above him with the same greasy feeling to the air that had been during his earlier fight with the Blazing Samurai.  


Kibaomaru planted the palm of his empty hand against Zero's shield and a bare second later Zero was forced back with a jolt of noise similar to a gunshot.Seeming to ignore the blow, Zero dove back in immediately, wielding his sword with expert finesse and ease.No sparks flew from the two blades and their touches chimed in delicate touches, each warrior drawing his blade back almost before it struck the other.This time it was Zero who forced Kibaomaru back, though none in the stands could quite see how he had done it, since both hands were occupied and Zero's shield had not touched the war-lord.  


"Has he mastered the art of the wordless spell?" Winter heard Rele whisper.She looked up at her Princess and attempted a reassuring smile.  


"He will be all right," she whispered back, returning her gaze to the ring.Neither girl knew which 'he' Winter was referring to and neither cared.  


Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning crashed through the forbiddingly dark clouds, though none hit the ring yet.Suddenly Kibaomaru sprang forward and lashed out with a kick, landing it directly on the damage on Zero's left leg.A pained cry was forced from the Winged Knight and he staggered but still had the presence of mind to whip his sword around and catch Kibaomaru on the shoulder which had been leaking during the fight with Bakunetsumaru.The blow drove the war-lord back with a grunt of his own, unable to capitalize on Zero's dropped guard.Lightning flashed again, this time leaping up from the ground ten feet from where Zero was on one knee, retying Winter's bandanna around his leg to staunch the flow of liquid.The Winged Knight was on his feet and charging Kibaomaru before the flash of light had cleared from the spectator's eyes, a tornado of wind, dust and violet petals directly behind him.  


Obviously expecting Zero to engage him in swordplay again, Kibaomaru lifted his Zanba sword, left standing when Zero dodged to one side to let the cyclone slam into the Musha.Caught flat-footed, the Governor of the Pirate Isles went flying, almost hitting one of the lightning strikes now randomly peppering the ring.Landing on one foot and one knee, wrists crossed in front of his face to protect it, Kibaomaru stayed where he was only momentarily before bolting to his feet and toward Zero, his sword raised once again.In a mighty sweep he slashed downward, gouging a deep gash in the shield Zero just managed to raise in time.  


The Winged Knight sprang back eyes wide.The strike, had he not been able to block it, would have cleaved him diagonally from shoulder to waist.Thunder rumbled again and with it Zero's eyes narrowed, ignoring the way the lightning was working its way closer and closer to where he stood.  


"What is he doing?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, not specifying which 'he'.  


"Attempting gundamcide," Claw snarled, jerked back into her seat by Fang.  


"Easy, lass," Falcon counseled, the lightning strikes reflecting in his green eyes."Our Zero's not out yet.I think he's just realized what Kibaomaru's about."  


Every mage and person in the audience sensitive to magic shuddered at the same time when Zero took a step forward.Winds whipped around him so fiercely they were visible and not simply because of the dirt and debris caught up in them.Kibaomaru, obviously feeling the surge of Mana, nodded slightly, leveling his sword in front of him and waiting for whatever the Winged Knight was going to do.  


"Sobeit," Winter heard Zero say softly, just before the Royal Knight lifted his sword to the heavens."Mana of the Seven Stars, the Universe and all living things!By your pact with the Winged Knight, come to me, now!"  


Kibaomaru lept forward while Zero was speaking, expecting to catch the Knight off guard.Zero somehow got his sword between his body and Kibaomaru's blade, knocking it to the side and nearly disarming the war-lord.An explosion of raw magical energy drove the Musha back, Zero lunging forward in its wake.The two swords met in a flurry of movements that this time caused sparks, each clash sounding like a blacksmith pounding iron.Had the swords not been magically fortified, Winter was sure, they never would have survived the strength of the blows.Kibaomaru let go of the hilt of his Zanba sword with one hand, using it to reach forward and grab the wrist of Zero's sword hand, jerking it just hard enough that he was able to get his weapon in for a hard blow to Zero's shoulder.Almost at the same time Zero slammed the pommel of his weapon down on the Musha's wrist, causing an audible crack.Both warriors sprang apart, retreating to their own corners for the first time since the fight started.  


Though the score to Zero's shoulder was bad, it didn't seem to inhibit the movement of that arm when he tested it.Kibaomaru's wrist, however, appeared to be useless, the war-lord wincing when he attempted to move the fingers on that hand.The raw magical power was ebbing from Zero, the wound to his shoulder apparently distracting him enough that hecouldn't keep concentrating on holding it close and the fight.Still, he and Kibaomaru moved toward each other at the same time, each one wielding their blades one-handed.  


There was an abrupt gasp from the crowd and Rele buried her face in Winter's shoulder.Everyone, including Zero and Kibaomaru, watched the Buster Sword as it flew through the air, slicing its way through the magical barrier surrounding the ring and landing point first in the packed dirt of the training ground beyond.The Gundam Force exchanged dismayed looks but it was Falcon who spoke the words they were all thinking.  


"He's lost," the Pirate whispered, "without a weapon, against such a foe...he don't stand a bleedin' chance."  


"It's worse," Claw added, her voice just as soft."Zero ain't able t'cast his spells without his blade.He's been doubly disarmed."  


"Fear not," Winter said, despite having felt the Mana Zero had summoned disperse as soon as his grip on his weapon was gone, "Zero still has a weapon.He may yet win this."  


"He ain't versed in shield-work like you be," Fang murmured, glancing at his fellow Royal Knight.Winter didn't reply, merely wrapping an arm around Rele's waist gently.  


"Fear not," she said again, prompting Rele to lift her head."Zero is not yet defeated.He is not the Savior of Lacroa for nothing."  


Zero, in the ring, seemed off balance for a few moments, looking yearningly after the Buster Sword.His gaze soon snapped back to Kibaomaru, who was watching him with a curious expression.Both Knight and Musha were breathing hard, wounded and fighting on their last reserves.Zero's leg was dripping, as was both Kibaomaru's back and his shoulder.Even with their wounds, or perhaps because of them, each gundam still looked every inch the mighty warrior, a force to be dealt with.Zero's steady blue eyes met Kibaomaru's brown ones and he raised his shield in answer to an unspoken question.Nodding slightly, Kibaomaru leveled his sword and charged forward, Zero doing the same with his shield.  


The Winged Knight folded his legs at the last moment, allowing his momentum and his flight booster to carry him forward in a slide along the ground.Kibaomaru was forced to leap over the Royal Knight to keep from getting his feet knocked from under him, getting bashed in one knee by Zero's shield and stumbling on his landing because of it.Zero sprang up, seeming to brace against nothing to throw himself in the opposite direction than he had just been going, and thrust the pointed bottom of his shield into Kibaomaru's back, forcing a cry of pain from the Musha.Entirely off balance that he was, Kibaomaru still managed to swing his sword around in an attempt to force Zero back long enough for him to catch his feet again.Dodging the blow, Zero darted forward, again knocking Kibaomaru with his shield, this time on the wrist of the hand holding the Zanba sword.  


The weapon went spinning away in the dust and Kibaomaru landed on his back, staring up at Zero past the Winged Knight's shield.Though the Royal Knight's eyes were angry, he had not gone berserk as Fang had, so he pulled the blow at the last possible moment, the edge of his shield just brushing the war-lord's neck.Silence fell, everyone still in shock from what they had just seen.  


Two words split the quiet."I yield," Kibaomaru said, somehow composed despite being pinned beneath Zero with the Royal Knight well able to crush his throat using nothing more than his own body weight.For a long moment, neither warrior moved.Then Zero, not putting any weight on his left leg, eased off of Kibaomaru and braced his shield on the ground, getting his balance.Once he was steady he offered the war-lord his hand.Everyone in the stands, no matter their homeland, roared their approval when Kibaomaru took it and hoisted himself somewhat painfully to his feet.

Wrenching herself free of both Rele and Fang, Winter bolted forward, catching up the Buster Sword on the way and intending to use it to again slice through the magical barrier in order to get to the two gundams she cared for most.What stopped her was the feel of the sword; it felt like nothing more than a dead piece of steel instead of a magical weapon...just a sword, and a badly made one at that.Shaking her head slightly Winter took three running steps and hurled herself at the crack the sword had created, shattering the magical barrier before the mages who had created it could take it down.She dove under Zero's shoulder just as the Winged Knight began to falter, bracing him as gently as she could.   


"Here," she murmured, pressing the Buster Sword into his hand and wrapping her other arm carefully around his waist."Easy, Zero, I have you.Lean on me."  


"It seems you were right," Kibaomaru said, directing his comment at Winter.She glanced at him only after Zero had taken his sword, planting the tip in the ground and seeming to draw strength from having it in hand."He is strong enough to keep me from killing him."  


It was Falcon and Peregrine who strode forward to brace the former war-lord, the latter with her golden wings folded carefully back out of the way so their razor edges wouldn't hurt him further.Zero snapped his head up to stare at Kibaomaru, though his expression, for the first time, held not even a shade of anger or mistrust.   


"What do you mean?"He asked, his voice worn with exhaustion."You were truly attempting to kill me?"  


"And you were not attempting the same?"Kibaomaru wanted to know.Zero fell quiet for a long moment before shaking his head in the negative.   


"It never crossed my mind," he said, obviously startling the Governor of the Pirate Isles.Kibaomaru let out a single laugh before cringing slightly.   


"Remind me never to get you truly angry, Winged Knight."  


"Are we done?"Winter demanded, scowling."The King and Queen are waiting and the both of you are sorely injured!"  


Zero's helmet came to rest on Winter's own and she immediately blushed, glancing up at him in confusion."I don't think I can walk," he whispered to her, "and I cannot gather enough Mana to power my flight booster."  


"The Princess comes," Peregrine stated, her soft breathy tones barely above a whisper.A second later the Princess did arrive, doing her best to keep her composure when she saw the two gundam's wounds up close.   


"Zero, Kibaomaru," she began, but was forced to stop when her voice cracked.She swallowed, took a breath, but when she tried to speak, she was forced to stop before she could say anything.   


"Princess," Kibaomaru said, "heal Zero first.I don't mind."  


"Thank you," the young woman breathed, immediately putting her hands on Zero's armor and allowing the yellow healing glow spring to life from beneath them.The Winged Knight sighed, relaxingslightly when the edge was taken off of the worst of his pain."That should do, for now," Rele murmured a few minutes later."My Royal Mother can provide a more intense healing session later.How are you feeling?"  


"Much, much better," Zero assured her, standing straight."Please, see to Kibaomaru."  


Nodding, Rele moved to place the same healing spell on the Musha.When she was finished, both warriors were able to walk at least as far as the Royal Seat, Rele and Winter reluctantly returning to their places beside the King and Queen.Fang nodded to Winter with a gentle smile, reaching to brush some of Zero's blood off of her armor.   


The rest of the ceremonies, in which Zero was named Champion and proclaimed the winner of the tournament, were a blur for the Winged Knight.He had no doubt that he spoke the correct lines in the correct places, thanking the King for his gracious words, accepting the royal crest and doing his best not to get blood on it.Somehow he was able to stand and bow to the cheering crowd, somehow he lasted through the first half of the feast which heralded the end of the tourney and the beginning of the fair.Once he was sitting, however, he found it harder and harder to simply keep awake, the world seeming to fuzz out around him more than once.At first he tried to eat to help his body fuel the healing but none of the food seemed as though it would be gentle enough for him to keep it down.Even the water in his goblet held no appeal.  


"Here," he heard Bakunetsumaru whisper suddenly, the Musha's hand gently on his arm."Come with me, Zero.Shute and Captain have made sure no one will miss you."  


"Thank you, Baku," the Winged Knight sighed, slipping from his chair and leaning gratefully on the samurai.Winter appeared moments later, again ducking under his other arm."I need to lay down," he told them both, not bothering to hide the limp from his bad leg."I will be fine once I do."  


Bakunetsumaru snorted softly, guiding his Knight friend through an anteroom and into a hallway."I'm surprised you're still awake, with your injuries," he told Zero, expression determined."I don't know what they were thinking, making you sit up there."  


"Protocol must be followed," Zero told him, indignant despite how the hallway seemed to be twisting off into the distance.   


"Rele's healing wasn't more than a patch job," Bakunetsumaru pointed out."Your leg is still leaking, Zero, or didn't you notice?Where would your protocol be when you were face down in your dinner?"  


"Baku," Winter murmured, "you are not helping."  


"He's nearly out on his feet," the samurai argued."I'm trying to keep him awake long enough to get to-- I thought you said these rooms were close."  


"They are," Winter said, moving forward to push a door open.After a few moments of blinking to get his eyes to focus, Zero recognized the room as Winter's own.He also realized, after Winter and Baku had settled him into a chair, that none of his wounds hurt.   


It seemed important, so he mentioned it."I'm not in any pain," he said, feeling amazingly calm."Even my leg doesn't hurt.I just feel...tired."  


Baku and Winter exchanged startled glances."Go get the Queen," Winter ordered and though neither she nor Baku moved, Zero was dimly aware of someone else bolting from the room.   


"This chair isn't comfortable," Zero said, squirming slightly.Winter gave a very brief smile.  


"That is the point, m'lord," she told him, her voice almost prim.   


"I'll be all right," he tried to assure her.   


"Of course you will," she shot back, "if only because I will never speak to you again if you are not."  


"Don't say that," he protested, frowning.   


"Now who isn't helping?"Baku wanted to know, though he was watching Zero with intense worry in his gaze.   


"Oh, stop it, Baku," Winter said, scowling at the samurai.The Musha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Knight.   


"Stop it, both of you," Zero said, as firmly as he could."I do not want my best friend and my beloved fighting."  


Instantly, Winter's mask burned bright red, though under the embarrassment she looked _entirely_ pleased by his use of the word.Bakunetsumaru was at first startled, then smug, though unlike Claw he apparently felt no need to tease the two.   


Not badly, anyway."It's about time," the Musha said, grinning."It's been what, five years?"  


"Three," Winter defended, still blushing."Since I was made into a Royal Knight.Does it matter?"  


"I wanted Winter to feel she was ready," Zero murmured, resting his head against the back of the chair.   


Queen Katrina swept into the room, Princess Relejimana half a step behind her."How is he?" Katrina demanded, waving a hand in dismissal when Winter instantly came to attention and bowed to her Queen and Princess.   


"In shock," Bakunetsumaru said.  


"Delirious," Winter put in, "but awake."  


"I am not delirious," Zero said, scowling.   


"You said you were not in pain," Winter pointed out.   


"That is probably a symptom of the shock," the Queen said, nodding to her daughter.Together they moved to stand on either side of the Winged Knight, Rele with her hands on his good shoulder, Queen Katrina with her hands just over the deep score Kibaomaru had put in Zero's other shoulder."Mana of the Seven Stars," she murmured.  


"Mana of the Universe and All Living Things," Rele said, in the same tone.With the two women standing so close, the Princess' parentage was clear, despite Katrina having violet eyes and light blue streaks in her blond hair and Rele having blue-violet eyes and purely blond hair.   


"Grant us healing," they said together, a bright golden glow forming under their hands and condensing around Zero's wounds.It took almost half an hour, but by the time they were done and the glow dispersed, the tears and even the scratches in Zero's armor were gone.Though he had felt fine during the healing he now felt worse than before, sagging back in the chair and raising a shaking hand to scrub over his face.   


"The healing took reserves from your own strength," the Queen murmured by way of explanation."You'll likely sleep for a few days, now."  


"I feel like it," Zero murmured, dropping his hand and doing his best to bow to her."Thank you, Majesty."  


"You earned it a hundred fold," the Queen told him with a smile before leaving the room.   


"I must go," Rele said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the jewel in Zero's visor."Rest well, loyal Zero.Winter, you will care for him?"  


"Always, Princess," Winter said, bowing until Rele too had left the room.   


"Let's get you into bed," Baku said into the silence which had followed the exit of the two Royal women.The Musha moved forward and with Winter's help, hoisted the Winged Knight to his feet.   


"I can't help but wonder how Kibaomaru is feeling," Zero said absently, letting Winter remove his shoulder guards and helmet before settling him into bed.Baku rolled his eyes.   


"Kibaomaru demanded healing and vanished into the quest quarters as soon as it was done," he told his friend."He wasn't foolish enough to..." the samurai glanced at Winter when Zero's eyes drifted closed and stayed that way."Is he asleep already?"  


"Would you not be?"Winter asked, a fond cast to her raspy tones."Go, Baku...I will tend to our Champion Royal Knight."  
  
**  
  


Waking up to a body beside him was something Zero was coming to enjoy, even when his limbs felt like lead.He managed to roll onto his side, away from the light of the windows, and tried his best to seem as though he hadn't woken at all.He knew as soon as he was awake he would be bound to return to his duties and he didn't want to, yet.He was far too tired.  


A warm hand reached over to tuck the covers back up about his shoulders and a few moments later the light he had turned away from dimmed.Curiosity getting the better of him he cracked one blue eye open and saw a reflection of Winter closing the shutters on a silver water pitcher.His absent wondering if she was going to rejoin him in bed was answered when she did just that, settling behind him with one hand on his shoulder.The sound of a page turning a few minutes later solved a half formed puzzlement of what she was doing sitting up instead of laying down.   


By now she probably knew full well he was awake and he sighed, doing his best to work up the energy to rise.Before he could, however, she leaned over and kissed the side of his helm."Shh," she murmured."You have been excused from your duties for days, yet.Rest, Zero.Lacroa and the Royal Family are well looked after in your absence."  


"I believe it, coming from you," he murmured, settling in to a long and well deserved sleep at last.


	11. Drink

  


  


The smell drifting from Fang's direction caught Winter's attention immediately, cutting her off mid-word in her enthusiastic discussion with one of the human Royal Guards of techniques in shield fighting.The wolf-gundam had padded casually into the room, stride loose and relaxed, a mug in one hand and book in the other.The former Smoke Jumper looked up when silence fell, finding himself the object of Winter's full attention.  


Instead of offering the mug, as Winter obviously expected, Fang instead drew it closer to his chest and half turned away with a sound half way between a growl and a laugh."None a' that, Lady Knight.This be mine."  


"What is it?" Winter's human friend asked, curious."It smells...interesting."  


"Delicacy from th' Isles," Fang replied, keeping an eye on Winter and setting his book on a nearby table."Rarity, these days.Yer gonna have t'ask, Winter."  


Jerking back like she had gotten her nose caught in something, Winter huffed in a way that was not unlike Claw when the cat-gundam was caught doing something against the rules."I would not demean myself to begging," she said, her arch tone a match for Zero's best.  


"Best get'cherself a cloth," Fang teased, nodding to the human as he exited the room with a murmured excuse."T'catch the drool."  


Winter's hand was at her mask before she could stop it and she gave Fang an icy look."Not funny."  


"When'd you even get a taste for it?" Fang wanted to know, taking a careful sip of the gently steaming beverage."Like's not folks ain't raised with it don't like it."  


"I spent close to two years in the Isles," Winter said, walking to his side."Argon just about forced it on me in the beginning.He was convinced it would help me."  


"T'is a cure for what ails ya," Fang agreed, grinning."Argon ain't seen fit t'send ya a supply?"  


Catching herself just before the pout she could feel coming on hit her face, Winter sighed."He can barely get enough for himself, so he says."  


"Talk t'Falcon," Fang counciled, smiling."He knows where t'get it."  


"For a price," Winter countered."Well above my stipend."  


"You've asked?" Fang asked, surprised."Not like you, t'ask for things, 'specially from Falcon."  


"I would have asked King Zeon if I thought he could get me some," Winter said, prompting a laugh from Fang.He finished the liquid in his mug and stood.  


"Well, the _Rest_ 's in port.C'mon.Let's go teach a Pirate how t'treat a lady proper."  
  
**  
  


Falcon's grass green eyes contemplated the two gundams across from him, his brown tri-pointed hat nearly hiding them completely.Fang stood solidly, watching his friend with a quiet patience, one ear trained on him, the other flopped casually to the side, his tail waving to and fro every now and again.Winter had her hands folded behind her back beneath her cape, doing her level best to copy Fang's relaxed posture.True to her much less stoic nature, however, her back kept stiffening up the longer Falcon was quiet, until she was standing just about at military attention.Though his brown eyes never left Falcon's green ones, Fang gently landed a hand on his fellow Royal Knight's shoulder, wordlessly reminding her to relax.  


"Suppose," Falcon said finally, drawing the word out, "I could get a few extra bags.But gettin' Green Moss Beans be much easier than gettin' what she be wantin', Fang.She tell ya?"  


Fang turned a curious gaze to Winter, who kept her feet planted, though she wanted to shift her weight from one foot to the other."If not Green, than what?"  


"Blue and Red," Winter said after a few moments.Fang threw his head back and laughed, returning his gaze to Falcon.  


"Lady knows her Moss Beans," he chortled."Aye, I'd be wantin' Red, too, if you could lay hands on it.Never had a taste for Blue, though."  


"Some smart soul's been makin' drink from Brown," Falcon said, crossing his long legs before him.He sat his carved chair like a throne, his expression smug."Bitter, but I've come t'like it."  


Finally the Pirate waved a hand toward two other chairs and the atmosphere in the room relaxed somewhat.Fang arranged himself on a stool and Winter sat carefully in a chair slightly too large for her, feeling abruptly like a child.A thought struck her and she smiled."I know where you could get a market for not only Blue but Orange as well, possibly Brown," she said, capturing Falcon's attention instantly.  


"Where might that be, lass?"He asked, his voice a lazy drawl.  


"I know the value of information," Winter shot back, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs at the knee instead of at the ankle, like Falcon had."Particularly this information.It could make you very, very rich, Falcon.Rich enough that you could refit the _Rest_ completely and probably the _Folly_ as well."  


"You've my attention," Falcon said, sitting up finally."But are you so sure about your markets?"  


"Yes," Winter said firmly."I know them very well."  


"If it pans out," Falcon said after a few minutes of thought, "you'll have your Blue and Red for free.Where?"  


Instead of answering, Winter stood and walked over to a cabinet, opening one of the drawers and bringing a parchment, inkwell and pen back to the table.Fang snickered and Falcon sighed, finally standing."Mistrustin' lass," he grumbled, "ain't them Knights taught you t'take a gundam on his word?"  


"An honest gundam, yes," Winter shot back.Falcon put a hand over his chest, expression pained.  


"That cuts t'the quick," he complained, adding his signature to the contract Winter had quickly written out.Fang added his own signature as witness, grinning.  


"She's got'cher number, mate," Fang advised his friend."A smart one, be our Lady Knight."  


"Where be these markets?" Falcon asked in a long-suffering tone.Neither Winter nor Fang missed the mischievous sparkle in the Pirate's eyes; they knew he was enjoying the exchange.  


"Lacroa, for the Blue," Winter said promptly."Kibaomaru would love Orange and I do believe the rest of Ark would go crazy for it as well.As for Brown...try NeoTopia.They have a similar drink with less bite that is quite bitter.You may try to convince Captain to bring you a sample and see if they can get you a supply.Also, the young lady whom Zero arranged the fruit trade for would likely be able to find uses for all colors of Moss Bean."  


Falcon was shaking his head slowly, his green eyes focused on the contract."I tried Green in Lacroa an' Ark," he admitted, "never thought t'try the others, when it flopped.I've said it a'fore, lass, y'be wasted on these gundams-of-war."  


"I do what I was created for," Winter said, rolling up her own copy of the contract."All I want is the Blue and Red."  


"You'll have 'em by th' end of the week."Falcon grinned finally, clapping a hand on Winter's shoulder."Say hi t'the Winged Knight for me."  
  
**  
  


Falcon was, not that Winter had ever thought he wouldn't be, true to his word.By the end of the week she had a small pouch of both the Blue and the Red Moss Beans, carefully separated.Taking one of each, Winter dropped them both into the same pot of water, settling nearby to work on a carving.Hours later the door to her rooms opened and closed, prompting her to look up from her work."Fang," she greeted, "what makes you think I would let you have some of mine if you would not share?"  


"Peace," the wolf-gundam said, offering her one of the two mugs he was carrying."Thought a' that, as you can see.Could'ja not see I was playin' before?"  


Winter accepted the mug and sipped at the pale green liquid inside before answering."Green always was my second favorite," she sighed, setting her carving aside."And yes, my friend.I could tell you were playing.You have a playful soul."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, wandering over to check the gently simmering liquid in its pot.The light purple color gave him pause and he turned to shoot Winter a curious expression."Together?"  


"Argon once managed to grow a Purple Moss Bean," Winter said, "splicing a Red onto a Blue.Akin to spicy mint chocolate, it was.Unfortunately there was a drought that summer and during one of the worst heat snaps the plant died.We found soon after that boiling Blue and Red together gave something of a similar taste."  


The wolf-gundam picked up a long-handled spoon and gently stirred the simmering liquid."It smells wonderful.What was th' drink y'told Falcon about, the one in NeoTopia?"  


Realizing something, Winter came to her feet and turned off the heat under the purple liquid, putting a lid over it."You have not been to NeoTopia, have you?"She asked, smiling slightly.Fang shook his head and shrugged.  


"Never saw th' want.Zero always wants t'go when Rele visits an' you with 'im."  


"Zero loves NeoTopia," Winter confirmed, leading the way out of her rooms."But Zero is also on duty at the moment.I believe I am comfortable enough with the city now that we can go alone."  


"An' your Winged Knight won't be jealous?" Fang wanted to know."I'll not want t'be causin' grief 'tween you two."  


"Zero may be our leader but he is not our keeper," Winter said, "he is aware we are friends, Fang.If he is jealous, that is his problem."  


Fang chuckled and wrapped an arm around Winter's shoulders companionably."Crow save anyone who tries t'control you, Lady.Including Zero."  
  
**  
  


The first thing Winter noticed upon arriving in NeoTopia was how subdued Fang was.The normally open and friendly gundam stayed close to her, brown eyes catching every stray movement on their way into the city.Finally, noticing his ears were perked with unease and his tail low, she reached to tug the side of his great coat gently."Whatever is the matter, Fang?You are acting strangely."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, moving out of the way of a mobile citizen, "I'm feelin' a might overdressed an' out of place, t'be honest."  


"NeoTopia can be like that," Winter agreed, looking around."Relax, my friend.There are none here whom would harm either of us, or so Zero says.The people here are peaceful, that much I have seen for myself.The worst we will get is a few strange looks."  


Seeing Fang's ears relax slightly Winter smiled and led him up to the shop she had seen Mark buying his cups from a couple of times.Thankfully, in her mind, she had a large enough NeoTopian bill that she didn't need to know the exact change and was able to order their drinks without mishap.Fang was more watching Winter than those around them on the way back to the portal site, something which Winter ignored until they were out of the city.  


"Yes?"She asked, glancing over at him.  


"You've changed," Fang murmured, smiling."Time was, even after gettin' back from the Isles you never woulda dared a trip like this.It's good t'see."  


"I surprised myself," Winter admitted, slipping her drink as they walked."Have you tried yours?"  


Taking a careful sip of the dark and hot liquid in his paper cup Fang blinked slightly, peering at it critically."I like Green Moss Bean better," he said finally, "but you're right, it does taste something similar."  


"Just do not try to drink any just before needing to sleep or a lot at once," Winter said, smiling slightly."It has an energizing effect."  


"Does it?" Fang asked, thoughtful.  


"One which lasts for a couple of hours," Winter told him."After which one feels rather wretched."  


"What's it called?" Fang wanted to know, placing a cap on his cup."I think I'll give this t'Falcon, see what he thinks."  


"Coffee."


	12. Greed

 

 

"I can't believe him!"

The door slammed, causing the blade she was using on her latest carving to slide into Winter's thumb.Thinking some words she would never say aloud, Winter looked over to Zero in as bad a mood as she had ever seen him.For a moment she couldn't decide what the best reaction would be; a sigh, solicitously asking what was the matter, giving him a dirty look for the cut on her thumb or just ignoring him."Cannot believe whom?" Winter asked, letting some of her irritation bleed into her voice.Zero, it seemed, was too upset himself to notice. 

"That idiot samurai!"

Though she felt like rolling her eyes, Winter refrained and stood, moving over to one of the shelves to retrieve a gundam first-aid kit."Bakunetsumaru or some other idiot samurai?"

Zero shot her a dirty look and she returned it with one of her own, brandishing the cut thumb in protest.The Winged Knight gave a short sigh."I apologize for startling you," he said in a tone which reflected no such regret, "but I simply cannot let him continue to pay me such insults!"

"Baku constantly insults you," Winter pointed out calmly."Usually you give as good as you get and you both move on.What happened this time which is so unforgivable?"

"He took credit for something I did," Zero growled.This stopped Winter short and she turned, giving Zero an incredulous look. 

"I find that hard to believe, to be perfectly honest," she said, knowing full well the words would likely earn some of Zero's ire pointed in her direction."He takes his Samurai Code as seriously as we take our Code of Chivalry.Honesty is one--"

Zero huffed. 

Winter sighed, completing the repair to her thumb before pointing at a clear space where he could pace."There, lord Zero.Pace there until you are calmed from this fit you are in--"

"This fit _I_ am in?"Zero demanded, scowling."I am not in a fit!"

"You are having a fit," Winter said calmly."Without knowing what has happened I am hardly going to fawn over you until your damaged pride is healed, you know that.So pace and tell me what happened!"

Though he glared at her, the Winged Knight walked to the spot Winter had pointed out and soon he was pacing, giving quite the rant about a rescue performed while he and Bakunetsumaru had been on a mission for the SDG and how the Musha had taken the credit for most of the ideas which Zero claimed to have come up with.And most of them, as he described it, would have been things which the samurai probably would not have thought of on the fly, simply because they had both Zero's flare for the dramatic and his finessed touch. 

Remaining passive through the whole story, Winter watched with a small amount of fascination as Zero worked himself into such a temper that she could feel breezes begin to rustle around the room.When he finally fell quiet, panting, she came to her feet as gracefully as she could and crossed to open a window, buying herself time to master the laughter which was attempting to burst from her chest.Clearing her throat gently she finally turned to face him, hard pressed to keep her amusement from her posture and voice."What about this upsets you the most?"She asked, "the fact Baku was there to share the spotlight or that he claimed your ideas as his own?"

"Share?!" Zero burst out, "Bakunetsumaru does not _share_ anything!"

"And you do?"Winter asked.This, at last, silenced her fellow Royal Knight.He stared at her, obviously caught entirely off guard. 

"This-- This isn't about me!" He stammered, the breezes vanishing. 

"It is entirely about you," Winter said, crossing her arms over her middle and cupping her elbows in her hands."And your greed for the spotlight.You must admit, Zero, you hate sharing glory or attention.So he gets credit for a few clever ideas.Is that so bad?"

"Th-that's not the point!" 

"Then what is?"Winter wanted to know."You are nigh worshiped here, Zero.You are the Savior, after all.How much glory do you really need?"

"I thought you would understand," Zero said, sounding hurt. 

"I want to," Winter told him, smiling slightly."So tell me what about this really bothers you.Afraid your name will be forgotten?Not likely, any time soon.Afraid our Princess will favor him over you?I very much doubt that, you being her most beloved protector.If not that....what?"

"You're right," he said finally, completely deflated."I don't want to share the glory.I want to be loved and beloved, I want to be praised and cheered.Is that so wrong?"

Finally crossing to stand before him, Winter took his hands in hers, rising on her toes to kiss his mask gently."I think it is adorable," she told him with a smile.He blushed but gave her a confused look.

"Then why take me to task?" He wanted to know.

"I could hardly indulge your tantrum," Winter said, laughing slightly.She didn't let him pull away when he tried, leaning in to kiss him again."Stop it.We all have our flaws.As far as they go, yours is far from the worst.Now, we must plot."

"Plot?"Zero asked, following her over to her Sogi board, "plot for what?"

"How to get back at Baku for being so dishonest, of course," Winter told him, winking. 

"Have you been spending time with Claw?" Zero asked skeptically. 

"And what if I have?"Winter asked, "she is not so bad an influence, in small doses.I propose a prank involving her, in fact.Her, him and a locked door."

"Oh, he would never forgive us," Zero mused, though his eyes lit with a wicked sparkle."He's somewhat terrified of being alone with her."

"Such things we can use to our advantage," Winter said, grinning."Scheming may not be Knightly behavior, m'lord, but it is satisfying."


	13. Knees

It was odd, life.Humans were such confused creatures, never knowing what they wanted one moment to the next, some never coming fully aware that they were not the center of the multiverse.Some humans never seemed to really achieve sentience, going about their lives in utter incomprehension of the fact that their actions not only had an effect on others but could profoundly change another's life.Into each life some trauma must fall, it seemed, in order to really awaken the human spirit.But what about gundams?  


The moment was suspended in time, the colors overly bright, the shadows infinitely dark.Contrast and hue were misaligned, the world screamed for its artist to soften the edges and apply a filter to ease the strain of the eye.Perspective was skewed as well, one seemed to be both in one's body and above it, disassociated from the scene yet far too involved.Ruby red, diamond white, cerulean blue, neon green.Cracked concrete showing in unforgiving shades of gray, jutting edges painted in danger.The flash of harsh sunlight off of the killing edge of a blade inches from a beloved face.  


The knowledge of helplessness can be soul-shattering and as destructive as any weapon.The futility of any kind of movement toward that killing edge preventing it from doing its deadly purpose.The fact that any weapon can be turned against its bearer in an instant with the right twist of malicious intent.Swords have no feeling.They are not loyal or able to differentiate between friend or foe.They do not know that they are killing a lover, a sibling, a parent, a child.Their purpose in the world is singular, though it can be pretended otherwise.Blades cleave flesh more easily than metal but with sufficient force behind a strong blade, such as magic, vicious will or a combination of the two, horrible wounds will be inflicted.And not just on the body against which the sharpened band of metal is applied.A sword can apply horrific traumas upon minds even more easily than bodies.  


Eternity in the fraction of a second.A breath of prayer to a nebulous entity which is not quite believed in.A single word which holds the soul of the lips it falls from, the life of the throat it just passed out of. _Please._  


The wish is granted, be it by deity or self preservation.The blade misses its mark and whistles against the air, unable to cleave such a flexible foe.  
  
**  
  


The vision faded with the swiftness of a dream.Shaking her head slightly, Winter took a breath past her battered throat and looked to either side.Zero and Fang were still kneeling, Zero's head bowed and shoulders hunched, Fang with his long legs crossed behind him and his expression distant but peaceful.Winter hadn't expected to gain any flashes of insight during the ceremony, so the vision she had received was entirely startling.What had it meant?What had it been about?And who had been the gundam attacking Zero?  


Resettling slightly and knowing she couldn't stand for hours yet, the Royal Knight pulled up what details of the waking dream she could remember.Cerulean blue eyes, burning with insane and vicious intent coupled with a black crest of Lacroa on a curved blade.Just in time she remembered she was not permitted to speak and stopped herself from reaching out to get Zero's attention.She was sure he would know what the images meant. Questions would simply have to wait for morning, after the Unlocking Ceremony.  


_That is what I am supposed to be meditating on,_ Winter told herself with a soft sigh, trying to ignore the ache in her knees. _The young Knights of the most recent class having their magical abilities and affinities unlocked.A dangerous time for Lacroa and the Knights-- I can only wonder what would have happened if there had been others in the chamber with me.They might have been killed.The King said he had not seen a Knight Gundam with such power in generations.Then again, I was what, two weeks old?Not like these youngsters.They have had the comparatively luxurious training of six months._  


A memory surfaced in her mind of a whispered conversation which she hadn't understood at the time.Eight bodies arranged before King Zeon, three smaller, five larger.All humans.Now she knew they were the Sacred Sages and the Wise Triplets, Noa, Coa and Doa.  


"It is too soon, my King," one of the Sages had been saying, disapproval thick in his voice.At the time Winter had taken this to mean he didn't approve of her.Now she knew he didn't approve of the King rushing her magical awakening.  


"Such a young mind is not ready for the power the Spirit Tree has bestowed upon her," the Triplets said, their voices holding shades of anger."Heed wisdom over desperation, Majesty."  


"Lacroa is in ruins," Zeon had hissed, irritation blatant in his posture and tones.It was unknown then but he had already been stung by the black BaguBagu of Admiral Lodarian."Our last Royal Knight is struggling under a load which should be shouldered by hundreds.I will not kill Zero, the Winged Knight, with overwork, even if he is willing.We will do as We see fit with what resources We have."  


"The ice magics are delicate," another Sage murmured."We have none alive familiar with their intricacies."  


"Then she will simply have to make do, as the rest of us are."  


Winter risked raising her head slightly to look around the chamber until she saw the King.To her shock he was looking straight at her, his expression twisted with remorse and shame.They both looked away the instant their gazes met but not before Winter saw that the man understood what he had done. _Can I forgive him?_ Winter asked herself. _It has been years.I told Zero I am no longer the youngster Zeon so abused...but am I?Am I just Song hiding under the armor of Winter?_  


The affinity testing had been somewhat painful and her awakening had been almost excruciating.A burning cold had exploded from within her, locking the entire chamber in temperatures so cold the metal, stone and wood had warped.The Sages had been forced to rebuild the room, once they had gotten her out. _I saw the Holy Darkness,_ Winter realized. _Zeon must have known, must know, how deeply I was wounded.Down to the soul.How has he treated me since I have returned?He has been nothing but kind.He has, from a certain point of view, gone out of his way to make things right.He made me a Royal Knight without question.He permits me to refuse duties which involve him.All of this despite me being a constant reminder of a time which he failed so completely.So, can I forgive him?Am I still Song or am I Winter?_  


The emotion building from her center surprised Winter.She found she didn't want to hurt anyone the way she had been hurt; she wanted to perpetuate kindness in the world. _Song would never have even contemplated forgiveness,_ she thought, nodding slightly. _I am Winter.I am able to confront my own weaknesses and not blame others for them.A Knight must always be honest-- particularly with themselves.But being honest and forgiving...if I forgive Zeon do I have to forgive everyone?Have I not forgiven everyone already?_  


Shifting her weight again slightly, the Royal Knight contemplated that thought process.Forgiveness was not the same as acceptance.Forgiving someone for something didn't mean that you agreed that they had the right of the situation, nor did it make their actions acceptable.Did it mean that trust was extended?Not necessarily.It could simply mean neutrality in the place of anger, hatred or resentment.The _act_ was still wrong.The injury was still there, never to be fully healed or forgotten.Trauma of that sort could not be wiped from existence, even by time.But forgiveness...forgiveness could be extended for a trespass upon the soul.Forgiveness could be bracketed by allowances.  


_I can forgive him as a person without forgiving him of the act.There is no excuse for what happened.We both know it was wrong and it will forever be wrong.But in that knowledge, forgiveness can be given.Yes._ Winter looked up again and this time when Zeon looked away, she did not, waiting for him to return his gaze to hers. _I forgive you,_ she thought, letting the emotion show in her expression.  


The man's expression flicked to startled, then gratitude and acceptance slumped his shoulders and passed through him as a shudder. _Thank you,_ his eyes said.  


In dropping her gaze from his, Winter's eyes fell on Zero.Her paramour's shoulders were still rigid with tension and his body was a taught line of discomfort.What could he be thinking of, she wondered, or was he caught in a vision?Glancing around and seeing Zeon had closed his eyes and no others, that she could see, were watching her, she reached out and as gently as she could touched one of Zero's clenched fists.  


His eyes snapped open and his head jerked up.His gasp was the loudest thing in the room and Winter, worried he had forgotten where they were, touched his hand again in an attempt to keep him from speaking.The Winged Knight's gaze shot to her, his electric blue eyes unfocused and though the blue in his mask light briefly, it was only to reflect a slight sigh.The exhale bled some of the tension from him but only enough that he was able to unclench his fists.His gaze turned questioning though not irritated; as far as Winter could tell he was glad to be free from whatever vision had gripped him so solidly.Trying to convey her concern without speaking, she simply touched his hand again, brushing her fingers against one of the marks he had made on his own palms from clenching his hands so tightly.  


Zero lifted a hand slightly to examine the marks and gave a minute shrug.Nothing he could explain without words, apparently.What she had just decided bubbled to Winter's mind but the restriction of not being able to speak pushed forward the decision that her silent communication with King Zeon could be kept between her and the King for now.The decision should become apparent soon enough, for whoever noticed the tension between gundam and monarch now mostly absent.  


_I love you,_ she found herself thinking, something which must have been conveyed in her expression because Zero nodded slightly, his own expression softening. _And you love me,_ Winter interpreted wordlessly.Giving a soft sigh she returned her gaze forward, peeking momentarily at Fang.The wolf gundam still had the relaxed and distant look, something she abruptly found extremely amusing, wondering what he was thinking about. _Surely nothing as profound as Zero or I have been passing the night with,_ she mused, spotting Fang's tail wave slightly. _Then again, he is hardly a gundam to wear his thoughts on his sleeve.He could be contemplating death and we could hardly tell._  


Abruptly Winter became aware of the pre-dawn light bleeding in through the high windows framing the room. _Already?Where did the night go?I wonder how the youngsters are fairing?_  


As if to answer her thought the Five Sages filed silently into the room and took their places before the door to the Awakening Chamber, Noa, Coa and Doa rising from where they had been kneeling.Winter waited for the Royal Family to rise before standing herself, resisting the temptation to reach down and rub her knees.Zero and Fang rose in the exact same moment she did, all three Royal Knights crossing the room to take their places.Zero's was closest to the Triplets and Winter spotted the three of them giving him an approving look.Zero, though obviously startled, said nothing.  


The door opened.


	14. Caring

The fight was brutal, particularly since it had been completely unexpected.The ronin had attacked in the middle of the night with only the warning shout from Shute, whom had been on sentry duty, to wake everyone.Winter and Zero were almost immediately cut off from the rest of the group, separated by the darkness and the swarm of angry Musha gundams.Though at first they were able to see the flashes and hear the shouts of Bakunetsumaru and Captain's fighting, the two Knights were forced further and further from their companions.Soon they were completely isolated, fighting with their backs to a pile of steep rocks and with a very deep canyon on one side.  


"Stay close to me," Zero ordered, dodging to one side to avoid the throw of the weighted end of akusarigama chain, reaching out to grab the chain in an attempt to jerk the weapon out of his attacker's hands.He found out the hard way that the chain was barbed and muffled a cry of pain.  


"I had no other plan," Winter shot back, her voice already rasping and breathless.The weakness didn't show in the ferocity with which she fought, catching a Musha in the face with her pommel and another in the chest with the pointed end of her shield.A black form appeared in front of her and she had only a glimpse of brown eyes before she was struck in the stomach by a blow hard enough to double her over.Seeing mostly stars with the wind driven from her, Winter took two quick steps back, desperately trying to suck in any kind of breath.  


Something heavy crashed into her shield and Winter held it up as best she could, determined not to go down.A flash of light caught her attention and she spotted Zero casting the Lacroian Crescent, driving three of the ronin away from him.In that second's break she was finally able to take in a breath and get her feet back under her just in time to see one of their opponents mid-way through hurling a trio of kunai knives at Zero.  


Never hesitating Winter threw her shield in the face of one of her opponents, slashed her sword against the chest of a second and hurled herself at Zero, knocking him out of the way of the missiles.Absent her shield she was open to two of them hitting her, one in the side of the chest, the other in the shoulder.Not expecting her to crash into him, Zero was caught entirely off guard and stumbled, losing his grip on his sword and shield.Staggering to one side he slipped and Winter, half tangled in his arms and cape, caught a glimpse of a river close to a hundred feet down in a canyon.  


Unable to catch their balance in time, the two Royal Knights slid over the edge.Though a few metal arrows followed them down none of their attackers did, something Winter was very glad for.She was also very glad, a few moments later, that Zero had expert experience with his flight booster-- he wrapped his arms carefully around her and came into a careful hover just over the river's raging waters, letting the rocks and stones that had followed them down splash into the water below.In the darkness they both knew the splashes were big enough to sound like they too had disappeared beneath the rough waters."Winter," he said, glancing down, "that was--"  


Feeling slightly faint, Winter looked up at him with a curious expression when he fell silent."What?" She rasped.  


"Don't look down," he said, eyes small with fear.Quickly he glanced around and headed for the opposite bank, obviously looking for something."Stay awake, Winter.Don't move."  


"I cannot move with your arms around me so tightly," Winter pointed out, somewhat surprised to find how weak her voice sounded."I am hardly going to fall asleep while we are flying.As for looking down--"  


" _Don't_ ," Zero said again, his voice insistent."Just don't.Trust me, just this once."  


"Of course I trust you," Winter muttered, resting her head back against his chest."When have I not?Honestly, you are making a fuss for nothing."  


"Am I?" Zero said, so softly Winter couldn't be sure she had heard him say it.A few minutes later he seemed to find something he liked because Winter finally felt firm ground under her feet as they landed.The fact that he didn't let her go was something she appreciated as soon as she tried to walk; her legs were like rubber beneath her.  


_Zero must have found a cave,_ Winter thought, willingly following Zero into the darkness.  
  
**  
  


When Zero realized just how deeply the knives had penetrated Winter's armor, he did everything he could to keep her from realizing the same.Spotting the hollow created by a halfway fallen tree on the river bank was a blessing that he fervently thanked Mana for, gently helping Winter into the earthen cave.Creating a small globe of light to hover over his shoulder, he inspected the ground and made sure they both sat above the visible flood line.Though it wasn't raining now, Bakunetsumaru had predicted that it would start sometime over the night, which was why Shute had the first watch; none of the gundams had wanted the young adult out in any kind of weather.  


"Zero," Winter mumbled from where he had settled her against the wall, "you need to tell me what's wrong."She frowned and lifted her left hand to touch her own mask gently."What is wrong.There is something wrong that you are not telling me."  


Turning to face her, Zero knelt at Winter's side, placing one hand over the pale yellow jewel on her chest."You are badly hurt," he said finally, looking into her ice blue eyes."Two knives hit you."  


Winter immediately looked down at her right shoulder despite his attempts to stop her.She stared when she saw little more than the hilts protruding from her shoulder and side of her chest."Well," she said finally, "that...explains how I feel.I hope there was no poison."  


Zero blanched."I hadn't even--" he stammered, "how would we know?Do you feel anything strange?"  


"I feel like I have been stabbed," Winter said, smiling slightly."Faint, slightly dizzy.Though...I also can not feel my arm."  


"Hold still," Zero murmured, holding his hand over the worst of the injuries, the one on the side of her chest."I am going to try to heal this one."  


"If you pull it out," Winter objected, though she didn't move, "it could make it worse."  


"I know!"Zero snapped.He took a deep breath and let it out, looking up to meet her pale gaze."Winter, I love you and I _know_.But I cannot sit here and watch you slowly bleed to death.Nor will I leave."  


"Yes, you have a thing about leaving," Winter murmured, resting her free hand on his shoulder."You should do something about that."  


"You're rambling and I believe you are in shock," Zero said in return, concentrating on holding the Mana steady beneath his hand."Mana, guide my hand," he murmured, reaching for the handle of the kunai and slowly drawing it out.  


Winter stiffened but didn't move otherwise, grunting when the triangle blade was pulled out completely."Get me some water," she whispered, "I can ice a bandage over it."  


Letting out a breath Zero leaned back against the wall Winter was also leaning on."I do not think cold would be good for you," he murmured, letting his eyes close momentarily.   


"What else are we going to use to stop the bleeding?"Winter wanted to know, her voice without malice."It is not though our capes are actual cloth."  


"This would be much simpler if they were," Zero agreed."In a moment I will attempt to summon some cloth."  


Not wanting Zero to push himself when he was obviously tired was one thing but Winter knew, in a moment of pained clarity, that unless he finished tending to her wounds the morning sun would not dawn on two in their safe haven, but one."You should summon it now," she said, putting as much strength in her voice as she was able.   


A hand found its way to the back of her neck and the Winged Knight gently brushed his mask against her visor."You don't always have to be so strong," he murmured, despite the near panic she could see in his eyes.   


Retort ready on her lips, Winter swallowed the words and nodded instead, resting back against the comforting warmth of his hand."You like it when I am strong," she murmured later, after he had summoned the bandages and the unpleasant business of wrapping her wounds had been done.He glanced over from where he was attempting to build a fire and shook his head slightly.  


"I like it when you are you," he said, sitting back."Of all of the spells I cannot cast, fire is the most annoying."  


"Fire is so far out of my own talent range," Winter began, then paused."...that is not entirely true.I create a super-heated spot with the Snow Blade attack."  


"No," Zero said flatly, making a denying gesture for extra emphasis."I will not have you exerting yourself in any way."  


"So we simply lay here and hope Captain can find us?"Winter asked, despite not entirely wanting to do more than just that at the moment."His sensors are not without fail."  


"He found us when you got yourself buried to the chest in that ravine, all those years ago," Zero reminded her, getting back to work on his attempt at a fire.   


"We had a fire, then," Winter murmured, finding it a challenge to keep her eyes open.Closing them she shifted slightly, letting her head rest back.Her position really was quite comfortable...  


Searing pain cut through the haze in her mind and she jerked, giving a soft whine of pain.To her surprise Zero was standing with his hand on her bad shoulder, his expression unreadable."You must not fall asleep," he said, voice shaking slightly.   


"Did you stab me?" Winter demanded."My arm is on fire!"  


"I'm sorry," Zero said, moving his hand."I just touched your shoulder, nothing more.You didn't respond when I called your name."  


Winter whined again, reaching to hover a hand over the bandages."Crow's Beak that hurts," she gasped.   


"I'm sorry," Zero said again, settling to sit on her other side."I wish I could do something."  


"It....it is fading," Winter lied, allowing Zero to shift her until she was leaning against his shoulder.In the movement she saw that he had succeeded in making a fire, though it was a small one and did little in the way of warming their shelter.It added another comfort that she hadn't realized was missing; the light banished some of the panic which had been making it harder to breathe than usual.Able to see her surroundings, Winter was able to relax even the smallest bit, which helped with the amount of pain in her shoulder and side."Thank you for taking care of me," she murmured, twining their fingers together."I do not mind that you will not leave."  


"Are you being delusional again?" Zero asked, though gently.Winter gave a very slight chuckle.  


"I think it is cute," she told him softly."And admirable.Loyalty is one of your strongest beliefs."  


"I will never leave anyone in need again," Zero said, his voice just as soft.   


"I believe you," Winter said in a quiet sigh."And I will try to remember not to ask you to."  


"Thank you."


	15. Disheveled

Zero landed on the stone floor with a _ooph_ , grunting again when Winter landed on top of him.Rolling to one side he gently eased out from under his fellow Royal Knight, looking dizzily up at the ceiling.Glancing over he spotted her laying on her front, able to see her eyes were closed due to her helmet facing him.Only when he reached out to touch her mask gently did she open her ice blue eyes.  


"Sorry," she mumbled, making no move to rise.Zero gave a slight laugh, also staying where he was.   


"No need to apologize," he murmured, trying to stretch out sore shoulders."You have my full permission to hit me should I ever suggest anything like what just happened again."  


"I will hold you to that," Winter said, finally turning over onto her back like he was to gaze at the ceiling."We should gain our feet before Bakunetsumaru or anyone else returns.It would not do to have them see us thus."  


"Agreed," Zero said in a sigh, pushing himself up.He winced at sore joints but did clamber to his feet, offering her a hand on his way."I don't think we accomplished anything."  


"As much as I am loathe to agree," Winter said, pulling herself to her feet, "you are correct.What do we do about it?"  


"Clean up and pretend it never happened?"Zero suggested.Winter gave a hoarse chuckle and nodded.   


"I find myself glad this place does not have surveillance cameras," the Knight of Silent Frost commented, setting her helmet aside in favor of the bandanna she wore over her head in the Pirate Isles.Zero gave a slight laugh, though he did grin at the statement.  


"Indeed, no one will be able to witness our failure, even after the fact."  
  
**  
  


Odds and ends from their experiment carefully hidden away, Zero and Winter headed toward the rooms they shared, planning on cleaning up their armor to rid themselves of the last of the evidence.It was their bad luck that Claw happened to be walking down the same hall in the opposite direction.Upon seeing their somewhat dented and dirty armor her expression went from bored to smug in less than a second."Here now," she all but purred, "where've you two been, t'show up so tarnished?"  


"I do not see that it's any of your business," Zero said, affecting his best aloof tones.Despite having known the Royal Knight for close to six years, Winter still had to stifle the urge to giggle when he sounded like that.Her amusement ended abruptly at the cat-gundam's next words, however.  


"Trysting, perhaps?" Claw asked idly.   


"Nothing of the sort," Winter snapped before she could stop herself.Claw sashayed over, reaching out a finger to trace a spot on Winter's armor.The Royal Knight tried to grab the Knight's wrist but Claw dodged away with a cackle.   


"Why bother arguin' when th' truth be on your armor?"She asked, grinning.Despite knowing she and Zero had been doing nothing of the kind, Winter couldn't help a flush.   


"That's enough," Zero said, stepping between them."Claw, about your duties.Go."  


"Have fun," Claw said, her lewd tone turning the words into something almost obscene.Winter only relaxed once the Knight had rounded a corner further down the hall.   


"Do you think she saw--?"She asked Zero, abruptly worried.Of all those who could have seen what she and Zero had been doing, Winter wanted Claw to be the last.   


"She would have said something," Zero assured his partner with a slight smile.Winter nodded, though reluctantly.   
  
**  
  


The knock on the outer door to Winter's chambers came as a complete surprise to them both.Hauling on the closest piece of armor she had-- the sailor's shirt from the Pirate Isles-- Winter made her way from her bath to the door as quickly as she could."Yes?"She asked, pulling the door open and well aware she wasn't wearing anything on her head and was dripping on the carpet.  


Fang stood there with an easy smile, offering her a small object."Found it," was his explanation."Smelled like you'n Zero."  


Blushing, Winter accepted the small item, smiling slightly."Thank you, Fang," she said, "I would invite you in but--"  


"Nah," the Knight of the Hunt said with a dismissive wave of a hand."You finish cleanin' up."With that he turned his wandering stride down the hall, hands propped casually behind his head.Winter pushed the door shut and leaned against it with a sigh.  


"Who was that?"Zero called from the bath.Winter carefully made her way back in, offering him the small crystal.   


"Fang," she said, watching as the Winged Knight placed the crystal on a nearby table."He said it smelled like us."  


"He we can trust to be discreet, at least," Zero sighed, returning to scrubbing his armor."I'd rather he found it than Claw.She would take all kinds of meaning from it."  


"Ever regret asking she be Knighted?"Winter wanted to know, returning to her own wash.  


"Would you want her out there somewhere," Zero made a gesture that somehow conveyed all of Lacroa, Ark and the Pirate Isles, "where we couldn't keep an eye on her?"  


"Very true..."


	16. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesshō here was a character-in-progress belonging to http://worldsbestcupofchai.tumblr.com

"Hm."

Winter looked up from where she was contemplating taking their water supply and pouring it over her face.Though it would probably cause her larger companion to give her a sweet, merciful death it would also mean a few hours of thirsty misery until he snapped.If he snapped.Sighing, she turned to face where he had been, finding him much further away than she had expected in the arid and parched land surrounding them."Fang?" She asked wearily, slinging their water bottle back onto her shoulder."Find something?"

"Tracks," the large wolf-gundam said, glancing up before making a sympathetic face."I know you ain't built for this scenery, Lady.Believe me, I'm tryin' to get us home."

"It is not your fault we're stuck out here," Winter sighed, shaking her head."I will be fine, Fang.I did volunteer for this."

"Learned your lesson on sayin' you'd do somethin' before knowin' what it was?" The other Royal Knight asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yes." Winter did her best to keep the word from coming out in a whine.The air was so dry and hot she felt almost no connection with her ice magics, making what had been already miserable walk promise to be even worse.Heat radiated from the rocks around them, creating the illusion of movement that kept catching in the corner of Winter's dry and gritty eyes."Where do your tracks go, my friend?"

"South," Fang replied, crouching and tilting his head at the odd patterns in the ground.By this time, Winter was used to how much like a true wolf the posture made him look.Some rocks clattered together ahead of them and they both stood up straight, Fang looking toward the sound and Winter looking in the opposite direction.The last thing they both wanted was to get ambushed."There be a smell I ain't sampled before," Fang whispered, inclining his head in a forward tilt.Winter imagined she could see his magics forming a snout for him to draw the air over, a pink tongue running around tight jowls and flashing between white teeth--

The young Royal Knight Gundam weaved and put a hand out, resting it only momentarily against a nearby rock before jerking it back with a hiss at the heat of the rock's surface.Crouching, she put her head between her knees, trying to stave off a faint.Gentle hands touched her helm and she felt it being removed, something she only made a token protest about."No, Fang, it was just--"

"Nevermind what it just," Fang said softly."You're half bakin' in this heat.Daft, havin' you come out here, attuned t'ice as you are.Drink some water."

"I'll be fine," Winter insisted, trying to lift her head.The world swam around her again and she sighed, putting it back down.

"You're slurrin'," Fang pointed out."Don't be ashamed, I'm half delirious m'self.Coulda sworn I saw a scaled blue critter just 'fore you went."

Winter half-lifted her head to look at her companion, absently noticing that he had taken off his great-coat armor to make a sort of shade for them both."That might not have been a hallucination," she said slowly."Did it have a blond tuft and black horns?"

"Aye," Fang agreed, frowning."Odd colorin' on that creature for this kinda place.Stay."

"Not bloody likely," Winter snapped, flushing when Fang stopped to look at her with a calm gaze."I am coming with you," she continued, making it to her feet and stepping out from under the shade of Fang's coat.The wolf-gundam watched her, then nodded slightly and retrieved his coat.

"You realize I'll be explainin' t'Zero when I carry you home dead," he told her softly."Then I'll be joinin' you wherever you are, when he kills me for lettin' you stubborn yourself t'death."

The only concession Winter made to how she was feeling was to allow Fang to lead the way.Which she would have done anyway, she told herself, considering he was an expert tracker and had hunting magic besides.Hoping they would find the whatever-it-was before she fell flat on her face, Winter followed as close to Fang as she could, making sure each foot would hold her weight before moving on.

Suddenly Fang disappeared from in front of her with a yelp.Reacting purely on instinct Winter jerked her helm all the way on and charged forward, knowing she had made possibly a fatal mistake when the ground disappeared from beneath her, sending her tumbling down a steep incline.The first thing she felt when she hit the surface of a blessedly cool, and deep, pool of water wasn't panic; it was relief.Kicking up to the surface she took a breath before going under again, gleefully lowering the temperature of the water directly around her to just above freezing to ease the singed feeling in her armor.

"Hey!"

Winter's eyes snapped open and she found herself mask to nose with what was possibly the strangest creature she had ever seen.Scaled like a snake with a mass of blond hair floating between wickedly pointed black and blue horns, only the fact that the creature was bipedal and seemed to be organic prevented Winter from going on the immediate offensive.Turquoise eyes met her own ice blue ones and she blinked, remembering they were under water moments before trying to draw breath to reply.Thankfully, Winter did remember in time and pointed up at the surface before kicking out for it, looking around for Fang on the way.She spotted him on the bank, laying on his back with his limbs akimbo.Worried, though not forgetting about the strange creature which had broken the surface beside her, Winter struck out toward him, leaving her little pocket of cold water behind.

"Fang?" She asked, wading ashore.The wolf-gundam lifted his head and gave her a bleary smile.

"You be lookin' much better, Lady Knight," he told her."Who's yer friend?"

"You look worse," Winter said, frowning behind her mask."What is wrong?"

"I'll be fine," Fang said, raising a hand to wave it slightly."Took a header int' th' water's all.Wasn't expectin' it."

Sighing, Winter waved a hand over his form, drawing the water from where she could in an attempt to help him feel better.A gasp from behind her returned her attention to the strange bipedal creature she had come face to face with under water and she turned, hardening the ice into a solid ball...just in case.

"Who are you?"The being asked, turquoise eyes flicking from Fang to Winter and back."And how'd you do that with the water?You're not a Titan."

"I do not know what a Titan is," Winter said, coming to her feet and bowing slightly."I am Winter, Knight of Silent Frost, Royal Knight of Lacroa.My companion is Fang, Knight of the Hunt.He is also a Royal Knight of Lacroa.Who are you?"

"Kesshōl Dramon," was the response."I'm a dragon Water Titan.You're from Lacroa?I know someone from Lacroa!He's a Knight, too, his name's Zero!"

Shocked speechless, Winter could only stare.It was Fang who finally replied, propping himself up on his elbows."Seein' as you've rendered th' Lady Knight here without her tongue, guess it's up t'me t'ask.How d'you know our Royal Winged Knight?"

Kesshō grinned, trotting over to settle in a kneel at Fang's side with a friendly smile."I met the Gundam Force when I was in NeoTopia a while back."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Winter crossed to Fang's other side and settled into a balanced tailor's sit, obviously ready to spring to her feet at a moment's notice."My apologies," she murmured, "for how I reacted just now.I am not feeling my best."

"That's okay," Kesshō chirped, flashing the Royal Knight a cheerful smile."Are you guys lost or something?"

Winter nodded, finally letting the ball of ice she had been holding melt, the water dripping through her fingers to land on the surprisingly lush grass beneath them."Very much so," she said, her voice its usual rusty rasp."We were scouting beyond Lacroa's southern boarder when we were set upon by a sand storm.In our haste to find cover from the winds we did not mark where we were going and even Fang got entirely turned around.We have been looking for familiar territory ever since."

"Whoa," Kesshō said, eyes wide."Geez, that's rough.How long were you out there?"

"Four days," Fang supplied, having relaxed back with his hands behind his head.Winter sighed and gave her fellow Knight a reproaching look for being so undignified but knew Fang would hardly change because of a single look from her.The wolf-gundam was as dignified as was required and not an iota more for a second longer than necessary."Where be we now, Kesshō?"

"Kinda weird," Kesshō said, tilting her head at them both."You," she continued, pointing at Winter, "talk like Zero but you," she pointed at Fang, "don't.You don't even look like a Knight, 'sept for the cape and the chain mail on your chest."

"Long story, that," Fang said with a chuckle."I take it where we are's a equally long one?No matter, no matter.D'you know how we can be gettin' home, poppit?"

"Well," Kesshō said slowly, looking around, "I don't think you can go back the way you came.You kinda fell out of empty air."

"If we had a way to contact our Princess," Winter murmured, trying not to let her spirits sink, "she could open a portal for us."

"Easy," Fang said, sitting up, "I know y'be worried for your Winged Knight, Lady.No doubt he's throwin' his best tantrum at the lad Bell Wood t'try t'find you."

"And you!" Winter protested, mask heating."We are equally important to their Majesties," she continued, getting to her feet.

"Aye," Fang agreed with a grin, "but you--"

"I believe you are feeling well enough to be on your feet," Winter interrupted, shooting Fang a quelling look.  Kesshō, however, was looking between them with her widest grin yet.

"You're with Zero?"She asked Winter, causing the Royal Knight's blush to deepen."That's great!How long?"

"Can we not speak of this?" Winter asked, burying her face in the palm of one hand."It is not-- It is private!"

Fang, always able to make fast friends, exchanged glances with Kesshō before they both descended into laughter.Scowling, Winter stalked toward the water and dove back in, swimming until she couldn't hear them anymore.The young Knight knew she was being somewhat petty but her temper was still worn from her brush with hyperthermia earlier and she still didn't feel quite right.Returning to the surface long enough to catch a breath Winter again pulled the temperature of the water around her down until it was almost frozen, giving a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry."Turning her head she saw Kesshō swimming nearby, watching her quietly."I didn't mean anything by it," the Water Titan offered, expression worried."Please come back to the bank.Fang's worried."

Not able to speak under water like her companion, Winter kicked to the surface, taking a deep breath carefully past her throat."I should apologize," she said, when Kesshō's head popped up."Just as Zero's affinity is wind, my affinity is ice.I did not know how badly the heat would get to me and I am still feeling out of sorts."

"Oh!"  Kesshō nodded vigorously, treading water without effort."I'm completely the same way-- if I'm too far from water for long I get really sick."

"It has never happened to me before," Winter said ruefully."I have never been in such heat or so far from water.It can get hot in the Pirate Isles, where Fang is from, but the islands are all surrounded by ocean so I never fell ill."Her gaze turning speculative, she began swimming along the surface, Kesshō gliding along beside her."Now that I am aware of the weakness I can begin to train against it."

"You'd do that?"  Kesshō asked, obviously startled."Make yourself sick on purpose?"

"I would not go that far," Winter assured her, arriving at Fang's side again."My apologies, Fang," she said, bowing to him slightly."I am still feeling out of sorts from the heat."

"Aye," Fang agreed, pulling her down to sit next to him."Rest, Lady Knight.We be safe enough, here.We can figure how t'get back to Lacroa when we're both feelin' better."


	17. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesshō here a character in progress owned by  
> http://worldsbestcupofchai.tumblr.com

Lacroa was reaching the splendor it had held nearly sixteen years before.Knight Gundams freely commingled with the human citizens, the Royal Guard made up of humans, Knights and Knight Gundams.The school of Magecraft held both Knights and humans, trade between Lacroa, Ark and the Pirate Isles once again flowed freely.In the city surrounding Lacroa Castle one could see humans of any color, hear snatches of conversations in many different languages and buy just about everything.Even the occasional Musha could be seen, either going about their business calmly or, if they were visiting Lacroa for the first time, gawking at the plethora of humans.  


It was a clean city, with all modern conveniences from NeoTopia hidden behind rustic charm.As with any mix of people there was crime but with the Knights who trained under Fang patrolling the streets and using their Hunt mana to catch the perpetrators, it was well under control.  


On a rare day off, considering there were still only three Royal Knights, Zero tended to avoid the lower city for one simple reason: he was very well known as The Savior of Lacroa, Beloved Where E're He Goes, something which he had enjoyed at first but soon realized it made casual trips to look for a gift or trinket nearly impossible.He caused as much of a stir in the city as the Royal Family and the shop-keepers which he did visit insisted on giving him gifts which, due to his firm belief in his Laws of Chivalry, he could never accept.At the same time, he couldn't refuse more than a couple of times without it being rude, not to mention he couldn't enter one shop without slighting the neighboring ones.  


"Why not disguise yourself?" Winter suggested, peering at him with sleepy, amused eyes from the bed."Better yet, do not go at all.Stay here with me."  


"I need to get Rele a gift for her birthday," Zero said, still gazing down at the city from the balcony."And I'm restless, Winter.I've gotten used to being able to go places."  


"And get into fights," Winter teased him, rising with a languid stretch.Zero turned to watch, a faint smile touching his refined features.Others might not think the Knight of Silent Frost to be beautiful but Zero had always enjoyed the way the misty dawn light accentuated her figure.Still sleepy, the ice mage didn't get embarrassed at his scrutiny, like she normally would.Padding over to pull him close, she gave him a languid smile, resting their foreheads together."Let us go to Ark.Surely Bakunetsumaru will know of some market you can visit without causing problems.Think of it as an adventure, if you must."  


"We haven't seen Baku in some time," Zero mused, wrapping his arms around her."There are rumors he has been seen paying tokens to a lady."  


"Gossiping, m'lord?" Winter teased, freeing one hand to beep his mask just over where his nose was."Bad Knight."  


"I was not taking part in the conversation," Zero retorted, his indignant tone mostly for show."Can I help what I hear walking around the castle?"  


"I think you have been cooped up too long," Winter mused, ice blue eyes shining with mirth."We shall pay a surprise visit to Baku, get some of the itch from your feet."  


"Only some?"Zero asked, head slightly tilted.  


"Oh, aye," Winter murmured, slipping slightly into a Pirate Isles accent."I believe I can get rid of the rest, m'lord."  
  
**  
  


"Britainmaru was generous," Winter said, looking around her in awe at the beautiful lands Bakunetsumaru had been gifted by the older Musha.  


"Baku told me he declined other gifts of even larger lands," Zero said, adjusting his seat on the horse he was riding.Horseback was the fastest way of transportation in Ark that didn't involve a veritable parade and neither Knight had felt like advertising their presence."As a landed samurai Baku is truly no longer ronin.His home no longer depends on where Britainmaru decides to move the Tenshi Castle."  


"The lessons he learned while helping Genkimaru learn how to govern are obviously paying off," Winter commented, returning the wave of what looked like the child of a Musha working in one of the fields around them."The Musha here seem happy."  


"It's hard to imagine Bakunetsumaru as a noble," Zero said with a grin, "but he has come into his own.Perhaps we should have sent a herald ahead to announce our arrival.I wouldn't want to interrupt some important decision."  


"Too late now," Winter replied, pointing at a cluster of houses coming into view at the foot of a small hill.On the crest of the hill was a home that, while larger than the others, was no sprawling manor house.It was quiet in its grandeur, a single story surrounded by a fence which, while providing security and privacy for the occupants, didn't look foreboding.Rising in her stirrups, Winter could see a cluster of greenery along one side of the wooden house; it seemed to be a garden with bamboo and other native plants.She sat again and exchanged glances with Zero."Our Blazing Samurai has come up in the world."  


"Or merely achieved what was his all along," Zero pointed out, pulling his mount to a walk gently.As soon as they entered the gate surrounding the small village they were surrounded by Musha children and adolescents, all of which were asking questions rapid-fire.After a few moments of cringing under the assault of noise, Winter's horse, a blue mare with white and silver highlights, reared, sending the children scattering back.Not an expert horseman by far, Winter was nearly thrown but managed to hang on, leaning forward and reaching to rub the mare's neck gently.  


"Easy," she murmured, nodding slightly when the horse's brown eye rolled back to view her."I know, beauty, I know.I am not much fond of noisy children myself.I think everyone here knows what a fine beast you are, now, and will not trouble you further.Please calm down."  


The mare's front hooves slammed back into the dirt, one of them lifting to paw restlessly.Winter over balanced and slid up the horse's neck with a ooph, but quickly regained her seat, giving her mount the signal to move forward and out of the crowd.Zero quickly followed, his more placid mount having simply tolerated both the children and Winter's mount's antics.Winter gently pulled her mare to a stop once they were clear of the little cluster of houses and leaned over, resting her visor on the horse's neck.  


"Are you okay?"Zero asked, voice concerned.  


Winter straightened, pressing a hand to her mask to stifle a sudden burst of giddy laughter."I am fine," she said, grinning."I believe I will ask Baku if he can keep this horse.I like her!"  


"Like...?" Zero echoed, obviously confused."She almost threw you!"  


"She could have," Winter agreed, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down from the sudden rush."But she did not.Oh, Crow's Beak, I was not ready for that.I feel slightly as though I was just in a fight."  


"Ah," Zero said, relaxing."Battle rush?"  


"Something like that," Winter sighed, reaching to pat her mare's neck again."Let us move on.Hopefully that will be the most eventful part of this trip."  


Together they urged their mounts up the hill, passing through the modest gate in the fence surrounding Bakunetsumaru's home quietly.The house seemed to be deserted as they dismounted, the soji doors closed but the window shutters open to the day's warm breezes. Roofed in the arches and points which were the norm in Ark, the house was made from warm wood, the panels in the soji doors a gentle cream.Baku's crest was carved in a wooden relief above the door, a job which Winter found herself planning to do better as soon as she got back to Lacroa.They both could see the edges of a garden behind the house and both noticed a clear space to the right with just enough singes in the ground that both Royal Knights knew it must be used for Baku's training.To the left was what could only be a zen rock garden, carefully arranged.The whole place exuded peace.  


"Interesting," Zero murmured, noticing a path beside the training ground which had some visible hoofprints on it."That must be the way to the stables.I'm sure he keeps Entengo close."  


"Should we put these two there?"Winter wondered, feeling slightly like an intruder.Her mare nudged her shoulder and she absently placed a hand on the sensitive nose, smiling at the affection.  


"I think she's taken a liking to you," Zero said, his tone half teasing.Winter shrugged, raising her hand to rub her mount between the eyes.  


"I like her," she said again."She is nice.It makes me wonder why she was in a rental riding stable.She seems much too intelligent."  


Zero began leading the way down the path with the hoofprints on it, his mount plodding along behind him without an opinion."We can ask if she is for sale when we return," he said over his shoulder."Though Qurn might get jealous."  


"Qurn is a Spirit Beast," Winter pointed out, following, "not a horse.Would there be a problem with me having one?"  


"I can't think of one, other than it is unusual," Zero said.  


"I am unusual," Winter murmured, spotting a flash of blue movement through the bamboo to their right.Coming to a halt she looked again, startled."Zero," she called, just before the Winged Knight was bowled over by a blue and yellow shape.Zero's mount arched his head back but did nothing more, watching with a bored sort of interest as his rider was glomped.  


"Zero!I didn't know you were coming!It's great to see you!"  


"Kesshō?" Winter asked, too incredulous to get irritated by how the dragon was solidly hugging her paramour.The Water Titan looked up and her grin got even wider, letting go of Zero to rush toward Winter.Winter's mount wanted none of the, to her, strange creature bolting in her direction and reared again, front hooves flailing.Kesshō stopped short, as startled by the horse's reaction as the horse was by her.Winter wheeled, dodging in close to grab the mare's bridle and pull her back down to all fours, holding her there until she calmed down.  


"Hi," Kesshō said sheepishly, still grinning.  


"Hello," Winter said, bowing slightly.Most of her attention was on her mare, still, smiling when the horse nudged the hand stroking her face."Easy, girl.Do not worry, I still like you."  


"Is she yours?" Kesshō asked, curious.  


"I would like to keep her," Winter said, "I do not know if she is for sale or even what her name is.What are you doing here?"  


Obviously caught off guard by the direct question, Kesshō blushed sharply."Ah, here, let's get these guys stabled, then we'll go get Bakunetsumaru," the dragon said, moving off down the path.Zero and Winter exchanged an amused look and followed the Water Titan's lead."Why are you guys here, again?"  


"Besides coming to visit our friend," Zero said, placing his horse into the stall Kesshō indicated.Though not used to caring for the large beasts the Royal Knight at least knew how to untack and feed him, making sure he seemed comfortable before going to the dragon's side."We've come in search of a market where I can get a gift for Princess Rele's birthday."  


"Oh!"Kesshō clapped her talons together in front of her chest, the wide grin back on her face."I know of one!There's a great little shop there that's got things I know she'd love!"  


Winter listened with half an ear to Kesshō's enthusiasms, removing her mount's tack and pouring a small measure of grain into her manger.The mare gave a soft wicker of thanks, moving over to begin munching."I think I would call you 'Day'," the Knight murmured, watching her, "if I were able to keep you."  


"Winter," Zero called from the door of the stable, "we're going to the house now."  


"Coming," Winter said, reluctantly turning away to join her friends.


	18. Child

Years after it had been saved from the Dark Axis, NeoTopia was something like it had always been.Some of the trees were larger, of course, and others had been knocked down in the (very) rare storm or because it had been deemed to be dangerous by the city staff.But the utopia for human and mobile citizen was filled with tamed beauty with small pockets of the wild scattered around the edges.Winter had, as Zero predicted, come to love the land almost as much as she loved Lacroa.Its simple peace slipped under her defenses and attached itself to her spirit.  


Shute was twenty and had graduated into being a full member of the SDG a year before.Winter was waiting on him now, having volunteered with Zero to bring the SDG a packet of non-urgent information from the Royal Family to the Super Dimensional Guard.Zero had gone in search of some delicacy (Winter suspected he was visiting Sayla and was amused that the Winged Knight had made so many excuses) so she was sitting alone on the top of a retaining wall in one of NeoTopia's many parks.  


"Winter?"  


The voice was familiar enough that Winter stood, looking around curiously for the source.To her surprise it was a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, about the age of nine.Out of habit, Winter bowed, still trying to puzzle how the young human knew her name."Yes, miss?"  


When she looked up again, the girl was beaming."I thought it was you!I'm Shute's sister, remember me?I've got a wooden duck you gave me."  


The Royal Knight found herself smiling."Of course, Princess Nana."  


To her surprise, the girl wrinkled her nose and made a face."Natalie."  


"Princess Natalie," Winter corrected herself instantly, inclining her head in acceptance of the girl's preference."What are you doing here, Princess?"  


"Shute was gonna play with me but he had t'go to the SDG."Now the youngster was clearly pouting."My friends're all off on a trip that mom'n dad didn't want me to go on.So now I've got nothing to do."  


"I believe Zero and I may be responsible for Shute's sudden departure," Winter said, "my apologies.Princess Relejimana asked us to come and bring some papers to him."  


"Do you call everyone 'Princess'?" Natalie wanted to know, looking around and going over to a tree.Waiting for Winter's answer she looked up, briefly contemplated a branch about three feet over her head and jumped up to grab it, swinging back and forth easily.  


"No, only those who are worthy of the title," Winter told her, watching curiously."You are quite good at that."  


"What, this?"Natalie glanced up at the branch and in a smooth move hoisted herself up, using nothing but the strength of her arms until she was sitting on the branch with a grin."It's nothing."  


"You have very strong arms," Winter said, absently slipping into the same frame of mind she used when teaching young Knights."You would probably be very good with a sword."  


Natalie stared at Winter, then launched herself off of the branch and rushed over, grabbing one of the Royal Knight's hands."You mean it?Will you teach me?!"  


Winter jerked her head back, entirely startled."Ah, I, well--"  


Natalie stomped her foot, scowling fiercely."Shute got to do all kinds a' cool stuff when he was only a little older'n me and my parents won't let me do _anything_!It's always 'but that's dangerous, Nana, you could get hurt, Nana'. _Please_ teach me sword fighting, Winter, please please?I'll work hard and I won't whine even a little I promise!"  


"Allow me to think for a moment," Winter said.Natalie instantly fell quiet, something which caused Winter to smile inwardly.The Royal Knight held her own silence for a good two minutes, waiting to see if the young girl would begin pleading again.The fact that she didn't decided the Knight of Silent Frost and she nodded."I will show you some basic moves today and when I visit next you can show me how well you have mastered them.If you show me you are disciplined and work hard, I will talk to Zero and together we will talk with your parents about you learning more."  


"Yeah!"Natalie let go of Winter's hand and lept into the air, pumping her fist.Winter reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, halting her celebratory dance.  


"Princess Natalie, if I hear or see you using this knowledge inappropriately, such as harming others with or without provocation, I will make sure your parents are made fully aware of your actions.Do you understand?"  


Ice blue eyes met light blue ones and the girl stilled, obviously startled."I...yeah, I get it.I mean, yes, I understand."  


"Good."Winter smiled."I do not mean to be harsh.But this is not playing-- this is a Knight's work and very serious.A sword is not a play thing, it is a weapon.I learned the hard way that a sword, even a magical one, can be turned against its bearer and do harm where none is intended."  


Natalie watched Winter quietly and for a few moments Winter wondered if the youngster could really understand what she was trying to say.Not having spent much time with children the Royal Knight didn't know how intelligent they were.The girl smiled, though, and nodded.  


"I get it, I think.You're saying that we're not gonna be playing a game, we're gonna be doing stuff like Shute's doing at the SDG.Really serious work.And I could hurt somebody if I do it wrong."  


"Exactly," Winter said, relieved."I am glad you understand, Princess."  


"I like how you talk," Natalie commented, walking alongside Winter with her hands behind her head as Winter began moving through the trees, looking for a couple of sticks they could use.  


"How so?" Winter asked absently, picking up a fallen branch and beginning to break off some twigs.  


"You talk to me like I'm a person, not a kid."  


Winter stopped short, turning to stare in confusion."I am not certain what you mean."  


"Grown ups don't talk to kids like normal," Natalie said, picking up a stick similar to the one Winter was holding."How's this?"  


"Good," Winter said after inspecting it."Do you mean that adults speak a different language?"  


Natalie giggled a bit."Nah, they talk like kids're stupid.Like there's some big secret kids don't get 'cause they're kids."  


"That is very strange."Winter shook her head and looked around, noticing they had wound up in a clearing sheltered by trees in which the ground was mostly level."I was not around other young people when I was young, so there are many things about children and childhood I do not understand.Stand beside me, please, Princess."  


"That sounds boring," Natalie said, trotting over with her stick to stand where Winter was indicating."What'd you do, if there weren't other kids around?"  


"Young Knights do not age the same way humans or Musha do," Winter said, gently shifting how the young girl was standing until she was in a Lacroian en garde."This is a standard 'en garde' in Lacroa.Your arms and legs will not be able to hold this for long right now but if you are dedicated there will come a time where you can hold this stance, with a real sword, for an hour, easily."  


"I already work out," Natalie told Winter, "I've been lifting weights and running and stuff since I was six or something.I wanted to be strong, like Shute."  


"You are probably stronger than Shute, then," Winter said with a chuckle."Princess, Shute never actually fought in the large majority of the battles the Gundam Force were in when he was young.Captain and the others never allowed him to, even after I joined the force."  


Though from her expression the girl was obviously startled, she didn't drop the en garde, something which Winter nodded her approval of."He didn't?" Natalie asked, "he always talked like he was right there in it!"  


"He was," Winter agreed."He was...moral support.He helped Captain activate his Soul Drive, though I am not entirely sure how.Now, watch my feet."  


The two worked on the basics of sword work until Winter was sure Natalie would be able to practice the proper moves without her help.She then brought out her own sword and began teaching the girl about the different parts and how they were made "which," she commented, "I really should have started with, I apologize.One should know the tool with which one is working before beginning to work with it."  


"But we weren't," Natalie pointed out, grinning from where she was settled cross-legged in the grass."We're using sticks."  


"You are entirely correct," Winter said with a laugh, returning the youngster's grin.Both Knight and girl started when something began to beep and Natalie's eyes suddenly got very large.  


"Oh no!What time is it?"  


"I am not entirely certain.Crow's Beak, Zero and Shute are probably looking for us.Come, Princess, we must be quick!"  


"Wait," Natalie said, digging a palm-sized object from a pocket.She winced, looking at the screen."It's Shute.Here, I'll put it on speaker."  


"What is that?"Winter asked.  


"A phone."Natalie pressed two buttons and the beeping stopped."Hey, big brother--"  


"Where've you been?Where are you?"  


Winter started slightly on hearing Shute's voice come from the small device."Interesting," she murmured.  


"Winter?" Zero's voice was both worried and relieved."We've been looking for both of you.We thought something may have happened."  


"Apologies," Winter said, rolling her eyes at Natalie, who grinned."But you were overly concerned for nothing.Princess Natalie and I were simply getting to know one another."She paused, then, in as innocent a tone as she could manage, continued: "we are in NeoTopia, Zero.What in the world do you think could have happened?"  


There was silence from the little device and Natalie had her hand pressed over her mouth, probably to keep the laughter shaking her shoulders from bursting out."Even so," Zero ground out finally, "we were worried."  


"My most sincere apologies for worrying the both of you," Winter murmured."And we do appreciate the concern.Do not trouble yourselves further, we will return shortly."  


Natalie pressed another button before anything else could be said and was soon dancing around Winter in laughter."That was awesome!"She crowed, tucking the phone back into her pocket."You totally showed them!"  


"We should return," Winter said, though she was smiling."And make apologies in person.We did disappear without warning...not that they allowed us to warn them."  


The girl nodded, grabbing the two stick-swords and tucking them into the branch of a tree a little over her head."They should be safe there," she chirped, still grinning."Man, I'm starved."  


"We have been working hard," Winter said, jogging along side the young girl on their way out of the forest.  


"But it was so much fun!" Natalie said, pitching forward to do a cartwheel in the grass.Coming to her feet, she put on a burst of speed to catch up with Winter, noticing the Knight's speculative look."What?"  


"I have never been able to do that," Winter confided."Though I am able to do other things, the weight of my armor always seems to throw me off when attempting cartwheels."  


"I'll show you how," Natalie said, slowing to a walk as soon as they were within view of her home.She placed her hands behind her head in a way Winter remembered Shute used to as he walked when he was younger."But it doesn't seem like a fair trade."  


"Cartwheels for--" Winter glanced at the house, then made a motion with her hand like she was jabbing with a sword."I do.Perhaps you could show me some of the things I missed, not having a childhood."  


Natalie stuck out her hand and Winter took it, the two shaking hands firmly.  


"Deal."


End file.
